Klaroline 5sezon
by originalBS
Summary: Caroline po zerwaniu z Tylerem przyjeżdża na zaproszenie Klausa do Nowego Orleanu. Jednak ich pierwsze spotkanie znacznie odbiega od jej wyobrażeń...
1. Chapter 1

Caroline nie wiedziała co teraz ma ze sobą zrobić. Pomysł przyjazdu do Nowego Orleanu po tym, jak otrzymała przesyłkę z otwartym biletem pierwszej klasy, wydawał się fantastyczny. Kiedy jednak dotarła na miejsce nie była już tego taka pewna.

Rozstanie z Tylerem, nie było dla niej łatwe, pomimo że oboje uznali, że łączy ich już tylko przyjaźń i postanowili rozstać się w zgodzie nie obwiniając tej drugiej osoby. Choć Caroline wiedziała, że Tyler domyśla się jej coraz silniejszych uczuć względem Klausa, nigdy nie powiedział słowa na ten temat. Po ich rozstaniu wrócił do Kanady, gdzie przebywał podczas „wygnania" i jak wyznał Caroline ostatniego dnia spotkał śliczną dziewczynę – wilkołaka, przy której zapomina o wszystkich złych wydarzeniach w Mystic Falls.

-Jednak zakończenie związku z Tylerem, to pestka w porównaniu z konfrontacją z Klausem – pomyślała Caroline i uśmiechnęła się lekko na wspomnienie hybrydy. Oczywiście wiedziała, że Klaus jej nie skrzywdzi, jednak obawiała się spotkania z nim z jednego prostego powodu. Klaus czytał z niej jak z otwartej książki. To jednocześnie ją fascynowało i przerażało. Znał ją lepiej niż jej przyjaciele. Tylko on jeden wiedział, że nie chciała nigdy lekarstwa. Tylko on wiedział, że małomiasteczkowa rzeczywistość jej nie zadowoli. Tak, Klaus znał ją najlepiej.

Gdy Caroline wyszła z lotniska i chciała złapać taksówkę usłyszała jak ktoś ją woła:

- Panna Caroline Forbes? – zapytał czarnowłosy mężczyzna o brązowych oczach i krępej budowie

- Tak – odpowiedziała nieśmiało Caroline i zaczęła zastanawiać się skąd on wie kim ona jest, skoro nie powiedziała nikomu, że się tutaj wybiera. Ani Elenie, ani Stefanowi ani nawet Klausowi. Przecież to miała być niespodzianka i okazja żeby przemyśleć co mu powie.

- Pan Mikaelson przysłał mnie po Panią. Przeprasza, że nie może Pani powitać osobiście, ale obiecuje nadrobić tę drobną niedogodność

- Oh, dziękuję – no tak zapomniałam, że nie da się zaskoczyć niczym hybrydy – pomyślała blondynka. – Kiedy raczy się pojawić powiem mu, że ma wyłączyć zdalne namierzanie. Czy ja mam w pod skórą ukryty chip? No bo przecież nie mógł namierzyć mojej komórki bo ją wyłączyłam. Chyba, że kazał mnie śledzić! No ta opcja jest zdecydowanie najgorsza, ale w sumie najbardziej prawdopodobna. To by wyjaśniało, że paczuszka z biletem pojawiła się na następny dzień po wyjeździe Tylera. Boże jaka ja byłam głupia!

Z rozważań wyrwało ją odchrząknięcie czarnowłosego. – Czy możemy już ruszać? – zapytał niepewnie.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała Caroline i w myślach dodała – już ja sobie porozmawiam z panem Mikaelsonem.

Droga upłynęła Caroline przyjemnie. Klaus jak zwykle miał rację. Nowy Orlean wydawał się magiczny i pełen uroku. Gdy dojechali na miejsce, Caroline zobaczyła willę, która wyglądem przypominała dom Klausa w Mystic Falls. Jednak już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że jest znacznie większa. Szofer zabrał bagaż i skierował się ku głównym drzwiom. Gdy je otworzył Caroline zamarła.

Blondynka stanęła pośrodku pokoju, który był większy niż jej cały dom i zaczęła pocierać oczy ze zdumienia. Kryształowy żyrandol wiszący na wysokim suficie odbijał promienie słoneczne, przez co na białych ścianach można było zobaczyć prawdziwą tęczę. Gdy wreszcie oderwała od niego oczy, dostrzegła schody zarówno z prawej jak i z lewej strony pokoju, które prowadziły na piętro i całe były wykonane z marmuru. Pod schodami znajdowały się wielkie zaszklone drzwi , które prowadziły na taras i jak podejrzewała Caroline do ogrodu.

- Witam –głos nieznajomej wyrwał Caroline z zadumy

- Dzień dobry, czy Klaus jest w domu?

- Nie było by mnie tu, gdyby ON tutaj był i nie będzie mnie gdy już wróci – powiedziała nieznajoma

- Przykro mi, ale nie rozumiem

- Gdyby Klaus tu był i wiedział co zamierzam już pewnie bym nie żyła

- Nie wiem kim jesteś, ale na twoim miejscu nie narażałabym się na gniew Klausa. Jeśli on będzie chciał twojej śmierci równie dobrze możesz uznać że już nie żyjesz

Nieznajoma uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała:

- Zapomniałam się przedstawić, jestem Sophie. Haley mówiła mi, że ty próbowałaś go zabić parę razy i mimo to wciąż żyjesz

- Haley? Skąd ty znasz Haley?

- To nie jest ważne. Powinnaś raczej zapytać czego chcę od ciebie?

- A czego ty możesz chcieć od mnie?

- Caroline, według Haley jesteś jedyną osobą na której zależy Klausowi. Nie zależy mu na niej pomimo, że z nią spał…

- Co? – przerwała jej Caroline- To niemożliwe!- wykrzyczała ze łzami w oczach

- Nie zależy mu na dziecku, które będzie z nią miał….

- Dziecko?

- Ale zależy mu na tobie i tylko ty możesz dać ochronę dziecku

- O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?

- Witaj Caroline – odezwał się głos za jej plecami

- Haley? Co to wszystko znaczy? To prawda? Jesteś w ciąży z Klausem?

- Tak, ale już nie długo…

- Co to znaczy?

- Wiedźmy chciały przekonać Klausa, aby rozpoczął walkę z Marcelem o władzę i do tego celu chciały wykorzystać mnie i dziecko, jednak Klaus nie jest ….. zainteresowany dzieckiem, a ja chcę żeby się urodziło.

- A co to ma wspólnego ze mną? – zapytała Caroline

- To proste Klaus jest zainteresowany tobą, więc zawarłam układ z wiedźmami

- Z czarownicami - trąciła Sophie

- Wszystko jedno – odpowiedziała Haley

- Ale co ja ma do tego

Haley uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała:

- Pamiętasz sztuczkę Klausa z ciałami?

- Kiedy przybył do Mistic Falls na początku posłużył się ciałem Alarica…. Ty chcesz żebyśmy my zamieniły się ciałami?! – krzyknęła Caroline

- Niezupełnie, Klaus by mnie chyba za to zabił obojętnie czy byłabym w twoim ciele czy swoim, wolę nie ryzykować. Wpadłam na lepszy pomysł.

- Jaki?

- W skrócie, po tym jak Tyler zadzwonił do mnie, że się rozstaliście wysłałam ci bilet. Trochę to kosztowało, ale skoro miałaś uwierzyć, że to od Klausa, musiałam zainwestować w pierwszą klasę. A jeśli chodzi o sam układ między mną a Sophie to polega on na tym, iż …..

- Przemieszczę dziecko do twojego ciała – powiedziała Sophie

- Co? Wy chyba zwariowałyście! To nie może się udać! Wampiry nie mogą mieć dzieci!

- Zajście w ciąże a jej utrzymanie to dwie zupełnie inne sprawy. Jednak biorąc pod uwagę, iż to dziecko będzie wilkołakiem będziesz potrzebowała krwi Klausa, żeby przetrwać ciążę, jednak z tego co mówi Haley to nie będzie dla Klausa problem – dodała Sophie

Nim Caroline zdążyła się zorientować ktoś wstrzyknął jej dużą dawkę werbeny, co spowodowało całkowity paraliż. Wiedziała co się dzieje jednak nie mogła się poruszyć. Widziała jak kładą ją na podłodze a obok niej kładzie się Haley. Sophie zaczęła odprawiać jakieś zaklęcie i Caroline czuła już tylko ogromny ból. Jej oczy zalały się łzami bo tylko w taki sposób mogła odreagować. Wampirzyca zamknęła oczy, ból nie tylko nie przechodził ale jeszcze się wzmagał. Caroline wiłaby się i krzyczała gdyby tylko mogła, ale nadal nie dała rady się poruszyć. W końcu z bezsilności, z powodu bólu nie do zniesienie i z braku siły odpłynęła w ciemność…..

- Caroline? Co się stało? Co ty tutaj robisz? – z otchłani usłyszała głos Klausa

- Klaus?

- Tak to ja kochanie, co się stało?

- Zostaniesz ojcem?

- Skąd o tym wiesz?

- To prawda?

- Tak Haley nosi moje dziecko…

- Już nie – powiedziała Caroline i usnęła w ramionach Klausa….


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline obudziły promienie słońca na jej twarzy. Nadal jednak nie otworzyła oczu.

- To był tylko sen – pomyślała blondynka i uczucie ulgi rozlało się po całym jej ciele. Przecież to było niemożliwe. Nie mogła nosić pod sercem dziecka Klausa. Skupiając się na tej myśli otworzyła oczy.

- Witaj z powrotem kochanie

- O cholera, więc to jednak nie był sen? – Caroline nie była pewna czy pyta siebie czy Klausa

- Powiedz mi co się stało. Kiedy wszedłem do domu zobaczyłem cię leżącą na podłodze i nieprzytomną. Próbowałem cię obudzić, ale nie reagowałaś. Kiedy w końcu się ocknęłaś, zapytałaś…-Klaus nie mógł wydusić z siebie więcej słów. Caroline spojrzała w jego oczy i powiedziała tak cicho, że tylko wampir mógł usłyszeć jej słowa.

- Zapytałam czy to prawda, że Haley nosi twoje dziecko

Klaus pokiwał tylko twierdząco głową, gdyż nadal nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Oczy Caroline zalały się łzami. Miała ochotę krzyczeć, jednak z jej ust wydobył się jedynie szept:

- Ze wszystkich kobiet musiałeś wybrać akurat Haley? Dlaczego tak mnie nienawidzisz? Myślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić!

- Caroline, ja…. – Klaus wziął głęboki wdech i zaczął mówić dalej – To się stało zanim zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. To była tylko jednorazowa sprawa. Byłem pijany i rozżalony bo ty...

- Czyli to moja wina tak! – Caroline wykrzyczała to zdanie z całą siłą jaką posiadała – Co ja niby ci zrobiłam, że postanowiłeś przespać się z moim najgorszym wrogiem?

- Powiedziałem ci, że okazałem przebaczenie, życzliwość, litość tylko ze względu na ciebie, a ty stałaś na werandzie i nawet się nie poruszyłaś. Wiedziałem, że co bym nie zrobił i tak nigdy nie dasz mi szansy, kilka dni później Haley zadzwoniła i ….

- Daruj mi szczegóły

- Wybacz mi gdybym tylko mógł przypuszczać, że kiedykolwiek dasz mi chociaż cień szansy nigdy bym tego nie zrobił

Caroline wpatrywała się w twarz Klausa przez chwilę nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od jego oczu. Biła z nich prawda. W sumie Klaus nigdy jej nie okłamał. Zawsze mówił jej szczerze co czuje. Nigdy co prawda nie powiedział wprost, że jest w niej zakochany, jednak nie zaprzeczył gdy ona będąc na łożu śmierci wyznała mu że o tym wie.

- Czy teraz gdy dziecka już nie ma będziesz w stanie mi wybaczyć? Nie dzisiaj czy za rok, ale może za wiek? Proszę powiedz, że istnieje szansa abyśmy mogli …

Caroline przerwała Klausowi nim ten mógł dokończyć. Nie chciała słuchać do czego zmierza, choć doskonale wiedziała co kryło się na końcu tego zdania.

- Kto ci powiedział, że dziecka już nie ma?

- Ty – odpowiedział Klaus bez chwili wahania – kiedy potwierdziłam, że Haley nosi moje dziecko powiedziałaś, że już nie. Szczerze to poczułem ulgę po twoich słowach. Wiedziałem że ta sprawa kiedyś wypłynie i zniszczy to co jest między nami. Ale Elijah stwierdził, że to dziecko pomoże nam odbudować naszą rodzinę. Nie wiem w jaki sposób skoro już od samego początku kłócimy się o nie, a Rebekah nie chce mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Dobrze, że problem sam się rozwiązał.

- Problem! – wykrzyknęła Caroline – Dziecko to dla ciebie problem! Przykro mi to mówić, ale problem się nie rozwiązał tylko przemieścił! – dodała Caroline zakrywając oczy dłońmi, żeby Klaus nie mógł zobaczyć jej łez.

- Caroline co to znaczy? – zapytał niepewnie Klaus. Gdy ta nie odpowiedziała tylko szlochała dalej, przeniósł się w wampirzym tempie z fotela, który zajmował do tej pory na łóżko, na którym siedziała Caroline opierając się o zagłówek. Klaus zaczął głaskać jej włosy, a gdy to nie przyniosło rezultatu przytulił ją mocno do swojej piersi. – Kochanie proszę powiedz mi co się stało. Wiesz, że nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić.

Bliskość ciała Klausa, jego zapach były dla Caroline niczym balsam na skołataną duszę. Po chwili, będąc nadal w jego ramionach i nie patrząc mu w oczy powiedziała cicho:

- Dziecko, nadal żyje. Tylko, że teraz… - Caroline przerwała nie wiedząc jak mu to powiedzieć. Klaus delikatnie ujął w dłonie jej twarz.

- Dokończ proszę, tylko teraz….

Patrząc mu prosto w oczy blondynka odważyła się wreszcie wypowiedzieć słowa, w które do tej pory sama nie była w stanie uwierzyć.

- Ono jest we mnie.

Caroline nie mogła nic wyczytać z twarzy Klausa. Siedział nieruchomo nie zmieniając pozycji. Po kilku minutach, gdy nadal się nie poruszył Caroline nie wiedziała co ma zrobić.

- Klaus, wszystko w porządku? – zapytała blondynka

Na dźwięk jej głosu, Klaus wyrwał się z zadumy i mrugnął parę razy.

- TY, pytasz mnie czy wszystko w porządku? – Caroline nie była w stanie zinterpretować tonu jego głosu. Mogła wyczuć w nim zarówno nutkę sarkazmu jak i bólu. Sprzeczne emocje powinny towarzyszyć kobietom w ciąży nie zaś przyszłym tatusiom pomyślała. TATUŚ, Klaus będzie czyimś TATUSIEM! Do tej pory Caroline nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Gdy w końcu sobie to uświadomiła, zaczęła się głośno śmiać. To była mieszanka histerycznego jak i szczerego śmiechu. Klaus popatrzył na nią z niepokojem.

- Caroline…-zaczął niepewnie – To był żart tak? Bo przecież to niemożliwe. Wampiry nie mogą mieć dzieci…

- Wampiry nie mogą zajść w ciążę, jednak utrzymanie jej to zupełnie inna sprawa, tak przynajmniej twierdzi Sophie – powiedziała Caroline kiedy już przestała się śmiać

- Sophie?

- Czarownica która zrobiła hokus-pokus

- Sophie była TUTAJ?!

- Masz 1000 lat, myślałam że jesteś inteligentny- powiedziała z sarkazmem Caroline- oczywiście że tutaj była. Razem z Haley stwierdziły, że najlepiej dla dziecka i dla nich będzie jeśli zrobią małe czary-mary

- Haley wie o tym co tu zaszło?

- Nie spałeś chyba najlepiej ostatniej nocy co? Myślisz, że można usunąć dziecko z ciała jednej kobiety i umieścić je w ciele innej i ta pierwsza nie będzie wiedziała?

- Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć to nie spałem od trzech dni, bo tyle czasu zajęło ci dojście do siebie. Nie wiedziałem jak ci pomóc. Pierwszy raz w życiu byłem zupełnie bezradny. – Caroline patrzyła na niego w osłupieniu – A jeśli chodzi o Haley to przecież ona chciała tego dziecka, zawsze marzyła o tym by mieć rodzinę…

- Tak, ale ty go nie chciałeś. A czarownice dały jej ultimatum dziecko przeżyje jedynie jeśli ty zdetronizujesz jakiegoś tam Marcela. Więc aby dać bezpieczeństwo dziecku, opowiedziała im o mnie. Stwierdziła, że tylko umieszczając dziecko … w moim łonie, zmuszą cię do współpracy.

- Sprytnie – stwierdził Klaus i po chwili dodał cicho – zawsze mówiłem, że miłość to największa słabość wampira.

Klaus uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie własnych słów. To właśnie powiedział Elijah, gdy brat wyznał mu swoje uczucia.

- Więc co teraz? – spytała niepewnie Caroline

Klaus spojrzał na nią z czułością. Zrobiłby dla niej dosłownie wszystko. Czarownice miały rację.

- Jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby rozwiązać tę sytuację – powiedział pewnym siebie głosem Klaus

- Oświeć mnie

- Musimy znaleźć czarownicę, która usunie z ciebie to coś

- To COŚ?! Mówisz o swoim dziecku

- Czarownice już ci powiedziały, że TO mnie nie interesuje. Chcę tylko żebyś była bezpieczna. A zdaję się, że zapominasz, że to dziecko jest wilkołakiem.

Caroline nie pomyślała o tym do tej pory. Wilkołak. Jad wilkołaka to śmierć dla wampira. Klaus jakby odczytując jej myśli dodał cicho.

- Jad rozprzestrzenia się teraz po całym twoim ciele.

- To o tym mówiła Sophie – Caroline powiedziała głosem cichszym od szeptu

- O tym? – zdziwił się Klaus

- Powiedziała, że będę potrzebować twojej krwi

- Oczywiście kochanie, zaraz nakarmię cię swoją krwi a potem poszukam czarownicy, która usunie…

- Nie! – krzyknęła Caroline i dotknęła swojego brzucha. Coś w środku poruszyło się delikatnie – ono się rusza!

- Caroline to nie ma znaczenia. To zabija cię od środka. Nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci się stało. Caroline nie słuchała tego co Klaus do niej mówił. Złapała go za rękę i położyła ją na swoim łonie.

- Czujesz?

Klaus już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale nagle poczuł ruch pod swoją ręką. Łzy zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach.

- Nie możemy go zabić

- Caroline nie możesz….

- Sophie powiedziała, że jeśli będziesz mnie karmił swoją krwią przez całą ciąże …..

- Chcesz URODZIĆ TO DZIECKO!

- Klaus, nigdy więcej nie będę miała okazji przeżyć tego doświadczenia….

- Nie!

- Ale…

- Powiedziałem nie. Nie wiesz co może się stać. Nie jesteś świadoma zagrożenia?!

- Więc dowiedzmy się co może się stać. Zapytajmy Sophie.

- Sophie?! Jak tylko ją zobaczę… możesz być pewna że ona już nie żyję!

- Klaus, proszę!

- Co tu się dzieje? – zapytał Elijah, nagle wkraczając do pokoju

- Klaus chce zabić MOJE dziecko! – krzyknęła Caroline

- TWOJE dziecko?- zapytali jednocześnie Klaus i Elijah i spojrzeli na Caroline. Nie dostając odpowiedzi Elijah zwrócił się w stronę brata:

- Klaus, odpowiesz mi? CO TU SIĘ DZIEJE?!...

...

Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa. Postaram się dodać coś jeszcze w tym tygodniu bądź na początku przyszłego. Na razie jest może trochę nudno jednak akcja niedługo nabierze tempa. Myślałam o przetłumaczeniu opowiadania po angielsku, jednak gdy zobaczyłam komentarze w tym języku stwierdziłam, że skupię się na polskiej wersji.

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus i Caroline wpatrywali się w siebie dłuższą chwilę. Żadne z nich nie miało zamiaru ustąpić bo sądziło, że wie lepiej co robić dalej. Ciszę przerwały słowa Elijah, który nadal nie był świadomy ostatnich wydarzeń.

- Więc Niklaus, powiesz wreszcie o co chodzi?

Klaus wstał z łóżka i odwrócił się w stronę brata. Następnie rozsiadając się wygodnie na fotelu zaczął wyjaśniać Pierwotnemu, co wydarzyło się podczas jego nieobecności.

- Podczas twojego pobytu w Mystic Falls sprawy przybrały nieoczekiwany obrót. Podczas gdy ty spędzałeś upojne chwile ze swoją drogą ludzką od pewnego czasu przyjaciółką Kateriną, twoja nowa przyjaciółeczka Sophie postanowiła wydać na siebie wyrok śmierci.

- Niklaus nie było mnie jedynie 5 dni, na pewno w tym czasie nie zrobiła nic, co uzasadniałoby…

- Razem z Haley uknuła intrygę. Aby zwabić tutaj Caroline i wykorzystać ją, aby móc mną manipulować.

- A niby co im miało dać zwabienie tutaj panny Forbes? Co to ma wspólnego z tobą?

Klaus wstał i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Wyszedł z pokoju w wampirzym tempie i po sekundzie wrócił trzymając w jednym ręku butelkę whiskey, a w drugiej trzy szklanki. Klaus dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę , że Elijah nie ma pojęcia o jego „związku" z Caroline. Nigdy nie rozmawiali z bratem o „dziewczynach" jednak biorąc pod uwagę, że całe nadprzyrodzone Mystic Falls wiedziało o jego słabości do blondynki uważał, iż brat jest w pewnym stopniu świadomy, jak ważna jest dla niego ta młoda wampirzyca. Klaus napełnił wszystkie szklanki i położył je na stoliku koło łóżka. Wziąwszy jedną do ręki od razu przystawił ją do ust i opróżnił zawartość. Gdy nalał sobie kolejną porcję powrócił na zajmowany wcześniej fotel.

- Więc? – zapytał Elijah

- Caroline jest moją….- Klaus nie wiedział jak opisać bratu relację łączącą go z Caroline-…Drogą Przyjaciółką. Haley wysłała jej bilet, podszywając się pode mnie i kiedy Caroline dotarła do mojego domu czekała tu na nią razem z Sophie. Wymyśliły sobie, że przemieszczając dziecko….-Klaus zawahał się chwilę i spojrzał na wampirzycę zanim dokończył - … do ciała Caroline, zmuszą mnie do posłuszeństwa. Jednak jedyne co osiągnęły to dostanie się na szczyt mojej czarnej listy. Gwarantuję ci bracie, że jak tylko dowiem się gdzie są….. powiem tylko, że czeka je powolna… baaaardzo powolna śmierć. Będą błagać, bym wreszcie zakończył ich męczarnie. Po tych słowach Klaus wziął łyk alkoholu i uśmiechnął się, a w jego oczach można było dostrzec błysk. Błysk, który Elijah znał już bardzo dobrze spędziwszy tyle lat ze swoim bratem. Dla kobiet nie było już ratunku. Nikt ani nic nie było w stanie wpłynąć na plany Klausa.

Elijah wziął napełnioną przez hybrydę szklankę i podobnie jak brat od razu wypił zawartość. Następnie skierował się w stronę Klausa, zabrał mu butelkę i ponownie napełnił szklankę. Oddając ją, spojrzał z niepokojem na Caroline, która cały ten czas trzymała się za brzuch i patrzała z lękiem na Klausa unikającego jej wzroku, i zapytał:

- Więc teraz panno Forbes nosi pani po sercem mojego bratanka?

- Caroline, proszę mów mi Caroline. Powiedziała blondynka i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do Pierwotnego.

- Dobrze Caroline. I to o tym dziecku mówiłaś?

Wampirzyca kiwnęła jedynie głową. Nie miała już siły by mówić, jad rozprzestrzeniał się po jej ciele. Gdy po chwili krzyknęła z bólu, z jej ust wypłynęła krew. Elijah chciał do niej podejść jednak nim zdążył się poruszyć na jej łóżku siedział już Klaus, który obejmował ją ramieniem. Z jego szokowanego wyrazu twarzy Klaus wyczytał, że brat nie wie co się dzieje:

- To jad, dziecko jest wilkołakiem. A teraz jeśli możesz zostaw nas samych. Muszę dać jej swoją krew.

- Oczywiście- odpowiedział Elijah – daj mi znać jeśli mógłbym jakoś pomóc. I po tych słowach już go nie było.

Klaus nadal trzymając Caroline w ramionach położył ją delikatnie na swoich kolanach i pochylił się odsłaniając szyję.

- Częstuj się – powiedział

Caroline bez chwili namysłu wysunęła kły i wbiła je w jedwabistą skórę Klausa. Minęło pięć miesięcy odkąd ostatni raz mogła posmakować jego krwi. Przez swoje krótkie wampirze życie ze względu na karmienie się z torebek miała okazję kosztować setek różnych krwi. Miała nawet swoją ulubioną grupę: B+. Jednak nic nie mogło się równać doznaniu, które przeżywała w tej chwili. Nie wiedziała czy smak krwi Klausa jest tak wyjątkowy ze względu na to że jest pierwotnym albo że jest hybrydą, czy ma to związek z czymś innym. Będąc w swego rodzaju ekstazie, używając przy tym wampirzej szybkości, zmieniła pozycję i teraz siedziała na nim okrakiem zanurzając dłonie w jego włosach. Słysząc cichy pomruk zadowolenia wydobywający się z gardła Klausa, Caroline nabrała większej pewności siebie. Popchnęła hybrydę do tyłu zmuszając go do położenia się na łóżku wiedząc, że gdyby tylko chciał mógłby z łatwością odeprzeć jej atak. Zamiast tego ręce Klausa mocno przyciskały Caroline do jego klatki piersiowej, by była jeszcze bliżej niego. Po chwili jego uścisk osłabł. Caroline oderwała się od jego szyi i spojrzała mu w oczy. Wyglądał na wyraźnie osłabionego.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała Caroline i przesunęła się na drugą stronę łóżka

- Nie masz za co przepraszać – odpowiedział Klaus, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech z dołeczkami. Zbliżył się do Caroline i kciukiem starł krople swojej krwi z jej dolnej wargi, a następnie wsadził palec do swych ust. Patrząc na zszokowaną twarz dziewczyny, Klaus uśmiechnął się szeroko i dodał – wypiłaś sporą ilość mojej krwi, co znacząco mnie osłabiło. Każda kropla jest cenna. Nie chciałem, żeby się zmarnowała- Następnie wstał, wziął dwie szklanki napełnione alkoholem i upił ze swojej łyk. – To powinno pomóc zarówno mnie jak i tobie – to mówiąc podał drugą szklankę Caroline.

- Chyba nie powinnam. To może zaszkodzić dziecku – powiedziała wampirzyca odstawiając szklankę z powrotem na stolik

- To nie ma znaczenia. Mówiłem ci już, że to dziecko nic dla mnie nie znaczy. Jutro skontaktuję się z pewną czarownicą, która rozwiąże ten pro… tą sytuację

- Bonnie na pewno wiedziałaby co zrobić – zdążyła powiedzieć Caroline zanim zaczęła płakać. W myślach jednak dodała, że zmarła niedawno przyjaciółka, pomogłaby jej uratować to dziecko. Klaus przytulił blondynkę i okrył ją satynową kołdrą.

- Cichutko, nie płacz kochanie. Jutro o tym porozmawiamy. A teraz musisz wypocząć. To był długi dzień.

- Przecież wstałam dopiero kilka godzin temu, a według tego co mówiłeś przespałam trzy ostatnie dni.

- Tak, jednak twój organizm zmaga się teraz z wilczym jadem, więc albo pójdziesz grzecznie spać albo każę ci wypić zawartość szklaneczki. Twój wybór.

- Więc może jednak położę się na godzinkę.

- Grzeczna dziewczynka

Gdy Klaus próbował wstać z łóżka, Caroline chwyciła go za rękę.

- Klaus?

- Tak Kochanie?

- To co się stało….. Kiedy piłam twoją krew…Przecież to nie był pierwszy raz…. Ale dzisiaj było inaczej…. Ja nie wiem …

- Jutro. Jutro odpowiem na wszystkie twoje pytania. Teraz śpij. Klaus pocałował dziewczynę w policzek po czym zgasił światło i wychodząc delikatnie zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Gdy Klaus schodził po schodach do salonu, zobaczył czekającego na niego Elijah z butelką whiskey i dwoma szklankami. Klaus usiadł na kanapie naprzeciwko brata. Elijah bez słowa odkręcił butelkę i nalał alkohol do literatek.

- Więc gdy mówiłeś o Caroline „droga przyjaciółka", jaki rodzaj przyjaźni miałeś na myśli? Taki łączący mnie i Katerinę czy łączący Elenę i Caroline?

- Nie jestem dziewczyną, więc raczej pijamaparty i tego typu sprawy mnie nie interesują

- Więc pierwsza opcja?

- Nigdy nie spałem z Caroline jeśli o to pytasz. Nigdy się z nią nawet nie całowałem

- Ale karmiłeś ją swoją krwią…

- Tak

- Tylko dzisiaj?

- Nie

- Kiedy jeszcze?

- Gdy Tyler Lockwood ją ugryzł

- Dlaczego?

- Bo mu kazałem

- Nie pytałem dlaczego ją ugryzł, choć zważywszy na twoją odpowiedź wrócimy jeszcze do tego. – na te sława Klaus przewrócił oczami – pytałem dlaczego dałeś jej swoją krew?

Klaus nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się jedynie intensywnie w brata.

- Czy kiedyś jeszcze karmiłeś ją swoją krwią?

- Tak

- Kontynuuj

- Gdy ją ugryzłem

Po tych słowach Klaus przestał patrzeć na brata i utkwił wzrok w podłodze.

- Dlaczego?

- Dlaczego ją ugryzłem czy dlaczego znów jej dałem swoją krew?

- Jedno i drugie

- No cóż… To było zaraz po śmierci Kola. Bonnie uwięziła mnie w domu Eleny, a Tyler zaczął opowiadać jak to zaaplikują mi lekarstwo, by móc mnie wreszcie zabić. Kiedy powiedziałem Caroline, żeby zadzwoniła do Bonnie, by ta mnie uwolniła, nie zgodziła się. Mimo, że obiecałem nie zabijać Eleny i Jeremiego za to co zrobili. Powiedziałem, że jesteśmy kwita, bo ja wcześniej zabiłem matkę Tylera. Wtedy ona stwierdziła, że nigdy mi nie pomoże i że nie jestem nawet wart kalorii, które traci mówiąc do mnie. Wówczas nie mogąc się do niej zbliżyć, przebiłem jej brzuch drewnianym wieszakiem, który miałem w zasięgu dłoni i przeniosłem ją na nim do salonu, w którym uwięziła mnie czarownica. I wtedy ją ugryzłem. To najbardziej frustrująca kobieta jaką znam.-na te słowa Klaus uśmiechnął się pod nosem – Jest uparta, irytująca, wkurzająca, a przy tym jednocześnie jest wesoła, pogodna, pełna światła, silna. Nie boi się mnie… choć powinna

- A dlaczego ponownie dałeś jej krew?

- Bo nie mogę pozwolić jej umrzeć. Bo nie mogę pozwolić by coś jej się stało. Bo nie mogę pozwolić żeby ktoś ją skrzywdził. Co chcesz usłyszeć?

- Prawdę

Klaus znów spojrzał w oczy brata.

- Prawda jest taka, że ja… kocham ją. Każdego dnia coraz bardziej.

- Więc?

- Więc?

- Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?

- Znajdę czarownicę, która usunie…

- Naprawdę tego chcesz?

- Tu nie chodzi o to czego ja chcę. Chodzi o to co słuszne. Nie ma innej rady.

- Zastanów się

- Nie ma nad czym

- Myślę, że jednak jest. To pierwsza kobieta, która dotarła do twojego serca. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem ani nie słyszałem, żebyś traktował kogoś w ten sposób. A teraz ta kobieta nosi twoje dziecko. I chce je urodzić...

- Nie

- Niklaus zastanów się. Wszystko o czym marzyłeś może się spełnić.

- Powiedziałem nie.

- Wrócimy do tego później. Teraz opowiedz mi jak to się stało, że teraz jesteście przyjaciółmi?

- Silas wmówił mi, że wbił we mnie kołek z białego dębu więc zadzwoniłem do Caroline, żeby pomogła mi go wyciągnąć.

- Ona się zgodziła?

- Tak

- Po tym wszystkim co zrobiłeś?

- Wiesz, że moja śmierć to wyrok dla niej, Stefana, Eleny, Tylera i Damona. Choć tym ostatnim Caroline nie przejęłaby się za bardzo. Ciekawe co między nimi zaszło. Muszę ją kiedyś o to zapytać.

- Rozumiem, ale to nie wyjaśnia tego, że zostaliście przyjaciółmi. Użyłeś "przymusu"?

- Nigdy bym jej tego nie zrobił!

- Z innymi...

- Inni to nie Caroline!

- Więc?

- Nie odpuścisz co?

- W końcu jestem Mikeasonem - Elijah uśmiechnął się do brata

- Od początku miałem do niej słabość. Wiele razy gang Scooby doo wykorzystywał ją jako rozpraszacz

- Rozpraszacz?

- Zawsze, gdy knuli jakiś plan przeciwko mnie przysyłali ją

- Ale ty wiedziałeś czemu się z tobą spotyka?

- Tak

- I nie przeszkadzało ci to?

- Nie

- Dlaczego?

- Bo nie miało dla mnie znaczenia dlaczego to robi. Chciałem by była blisko mnie. Poza tym ich wielkie plany zawsze okazywały się niewypałami, a każde spotkanie coraz bardziej nas do siebie zbliżało. Po tym jak wyjechałem do Nowego Orleanu nie było dnia, żebym o niej nie myślał.

Klaus opróżnił literatkę po czym kontynuował.

- Kiedy wysłała mi zaproszenie na zakończenie szkoły byłem zaskoczony, ale szczęśliwy. To znaczyło, że chce abym towarzyszył jej w tym ważnym dniu.

- To było wtedy, gdy tak nagle wyjechałeś?

- Tak. Oczywiście zanim dotarłem na miejsce zdążyła się wpakować w niezłe tarapaty - Klaus roześmiał się na wspomnienie tamtych wydarzeń.

- Co się stało?

- Bonnie podniosła kurtynę, więc powróciły wszystkie nadprzyrodzone istoty z niezałatwionymi sprawami w Mystic Falls. A wśród nich 12 czarownic, które zabiła Caroline. Ich przywódczyni próbowała zemścić się na niej, więc musiałem interweniować.

- A na czym polegała twoja interwencja?

- Odciąłem wiedźmie głowę. Następnie dałem Damonowi swoją krew, bo miał we krwi jad wilkołaka, a potem wróciłem być dać prezent Caroline

- Niech pomyślę. Coś z biżuterii?

- Nie. Pozwoliłem Tylerowi wrócić do Mystic Falls i obiecałem, że go nie zabiję.

Po tych słowach Elijah wziął głęboki wdech. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał od brata.

- Okazałeś mu przebaczenie? Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z moim bratem?

- Zabawne, na prawdę. Nie wybaczyłem mu. Zrobiłem to dla Caroline.

- Więc to nie ty użyłeś wobec niej "przymusu", tylko ona wobec ciebie?

Elijah i Klaus roześmiali się jednocześnie.

- W pewnym sensie. Nie mogę jej stracić Elijah - z twarzy hybrydy zniknęły resztki uśmiechu, gdy wypowiadał te słowa.

- Nie stracisz

- Więc rozumiesz, że nie mogę tego ciągnąć. Nie mogę jej pozwolić...

- Może najpierw porozmawiamy o tym z czarownicami i dopiero wtedy podejmiecie decyzję.

- Nawet jeśli byłoby możliwe, żeby dziecko rozwijało się w niej i ona przeżyłaby poród, pozostaje jeszcze sprawa... dzielenia się krwią.

- Jestem tego w pełni świadomy

- Ale ona chyba nie. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy z konsekwencji.

- Więc jej wytłumacz i pozwól jej samej podjąć decyzję.

- Niby jak mam jej to powiedzieć? Może coś w stylu: Caroline chcąc utrzymać ciążę musisz cały ten okres żywić się moją krwią. Jak pewnie zauważyłaś, czym częściej to robisz, tym ma to silniejszy efekt zarówno na mnie jak i na ciebie. Na pewno słyszałaś, że dzielenie się krwią to bardzo intymne doświadczenie. Ale nie sądzę żebyś wiedziała, że robienie tego regularnie przez okres dłuższy niż miesiąc może spowodować powstanie swego rodzaju sire-bond. Możesz się ode mnie uzależnić. Nie tylko od mojej krwi ale także od mojej bliskości. Za każdym razem będziesz pragnęła więcej. Będziesz pożądała zarówno mojej krwi jak i mojego ciała. Zrobisz dosłownie wszystko, żeby mnie zadowolić. Tak mam jej to powiedzieć? Ona nigdy się na to nie zgodzi!

- Więc nie masz powodu do zmartwień. Chyba, że jednak widzisz szansę, że to nie zmieni jej nastawienia do ciąży. Powiedz jej prawdę. Pozwól jej podjąć decyzję. Jeśli zrobisz to wbrew jej woli... nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie ci to wybaczyć. Ona mówi o tym dziecku jako o swoim.

Klaus w odpowiedzi jedynie pokiwał twierdząco głową. Elijah wlał do szklanek kolejną porcję whiskey i jedną z nich podał bratu.

- Masz wypij to. Jutro po rozmowie z czarownicami zastanowimy się co zrobić dalej. Teraz powinniśmy się przespać.

Zanim Klaus poszedł do swojej sypialni skierował się do pokoju, w którym spała Caroline. Otworzył drzwi jak najciszej umiał, żeby jej nie obudzić, usiadł na jej łóżku, pocałował ją w policzek i wyszeptał:

- W innych okolicznościach byłbym teraz najszczęśliwszym stworzeniem na ziemi - mówiąc to niepewnie położył rękę na brzuchu Caroline, która leżała na plecach - mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi wybaczysz. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby coś ci się stało. Po tych słowach poprawił kołdrę Caroline otulając ją dokładnie. Następnie złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej czole i udał się do siebie.

Caroline otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się po pokoju. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła jaki jest piękny. Ściany w kolorze bzu idealnie współgrały z białymi meblami. Łóżko, na którym leżała również było tego koloru. Na ścianach wisiały prześliczne obrazy. Jeden przedstawiał panoramę Paryża, drugi Rzymu a trzeci... tego Caroline na początku nie była pewna, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się i pomyślała: - no tak to musi być Tokio. Blondynka wstała z łóżka i otworzyła przyległe drzwi. Myślała, że otwierają się one na hol jednak jej oczom ukazała się wielka łazienka na środku której, umiejscowiona była przynajmniej dwuosobowa wanna. Jedną ścianę w całości pokrywało olbrzymie lustro, inne natomiast były koloru beżowego, dzięki kafelkom, które zdobiły pozostałe ściany. Podłoga również ułożona z płytek, miała zaś barwę czekolady, co idealnie komponowało się z resztą wnętrza. Caroline nadal będąc pod wrażeniem tego pomieszczenia otworzyła kolejne drzwi. Tym razem ujrzała czerwony pokój. Po obu jego stronach wisiały puste wieszaki a w rogu stały walizki, z którymi przyjechała Caroline. Blondynka wyciągnęła je stamtąd i ustawiła przy łóżku. Następnie przykucnęła i otworzyła jedną z nich i wyjęła z niej kosmetyczkę oraz kilka ubrań. Zdecydowała się na niebieską sukienkę do kolan i czarny żakiet...

Po długiej relaksującej kąpieli, Caroline włożyła wybrane wcześniej ubranie i zrobiła delikatny makijaż. Następnie wyszła z pokoju i zeszła schodami do salonu, w którym czekali już na nią Klaus i Elijah.

- Witaj kochanie - powiedział Klaus i uśmiechnął się do wampirzycy.

- Dzień dobry panno... Caroline - powitał ją Elijah

- Dzień dobry - odpowiedziała Caroline odwzajemniając uśmiech

Klaus miał na sobie czarne jeansy oraz niebieską koszulę. Jego brat natomiast jak zwykle ubrany był w garnitur, dzisiaj koloru ciemnoszarego z jaśniejszymi prążkami, białą koszulę i popielaty krawat.

- Na pewno jesteś głodna - stwierdził Klaus i spojrzał w oczy dziewczyny

- Tak. Głodna informacji - dodała po chwili Caroline

- Zostawię was teraz samych. Postaram się znaleźć Sophie. - przerwał niezręczną ciszę Elijah i skierował się w stronę wyjścia - Niklaus obiecaj mi, że zanim zrobisz cokolwiek porozmawiasz z panną Devereaux

- Już ci mówiłem że to niczego nie zmieni

- Obiecaj

- W porządku obiecuję

- W takim razie do zobaczenia - to mówiąc uśmiechnął się do wampirzycy

- Do widzenia - odpowiedziała Caroline

Po wyjściu brata Klaus usiadł na kanapie wskazując Caroline miejsce na przeciwko. Gdy blondynka je zajęła zapytał:

- Więc co chcesz wiedzieć?

- Wszystko

- W to nie wątpię - odpowiedział uśmiechając się do niej ponownie Klaus

- Na początek... chciałam zapytać o…. wczorajszą wymianę krwi... - powiedziała niepewnie dziewczyna - ja nie wiem co się stało... jak... dlaczego...

- Jesteś bardzo młodym wampirem Caroline masz prawo nie wiedzieć wszystkiego

- Za to ty wiesz wszystko i jesteś ekspertem w każdej dziedzinie

- Miło że tak mnie postrzegasz kochanie. Caroline przewróciła oczami na słowa hybrydy i przypomniała mu:

- Klaus powiedziałeś, że dzisiaj mi wyjaśnisz!

- I właśnie taki mam zamiar

- Więc mów!

- Jesteś bardzo niecierpliwą istotą Caroline. Blondynka znów przewróciła na niego oczami co spowodowało, że Klaus uśmiechał się jeszcze szerzej, a w jego policzkach pojawiły się tak dobrze znane wampirzycy rozkoszne dołeczki. Poczuła mrowienie w całym ciele i rozchodzące się wraz z nim uczucie gorąca. Nie chcąc jednak by Klaus rozpoznał jak na nią działa, zmrużyła oczy i gestem pokazała by kontynuował.

- Wiesz, że dzielenie się krwią to intymna sprawa- zaczął niepewnie Klaus

- Stefan coś wspominał. Bardzo się zdenerwował, gdy dowiedział się, że Damon dał Elenie swoją krew.

- Wcale mu się nie dziwię

- Ale przecież ty też dawałeś krew Damonowi, Stefanowi, Elenie...

- Tak ale to inna sprawa

- Jak to?

- Dzielenie się krwią staje się intymne gdy obie strony biorące w niej udział czują coś do siebie

- Coś? Czyli cokolwiek tak? Złość, gniew, strach... - zaczęła wymieniać nerwowo Caroline. Ta rozmowa nie szła w dobrą stronę.

- Gdy uważają się nawzajem za atrakcyjnych, gdy są pociągający dla siebie fizycznie, mentalnie, metafizycznie…

- Och - tylko tyle mogła wydobyć z siebie blondynka nim spuściła wzrok na swoje dłonie

- Nie masz się czego wstydzić Caroline

- Łatwo ci mówić. Do tej pory nie przyznawałam się sama przed sobą, że coś do ciebie czuję, a teraz mówisz mi, że jesteś tego w pełni świadomy

- Caroline nie ma w tym nic złego

- Wiem, tylko że tego jest za dużo! To wszystko dzieje się za szybko. Ledwie wczoraj, czy kilka dni temu nie wiem dokładnie, przyjechałam tutaj i wszystko wydawało się proste. No może nie do końca proste, jednak dużo łatwiejsze niż jest teraz.

- Wiem kochanie, ale skoro chcesz wiedzieć wszystko to...

- To...?

- To jeszcze nie koniec

- Będzie gorzej?

- Zależy co masz na myśli…

- Dzielenie się krwią będzie miało na nas wpływ tak?

- Tak, ale gorzej to nieodpowiednie słowo. Będzie coraz…. Intensywniej…

- Intensywniej?

- Będziesz pragnęła więcej

- Coraz więcej twojej krwi?

- Coraz więcej krwi, coraz większej bliskości….

- Mówisz o …..

- O oddaniu mi się w pełni. O oddaniu mi się zarówno fizycznie jak i mentalnie. Regularne przyjmowanie czyjejś krwi jest bardzo….. może spowodować….

- Może spowodować co?

- Wytworzenie się swego rodzaju sire-bond

- Sire-bond? Jak w przypadku twoich hybryd?

- Coś w tym rodzaju. Z tym, że hybrydy czuły przymus by robić to co im kazałem, chociaż wcale tego nie chciały… w przypadku regularnego dzielenia się krwią natomiast będziesz pragnęła mnie uszczęśliwić i sama będziesz czerpać z tego przyjemność

- Jak często?

- Jak często co?

- Jak często to się zdarza? Wytworzenie się tej więzi przy regularnym spożywaniu czyjejś krwi!

- Mam ci to podać w procentach?

- Klaus to nie jest śmieszne!

- Wiem kochanie. Nie spotkałem się jeszcze z przypadkiem, by ta więź się nie wytworzyła, gdy to trwało dłużej niż… miesiąc

- Miesiąc? Przecież w naszym przypadku to musiało by trwać koło 4-5 miesięcy!

- Wiem kochanie

- O cholera!


	4. Chapter 4

- To znaczy że…

- Tak

- I jeśli…

- Tak

- To wtedy…

- Tak

- Przestań cały czas powtarzać: TAK!

- Kiedy to prawda

- Mogłeś mnie okłamać

- Mówiłaś, że chcesz się wszystkiego dowiedzieć

- A teraz mówię, że wolałabym, żebyś mnie okłamał! – krzyknęła Caroline i po chwili dodała już ciszej- Mogłeś nie mówić mi o konsekwencjach i wykorzystać moją niewiedzę, żeby mnie od siebie uzależnić…

- Mogłem

- Więc czemu tego nie zrobiłeś?

- Bo mieszkam teraz z Elijah i gdybym ja ci nie powiedział to on by to zrobił- gdy Klaus zobaczył zszokowaną minę blondynki roześmiał się

- To miał być żart? W ogóle nie był śmieszny!

- Chciałaś, żebym cię okłamał

- W sprawie tej pieprzonej sire-bond! Teraz już jest za późno, raczej nie możesz już nic zrobić, żebym o tym nie wiedziała!

Klaus po chwili zawahania spojrzał Caroline prosto w oczy.

- Właściwie to mogę….

- O czym tym mówisz? – wampirzyca nie miała pojęcia do czego zmierza hybryda

- Mogę coś zrobić. Mogę kazać ci zapomnieć… - i nagle wszystko stało się jasne! „Przymus"!

- Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie!

- Kochanie, mówię najzupełniej poważnie - Caroline wstała i zaczęła nerwowo chodzić po pokoju

- Czyli jednak przemyślałeś sprawę i jednak żałujesz, że mi o tym powiedziałeś i zamierzasz teraz ze mnie zrobić swoją seksualną niewolnicę! – Klaus w wampirzym tempie podniósł się z kanapy i próbował podejść do Caroline, jednak gdy tylko robił krok do przodu ona cofała się o dwa, aż w końcu wpadła plecami na ścianę. Klaus oparł o nią ręce po obu stronach głowy Caroline i wyszeptał jej do ucha:

- Gdybym chciał wykorzystać „przymus", żeby zrobić z ciebie seksualną niewolnicę, jak to trafnie nazwałaś, zrobiłbym to już dawno temu. I nikt ani nic nie byłoby w stanie mnie powstrzymać

- Więc co miałeś na myśli? – spytała Caroline trzęsącym się głosem. Bliskość ciała Klausa i jego oddech na jej skórze powodowały, że blondynce trudno było zebrać myśli.

Klaus delikatnie pogładził policzek dziewczyny swoją prawą ręką i westchnął.

- Pomyślałem, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie, jeśli pomogę ci zapomnieć o wszystkim co się wydarzyło po twoim przyjeździe do Nowego Orleanu

- To znaczy o dziecku?- Hybryda jedynie kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi, jednak to wystarczyło, żeby oczy wampirzycy zalały się łzami. Caroline nie wiedząc jak przekonać Klausa by tego nie robił, nie zastanawiając się długo, uklęknęła przed nim, cały czas nie odrywając od niego oczu.

- Proszę cię nie rób tego – wyszeptała - Zrobię wszystko co zechcesz, tylko go nie zabijaj! Zostanę twoją niewolnicą, zgodzę się na wszystko, tylko nie rób mu krzywdy

Hybrydę zszokowało ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziane przez wampirzycę.

- Kochanie ja… - Klaus przykucnął i wziął Caroline w ramiona – ja tylko próbuję znaleźć najlepszy sposób, żeby ci pomóc. Chcę cię ochronić przed tym, co mogłoby się stać

- Dla mnie najgorsze co mogłoby się stać to gdybym straciła to dziecko. Chcesz mi pomóc? Więc zacznij mnie wspierać! Bo ja z niego nie zrezygnuję!

- Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić, abyś przypłaciła życiem za mój jednorazowy błąd!

Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, a gdy emocje opadły Caroline zapytała

- Czemu mi powiedziałeś o zniewoleniu?

- Bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Bo chcę żebyś mi ufała tak jak ja ufam tobie.

- Ufasz mi?

- Tak

- Więc zaufaj mi, kiedy mówię, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Że nic mi się nie stanie. Że dam radę.

- Tego nie możesz być pewna

- A ty nie możesz mieć pewności że się nie uda

- Caroline to dziecko nie jest warte ryzyka jakie chcesz podjąć

- Decyzja nie należy do ciebie

- Chyba zapominasz, że żeby przeżyć potrzebujesz mojej krwi. Więc jednak w pewnym stopniu ta decyzja należy też do mnie

- Sprytnie, czyli ty rozdajesz karty tak?

- Lepiej nie mogłaś tego ująć

- Chyba jednak o czymś zapomniałeś

- Mianowicie?

- Jeśli nie dasz mi swojej krwi to umrę, a oboje dobrze wiemy że nigdy na to nie pozwolisz

Wypowiadając te słowa blondynka uśmiechnęła się do Klausa. Miała go w garści. Jej życie było dla niego najważniejsze.

- Zawsze jeszcze mogę sprawić, że zapomnisz…

- Piję werbenę, nie możesz mnie zahipnotyzować

- Jeśli zamknę cię w szklanej wieży, twój organizm oczyści się z niej i wtedy będę mógł zrobić z tobą co tylko zechcę – powiedział pewnym siebie głosem hybryda

- Pozwalając mi pić swoją krew sprawisz, że JA BĘDĘ CHICIAŁA, żebyś robił ze mną, o czym tylko ZAMARZYSZ. Jakby nie patrzeć, ta opcja jest dla ciebie korzystniejsza – odpowiedziała mu kokieteryjnie wampirzyca

Klaus roześmiał się na to stwierdzenie i Caroline już wtedy była pewna, że mężczyzna zrobi dla niej wszystko, o co go poprosi. A ona chciała tylko jednego. Dziecka. TEGO dziecka.

Dziewczyna mocno przytuliła się do hybrydy, a on zaczął gładzić jej włosy.

- Dziękuję – wyszeptała wampirzyca

- Nie masz za co dziękować. Jeszcze się nie zgodziłem. – odpowiedział cicho Klaus

- Jeszcze godzinę temu mówiłeś kategoryczne „nie", teraz to już tylko „jeszcze nie". To szybki postęp zważywszy, że jesteś najbardziej upartą osobą jaką znam

- Ja jestem uparty? To co w takim razie powiesz o sobie?

- Ja po prostu jestem zdecydowana i wiem czego chcę. Teraz na przykład chcę już wstać z tej podłogi, bo jest mi mega niewygodnie.

Klaus w wampirzym tempie podniósł ich z podłogi i przytrzymał Caroline, zanim mogła stanąć na własnych nogach.

- Nie powiedziałem jeszcze, że się zgadzam

- Wiem

- Muszę najpierw porozmawiać z wiedźmami

- Wiem

- Nie zgodzę się na nic, co może kosztować cię życie

- Wiem

- Przestań cały czas powtarzać : WIEM!

- Kiedy to prawda – zacytowała Caroline niedawne słowa hybrydy i roześmiała się radośnie. Klaus spojrzał na dziewczynę i wywrócił na nią oczami.

Gdy Elijah wrócił do domu, Klaus i Caroline kończyli jeść śniadanie.

- I jak polowanie? – zapytał z rozbawieniem hybryda

- Polowanie? – odpowiedział mu niepewnie brat

- Na czarownicę – dokończył myśl Klaus

- Byłem w barze a potem w domu Sophie, jednak jej nie zastałem…

- Szokujące – przerwał opowieść Klaus, na co Caroline dźgnęła go widelcem

- To bolało! – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby

- I dobrze, bo miało! Daj Elijah dokończyć!

Hybryda patrzył gniewnie na Caroline, co nie uszło uwadze jego brata, który chciał ruszyć dziewczynie z odsieczą, jednak powstrzymał go wybuch śmiechu blondynki i Klausa. Pierwotny spojrzał na nich z konsternacją. Nie rozumiał jak to możliwe, że Niklaus odpuścił jej ten „atak".

- Masz szczęście, że srebro nie działa na wilkołaki w sposób opisany w legendach – wyszeptał do ucha dziewczyny Klaus i zakładając jej w tym czasie lok za ucho

- Nie boję się ciebie… - odpowiedziała zalotnie dziewczyna - ufam ci… wiem że mnie nie skrzywdzisz

- Fakt

- Ale gdyby to była prawda, nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła – dodała szybko Caroline

- WIEM

Nie spuszczali z siebie oczu. Atmosfera między nimi stała się na tyle gęsta, że Elijah musiał odchrząknąć, gdyż bał się zostać świadkiem jakichś niecenzuralnych scen. Poskutkowało. Caroline przerwała „eye-sex" i zwróciła się w stronę Pierwotnego.

- I co było dalej – zapytała Caroline. Blondynka cały czas czuła na sobie spojrzenie Klausa. TEN specyficzny rodzaj, który był zarezerwowany tylko dla niej. TEN, który powodował, że gdyby tylko była żywa, zaczerwieniłaby się. Wampirzyca potrząsnęła głową i próbowała wsłuchać się słowa Elijah.

- W jej domu znalazłem wiadomość dla nas. Chce się spotkać z naszą trójką na cmentarzu dziś w nocy

- Czemu cmentarz? Chce nas zabić? – zapytała niepewnie Caroline

- Nie kochanie. To jedyne miejsce, gdzie może bezpiecznie używać magii, aby Marcel się o tym nie dowiedział – wytłumaczył Klaus

- Użyła magii w twoim domu

Na wspomnienie tamtych wydarzeń Klaus cały zesztywniał. Caroline złapała go za rękę i pogładziła kciukiem jego dłoń.

- Gdy tylko tu przyjechałem, przekonałem kilku starych dłużników, żeby rzucili kilka zaklęć ochronnych. Dom jest odporny na „władzę" Marcela. To miało nas chronić, a tylko….

- Hej, nie obwiniaj się – wyszeptała Caroline

- Cmentarz to neutralny grunt. Panna Deveraux boi się Niklausa – dodał Elijah

- Widocznie bała się za słabo! – krzyknął hybryda – ale zmienię to dziś w nocy….

- To o której mamy tam być? – blondynka zwróciła się do Pierwotnego, ignorując słowa Klausa

- Ty nigdzie nie idziesz! – wrzasnął Klaus

- Co?

- Powiedziałem, że nigdzie nie idziesz!

- Poważnie?! Chcesz się z nimi spotkać w MOJEJ sprawie BEZE MNIE?!

- Dokładnie tak!

- Chyba żartujesz!

- Czy ja wyglądam, jakbym żartował?!

Caroline wpatrywała się w Klausa, a on w nią. Dziewczyna gotowała się w środku. Wiedziała, że mężczyzna nie odpuści. Chyba, że uda jej się wziąć go pod włos…

- Czyli chcesz, żebym tutaj została?

- Tak

- Sama? W nocy? Bez ochrony? – oj tak, to musi na niego zadziałać. Moje bezpieczeństwo jest dla niego najważniejsze – powiedziała w myślach Caroline

- Wiem co robisz. Nie uda ci się – wyszeptał Klaus – Elijah z tobą zostanie

- Nie ma mowy! Nie puszczę cię samego! – odparła blondynka

- Nie bój się, nic mi się nie stanie – powiedział hybryda z sarkazmem, na co Caroline znowu przewróciła oczami i odpowiedziała:

- Nie boję się co oni mogą zrobić tobie, tylko co ty możesz zrobić im

- Nic na co w pełni nie zasłużyli

- Niklaus zaproszenie skierowane było do całej naszej trójki

- Nie obchodzi mnie czego chce czarownica, nie ona będzie tutaj dyktowała warunki!

Ciszę przerwała Caroline, która chwytając w dłonie twarz Klausa powiedziała:

- Myślę, że najrozsądniej będzie jeśli pójdziemy wszyscy razem

- Ale…

- Hej! Uważam, że wieki, zły hybryda będzie najlepszym ochroniarzem jakiego mogę mieć. Bez urazy Elijah- mówiąc ostatnie zdanie przerwała na sekundę spojrzenie w oczy Klausa i puściła oko do Pierwotnego – To najlepsza i NAJBEZPIECZNIEJSZA opcja jaką mamy. Nie obraź się, ale jesteś trochę… porywczy i nim uzyskamy jakiekolwiek informacje, Sophie może… stracić głowę

- Czy ty właśnie zrobiłaś mi wyrzut do to co zrobiłem DLA CIEBIE podczas zakończenia szkoły? – powiedział Klaus udając urazę

- Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu stwierdziłam fakt – odpowiedziała Caroline i uśmiechnęła się słodko. Na widok tego uśmiechu Klaus skapitulował.

- W porządku. Wygrałaś. Pójdziemy wszyscy.

- Dziękuję – wyszeptała Caroline i pocałowała go w policzek

Klaus uśmiechnął się po czym przewrócił oczami

- Tylko nie myśl, że zawsze tak będzie

- Jak? – zdziwiła się Caroline

- Że zawsze będę ci ustępował

- Oczywiście, że nie! Mam jednak nadzieję, że uda mi się jeszcze coś wynegocjować zanim zostanę twoją niewolnicą i będę spełniać z rozkoszą wszystkie twoje rozkazy, mój _przyszły_ Panie- po tych słowach blondynka skłoniła się i kiedy, znowu spojrzała w oczy Klausa ujrzała, że wyparowała z nich cała wesołość, ukazując jedynie ból i smutek – to miał być żart….

- Nie był śmieszny

- Przepraszam

- Nie przepraszaj. Wrócimy do tego po rozmowie z czarownicami. Teraz przepraszam cię, ale muszę załatwić jedną sprawę w mieście – to mówiąc hybryda wstał, poszedł do salonu po płaszcz po czym zwrócił się do brata:

- Miej na nią oko jak mnie nie będzie

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział Pierwotny

- Pokażesz mi uroki miasta? – zapytała z uśmiechem Caroline Elijah

- Naturalnie

- Wolałbym, żebyście zostali w domu – powiedział Klaus akcentując słowo „dom"

- Poważnie? Chcesz ze mnie zrobić niewol… to znaczy, chcesz mnie tu zamknąć?

- WOLAŁBYM, żebyście ZOSTALI W DOMU – powtórzył Klaus w rozdrażnieniem i widząc wybuch złości jaki budował się w Caroline szybko dodał – nie przeciągaj struny. I tak już dzisiaj zgodziłem się na więcej niż powinienem…

- W porządku. Niech będzie. Wygrałeś. Zostaniemy W DOMU!

- Dziękuję – odpowiedział hybryda i pocałował Caroline w policzek nim skierował się do wyjścia

- Tylko nie myśl, że zawsze tak będzie! – krzyknęła blondynka, na co Klaus odwrócił się z pytającym wyrazem twarzy – że zawsze będę ci ustępować – dokończyła Caroline. Hybryda pokiwał przecząco głową wznosząc oczy do nieba i uśmiechnął się.

- Uśmiech z dołeczkami! Cholera! On to robi specjalnie! – pomyślała Caroline, podczas gdy lawa gorąca rozlewała się po jej ciele

- Zobaczymy – usłyszała szept Klausa i nim zdążyła to skomentować zobaczyła jak zamyka za sobą drzwi.

- Interesujące – z zadumy wyrwał wampirzycę głos Elijah

- Proszę?

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że Niklaus nigdy nie złożył pocałunku na tych ustach wasza relacja jest niezwylke….sensualna

- A kto ci powiedział, że my nigdy nie…

- Niklaus wspomniał wczoraj podczas naszej wieczornej rozmowy…

- Więc cię okłamał – powiedziała bez namysłu Caroline

- Wcale nie kochanie – blondynka podskoczyła w szoku na dźwięk głosu Klausa – po prostu uznałem, że tamten pocałunek się nie liczy. Chociaż był niewiarygodnie ….

- Dlaczego? - wampirzyca próbowała tym pytaniem nie pozwolić by hybryda dokończył zdanie

- Bo nie wiedziałaś, że to byłem ja, kiedy mnie pocałowałaś…. A potem zaproponowałaś...

- Klaus! – obecność Elijah była dla niej krępująca

Hybryda roześmiał się z tego, że jego wypowiedź spowodowała, że dziewczyna czuła się zażenowana. Pierwotny wilkołak odwrócił się w stronę brata.

- Skrócona wersja dla dzieci cię zadowoli? – zapytał Elijah i nim ten zdążył odpowiedzieć kontynuował- Gdy ratowałem Caroline z rąk Rady Założycieli, czy jak oni się tam nazywali, byłem w ciele Tylera. Ona myślała, że on to zrobił, więc rzuciła… więc pocałowała go, czyli mnie CZULE. Wtedy ja powiedziałem do niej kochanie, ona zorientowała się że to ja i…. BAM! Dostałem w twarz.

Po tym zdaniu Klaus odwrócił się w stronę Caroline:

- Uznałem, że uderzenie w twarz unieważnia pocałunek – po czym przybliżył się do wampirzycy i dodał szeptem – Poza tym „zły czas, złe miejsce, zły…" – nim mógł dokończyć blondynka zapytała:

- Postanowiłeś jednak zostać?

- Niestety nie mogę

- To co tu jeszcze robisz?

- Zapomniałem telefonu

Hybryda w wampirzym tempie wpadł do salonu, wziął komórkę i stanął z powrotem przed Caroline. Pocałował ją w policzek po czym wyszeptał:

- Wtedy był „zły czas, złe miejsce, zły…", ale kiedyś…. „niezależnie jak długo to potrwa" będzie właściwy… mamy w końcu wieczność

Blondynka zamknęła oczy rozkoszując się tą obietnicą. Hybryda dotknął jej policzka, co spowodowało przejście prądu przez całe jej ciało. Spojrzała na jego usta. Wampirzycy już teraz trudno było się oprzeć Klausowi. A co dopiero, gdy zacznie regularnie przyjmować jego krew? Głos mężczyzny wyrwał ją z zadumy.

- To nie potrwa długo. Wrócę za jakieś 2-3 godziny.

Caroline w odpowiedzi pokiwała jedynie głową. Nadal nie była w stanie nic powiedzieć.

- Jak wrócę omówimy szczegóły nocnej wyprawy

Elijah też jedynie kiwnął w odpowiedzi.

Klaus uśmiechnął się do wampirzycy, po czym wyszedł.

- Nie wiedziałem, że między wami jest aż tyle… - Pierwotny nie wiedział jakich słów użyć, aby opisać relację brata i Caroline

- Przyciągania?- dokończyła za niego dziewczyna

- Nie obraź się, ale raczej chciałem powiedzieć seksualnego napięcia. Te słowa zszokowały Caroline, nikt wcześniej tak dosadnie nie ujął tego co jest między nimi. – Na pewno wczoraj był dopiero trzeci raz, gdy Niklaus dał ci swoją krew?

- Tak – powiedziała cicho dziewczyna – mogę cię o coś zapytać?

- Naturalnie

- Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś…. Czy wiesz jak to wygląda, gdy…

- Czy kiedykolwiek byłem świadkiem tworzenia się uzależnienia, przez przyjmowanie czyjejś krwi?

Caroline pokiwała głową. To ją krępowało. Musiała jednak poznać pogląd innej osoby na tą sprawę.

- Cóż, kilkakrotnie. Trudno potem to przerwać.

- Ale czasem się udaje?

- Czasem, ale nie zawsze. Składa się na to wiele rzeczy.

- A jak to wygląda? Czy ktoś z boku jest w stanie rozpoznać, że…

- Jeśli mam być szczery, to wygląda to mniej więcej tak, jak twoja obecna relacja z Niklausem, tylko że intensywniej….

- Intensywniej to słowo używane powszechnie podczas rozmów o uzależnieniu, czy to ulubione słowo Mikaelsonów?

- Niklaus też go użył?- Elijah uśmiechnął się na przytaknięcie Caroline – cóż, ono najlepiej oddaje to co się dzieje…

- Więc będę go pragnęła….

- Bardziej niż teraz- dokończył za nią Elijah

- Skąd wiesz, że teraz go pragnę?

- Bo mam oczy Caroline… I przez to wiem też, że on pragnie ciebie. Bardzo.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się

- Kiedy ty to mówisz to wydaje się proste. Ja pragnę jego, on pragnie mnie…

- Bo to jest proste

- Nie dla mnie. Nie z twoim bratem.

- Tak, on jest trudnym przypadkiem . Ale ty świetnie sobie z nim radzisz

- Myślisz? Jeszcze nie zgodził się, abym urodziła to dziecko

- Jeszcze?

- Tak, powiedział: „Jeszcze się nie zgodziłem"

- Mnie przez tysiąc lat nie udało się go przekonać nawet by zmienił kolor ścian domu we Włoszech, a ty w ciągu kilku godzin wymusiłaś na nim by przemyślał sprawę dziecka i wszystko na to wskazuje, że się ugnie? Czy on kiedykolwiek odmówił ci czegoś?

Caroline zastanowiła się chwilę. Oczywiście, odmawiał jej tysiąca rzeczy. Jednak nie pamiętała ani jednej. Po chwili przypomniała jej się jedna sytuacja.

- Tak! Sam słyszałeś! Zabronił nam wyjść z domu!

Elijah uśmiechnął się, ale nim zdążył odpowiedzieć, zadzwonił telefon Caroline. Odebrała po drugim dzwonku.

- Stefan!

- _Witaj Caroline! Co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie?_

- Usprawiedliwienie?

_- Nie dałaś znaku życia od 3 dni_ ! _Kiedy obiecałaś zadzwonić po przylocie, założyłem, że to właśnie miałaś na myśli_

- Stef, nie przesadzaj. Uwolniliśmy cię ze skrzyni. Silas nie żyje. Nie masz się czym martwić.

- _Więc jest szansa, że kiedy poproszę o spotkanie będziesz w jednym kawałku? I nie będziesz miała kołka w sercu?_

- Poważnie?!

_- W porządku. Więc znasz jakiś dobry lokal w Nowym Orleanie?_

- Czemu pytasz?

_- Bo właśnie tu wylądowałem, a ty wisisz mi drinka…._

Caroline spojrzała w stronę Elijah. Był dobrze ułożony, więc nie podsłuchiwał. Oceniła swoje szanse, czy Pierwotny zgodziłby się sprzeciwić bratu. To raczej nie wchodziło w grę.

- Stef, masz ze sobą adres Klausa, który zapisałam ci przed wyjazdem?

_- Przeczuwałem, że to powiesz_

- Tak?

W tym momencie usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi.

_- Otworzysz? Swoją drogą Klaus ładnie się urządził…._

**_Dziękuję, za wszystkie miłe słowa. Każdy komentarz jest dla mnie cenny. Jeśli macie jakieś uwagi albo pomysły to śmiało. Zakładam, że kolejny rozdział powinien być gotowy koło niedzieli. Muszę trochę zwolnić tempo, bo do października będę już na 7 sezonie ;)_**

Firegirl - dzięki, bardzo się staram, żeby oddać charakter ich relacji ;)

XXXXKlarolineLoveXXXX - mam nadzieję, że się nie zawiedziesz

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

- Co to znaczy: **jestem w ciąży z Klausem**? – zapytał zszokowany Stefan – Care, wiesz, że to niemożliwe, poza tym, z tego co wiem to wy nigdy nie… choć może w ciągu tych kilku ostatnich dni… W końcu to napięcie między wami..

- Też je zauważyłeś? – spytał Elijah

- Wszyscy, TO widzieli. Wystarczyło choć raz na nich spojrzeć! Dziwi mnie, że ty tego nie dostrzegłeś do tej pory…

- Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem okazji widzieć ich razem

- To wszystko wyjaśnia. A teraz, już WIDZIALEŚ ich spojrzenia „eye-sex"? – po tym stwierdzeniu Stefan roześmiał się, a Elijah pokiwał jedynie głową wiedząc, że gdyby próbował coś powiedzieć również wybuchnąłby śmiechem.

- Eye- co? – zapytała poirytowana Caroline – Stef, myślałam, że jesteś moim przyjacielem!

- Przepraszam! Nie gniewaj się. – wampir przesunął się na kanapie, którą zajmowali by być bliżej dziewczyny, złapał ją za rękę i zapytał – więc o co chodzi z tą ciążą?

Caroline opowiedziała mu po kolei wszystko, co się stało od momentu przylotu do Nowego Orleanu. Po jej wyznaniu w domu nastała cisza, jakby nie było w niej żywego ducha. Co w sumie było prawdą, bo w salonie na kanapach siedziało trzech nieżyjących, a poza nimi nie było już nikogo więcej.

- Więc teraz….

- Jestem w ciąży

- Z KLAUSEM?!

- Tak

- I nie da się nic zrobić, żeby usunąć to z ciebie?

Caroline była zła. Nie, zła to za mało powiedziane. Była wściekła.

- Czemu wszyscy chcą zabić to dziecko? Co ono wam zrobiło? – wrzeszczała Caroline

- Nie wszyscy – odpowiedział cicho Elijah

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się do niego. Cieszyła się, że chociaż jedna osoba stała po jej stronie. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że Pierwotny i ona będą sojusznikami. Do tej pory ich drogi nigdy się nie skrzyżowały.

- Więc Klaus nie chce tego dziecka? – zapytał zdziwiony Stefan

- Dziecko go nie interesuje, on nie chce bym musiała się pić jego krew przez następne miesiące, by…

- Nie chce CZEGO? Dlaczego miałabyś MUSIEĆ pić jego krew?

- Bo dziecko jest wilkołakiem, jego jad krąży w moim organizmie, więc…

- Tylko krew Klausa może cię uleczyć

- Tak

- I on tego nie chce? – Stefan był jeszcze bardziej zszokowany – Regularne picie czyjejś krwi…

- WIEM O TYM, Klaus powiedział mi o zniewoleniu

- Tak?

- Oczywiście, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Ufam mu.

- I jesteś pewna, że on nie maczał palcy w tej intrydze?

- JESTEM PEWNA, UFAM MU, ON NIGDY BY MNIE NIE SKRZYWDZIŁ! – blondynka znowu krzyczała na przyjaciela. Miała już dość jego oskarżeń pod adresem Klausa. Nigdy, ani przez moment nie wątpiła, że on nie miał z tym nic wspólnego.

- Miło, że tak myślisz kochanie – Caroline spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła uśmiechniętego hybrydę. Na jego widok jej ciało się zrelaksowało, a gniew gdzieś wyparował.

- Wiesz ,że ci ufam

- Wiem, ale przyjemnie to usłyszeć

- Spóźniłeś się – powiedziała z wyrzutem wampirzyca – powiedziałeś 2-3 godziny, a minęły dokładnie 3 godziny, 14 minut i …

- 45 sekund – dokończył za nią Klaus – to mieści się w granicach studenckiego kwadransa. Powinnaś o tym wiedzieć, w końcu to ty z nas dwojga jeszcze się uczysz…- Klaus patrzył na Caroline pożądliwym wzrokiem, a ona nie była mu dłużna – Witaj Stefan – przywitał się z gościem Klaus nadal nie przerywając spojrzenia w oczy blondynki

- Eye-sex – powiedzieli do siebie jednocześnie Elijah i Stefan i roześmiali się głośno. Tym razem obaj.

- Eye-co? – zapytał tym razem Klaus

- Nie pytaj – odparła Caroline

- Zważywszy, na to że Care jest mi winna drinka, mógłbyś polecić nam jakiś dobry lokal? – Stefan, zwrócił się z tym pytaniem do hybrydy

- Elijah, oprowadzi cię po całym Nowym Orleanie. Zna to miasto bardzo dobrze – odpowiedział Klaus, po czym kiwnął do brata porozumiewawczo. Elijah wstał i zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia.

- Chyba WAS? – zapytała blondynka

- Nie tylko Stefana – powiedział pewnym siebie głosem hybryda

- Klaus nie możesz jej więzić. Ona nie jest twoją NIEWOLNICĄ. Przynajmniej JESZCZE nie – stwierdził Stefan. W odpowiedzi pół-wilkołak posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, a po chwili powiedział:

- Marcel dowie się, że tu jest. A na to jeszcze za wcześnie. WOLAŁBYM żeby Caroline została w domu. Ze mną.

- W porządku – niezręczną ciszę przerwał głos blondynki – zostanę.

- Ale.. – zaczął Stefan, ale przerwał mu Pierwotny:

- W takim razie. Skoro wszystko już ustalone. Chodźmy Stefan. Opowiesz mi co się działo po moim wyjeździe. Co u Kateriny?

- Od wczoraj niewiele się zmieniło Elijah

- Cieszę się, że przyleciałeś. Polubiłem nasze wieczorne rozmowy przy drinku

Stefan kiwnął głową do Klausa, po czym szepnął blondynce do ucha: - Do zobaczenia. Uważaj na siebie. Caroline odprowadziła obu mężczyzn do wyjścia, po czym wróciła do salonu i opierając się o framugę szklanych drzwi prowadzących do ogrodu, zapytała:

- Niby od kiedy Stefan przyjaźni się z Twoim bratem?

- Od jego ostatniej wizyty w Mystic Falls. Katerina mieszka przecież u Salvatorów, więc Elijah też tam nocował, kiedy złożył jej wizytę

- A czemu nie w twojej rezydencji?

Klaus roześmiał się słysząc ostatnie pytanie dziewczyny.

- Bo jestem złym, przerażającym hybrydą, którego Katerina boi się najbardziej na świecie. Wolała nie ryzykować.

Klaus i Caroline znów zaczęli wpatrywać się w siebie. Blondynka nie mogąc przez to jednak złapać tchu, po chwili odwróciła wzrok.

- Więc… co będziemy teraz robić?

- Mam pewien pomysł – powiedział Klaus z uśmiechem ukazującym dołeczki. – Cholera, niedobrze – pomyślała wampirzyca, gdy fala gorąca rozlewała się po jej ciele. Lecz nim zdążyła zebrać myśli Klaus w wampirzym tempie znalazł się za nią. Prawą ręką dotknął delikatnie jej policzka, a następnie bardzo powoli zaczesał jej włosy na drugą stronę odsłaniając tym samym szyję, na której zaczął składać lekkie pocałunki. Jego lewa ręka natomiast, zacisnęła się wokół jej talii zmuszając ją do cofnięcia się do tyłu. Caroline oparła się o stalowe ciało mężczyzny, który nieprzerwanie całował jej szyję.

- Co ty robisz? – wyszeptała Caroline

- Chciałaś dowiedzieć się wszystkiego. Więc chcę ci pokazać jak wpłynie na nas zniewolenie.

- Na nas? Więc na ciebie również będzie miało wpływ? – blondynka miała więcej pytań jednak tylko tyle zdołała powiedzieć. Bliskość ciała Klausa, jego dłonie na jej ciele, jego pocałunki na jej skórze. To było takie INTENSYWNE.

- Nie tak duży jak na ciebie. W moim przypadku – Mężczyzna każde słowo przedzielał kolejnym pocałunkiem, kierując się w górę szyi – ograniczy się to do pragnienia twojego ciała. Do tego byśmy stali się jednością – mówiąc ostatnie słowo Klaus składał już pocałunek przy samych uchu Caroline – jednak ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie będę w stanie się powstrzymać. – wyszeptał Klaus pełnym rozbawienia głosem i usiadł na kanapie pozostawiając blondynkę z niezaspokojoną potrzebą bliskości.

- Dlaczego prze…

- Dlaczego przerwałem? – Klaus uśmiechnął się, a oczom Caroline ukazały się dołeczki. – Chcesz kontynuować?

- Tak. To znaczy nie. To znaczy…

- Jesteśmy dopiero na początku drogi kochanie. Pomyśl co będzie się z tobą działo przez następne miesiące, jeśli będziesz przyjmowała regularnie moją krew. To była tylko mała próbka. Chcę, żebyś była świadoma, w co chcesz się wpakować.

- Przeceniasz swój urok. Mimo tego, że jesteś przekonany, że uległabym ci dzisiaj, mylisz się. Właśnie miałam zamiar….

- Rzucić mi się na szyję… Opleść nogami moją talię, rzucić mnie na kanapę i wykorzystać?

- NIE! – krzyknęła Caroline, choć w myślach pytała samą siebie -_Może jednak tak?_, jednak nie mogła dać mu tej satysfakcji. Musiała zmyć mu ten głupi uśmieszek z twarzy. – Rozumiem , że to jedna z twoich fantazji na mój temat? Możesz sobie pomarzyć!

- Kochanie, moje fantazje na twój temat idą dużo dalej… Nie jesteś sobie w stanie wyobrazić… Ale jak chcesz mogę ci opowiedzieć… Zacznijmy od tego, że moje łóżko ma najwygodniejszy na świecie materac…

- Daruj nam te opowieści Nik!

- Rebekah! – zawołali jednocześnie Caroline i Klaus. Dziewczyna pierwszy raz w życiu ucieszyła się na widok Pierwotnej.

- Hej Care- przywitał blondynkę Matt

- Matt? Co wy tu robicie? – zapytała Caroline

- To MÓJ dom, lepiej powiedz co TY tu robisz z moim bratem? Choć może lepiej nie, nie chcę tego wiedzieć. Potem będę miała koszmary! Wystarczy mi już to co słyszałam do tej pory…

- Rebekah! – Klaus rzucił siostrze ostrzeżenie

Nim hybryda zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej kątem oka zobaczył, że Caroline chwieje się na nogach. W wampirzym tempie złapał ją w ramiona w ostatniej chwili, chroniąc ją przed upadkiem. Pierwotna i Matt patrzyli na nich z konsternacją.

- Co się dzieje Nik? – zapytała Rebekah

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – wyszeptał bardziej do siebie niż do siostry Klaus – muszę tylko położyć ją do łóżka – i nie tłumacząc nic więcej, hybryda wziął dziewczynę na ręce i zaniósł do jej pokoju.

- Co tu się dzieje do cholery?- zapytała Rebekah.

- Czy on ją ugryzł?- w głosie Matta było słychać złość.

- Oczywiście, że nie!

Nowi przybysze usłyszeli za sobą głos Elijah. Gdy Pierwotna odwróciła się, ujrzała brata w towarzystwie Stefana. Każdy z mężczyzn trzymał w ręce butelkę whiskey.

- Stefan? A ty co tutaj robisz?

- Mieliśmy iść z Elijah na drinka, ale stwierdziliśmy, że lepiej będzie jeśli przyniesiemy drinki tutaj – zaczął wyjaśniać Stefan

- Co się stało Caroline? Co tu się w ogóle dzieje?! – pytała dalej Pierwotna

- Wszystko po kolei. – powiedział spokojnie Elijah - Stefan przyjechał bo bał się o Caroline, a jeśli chodzi o nią to długa historia… Lepiej usiądźmy….

Gdy Klaus położył Caroline do łóżka, blondynka otworzyła oczy.

- Co się stało? – zapytała

- Zemdlałaś – odpowiedział hybryda okrywając dziewczynę kocem

- Nie trzeba, musimy wracać

- Musisz odpocząć

- Klaus!

- Caroline, powiem to tylko raz. Jeśli chcesz iść w nocy na cmentarz, musisz teraz się odpocząć. Jeśli zejdziesz z tego łózka zanim po ciebie przyjdę, zostajesz w domu. Jasne?

- Ale zaraz wróci Stefan! A na dole jest Matt…

- I?

- Matt właśnie wrócił z Europy, chcę posłuchać jego wrażeń

- Później

- Ale… - Caroline już zaczynała wstawać, ale dostrzegłszy gniew w oczach Klausa, wróciła do pierwotnej pozycji

- Grzeczna dziewczynka. Teraz spróbuj zasnąć

- Jesteś przewrażliwiony. Omdlenia nie są niczym niezwykłym u kobiet oczekujących dziecka wiesz? Poza tym jestem dorosła i mogę sama o sobie decydować. I wybieram przebywanie z przyjaciółmi niż samotne leżenie w łóżku.

- W porządku, tylko pamiętaj, że twój wybór niesie za sobą konsekwencje. Więc albo łóżko i wizyta na cmentarzu albo rozmowa z przyjaciółmi. Poza tym kto powiedział, że będziesz sama? O ile pamiętam to zanim moja siostra wpadła z niezapowiedzianą wizytą, myliśmy pogrążeni w rozważaniach na temat moich fantazji. Chyba powinniśmy się przenieść do mojego pokoju, żebyś mogła doświadczyć…

- Żartujesz tak? Nie pozwalasz mi zejść na dół, bo podobno jestem za słaba, a chcesz byśmy kontynuowali…

- Chodziło mi jedynie o to, że mój materac jest wygodniejszy od twojego – przerwał jej hybryda

- Ta, Jasne. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz, żebym odpoczęła to musisz już iść. Nie zasnę dopóki będziesz tu siedział.

- Oczywiście, kochanie. Już mnie nie ma. Dobranoc, moja słodka Caroline.

Nim jednak dokończył zdanie blondynka już odpłynęła w krainę snów. Faktycznie musiała odpocząć. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do siebie, po czym wyszedł z pokoju zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.

Gdy wszedł do salonu wpatrywały się w niego cztery pary oczu. Klaus nalał sobie drinka i usiadł na kanapie między Stefanem a Elijah. Naprzeciwko nich siedzieli Matt i Rebekah.

- Co zamierzasz zrobić? – spytała hybrydę siostra

- Wypić drinka

Rebekah przewróciła na brata oczami.

- Dobrze wiesz o co pytam! Co zamierzasz zrobić z dzieckiem?

- Już mówiłem, że ono mnie nie interesuje

- A Caroline?

- Ona za to bardzo mnie interesuje

- Nik, przestań strugać idiotę! I odpowiedz co zamierzasz?

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział cicho Klaus

- Dziś w nocy jesteśmy umówieni z czarownicami na cmentarzu – oświadczył Elijah – po tym spotkaniu powinniśmy wiedzieć więcej

- Idę z wami – oznajmił Matt

- Chyba żartujesz! – odparła Rebekah

- To moja przyjaciółka. A przyjaciele troszczą się o siebie!

- Nik na pewno zdoła o nią zadbać lepiej niż ty

- O to możesz być spokojna, Bekah – wyszeptał Klaus – zaproszenie dotyczyło naszej trójki, więc…

- Ja też idę – wtrącił Stefan – Elijah już się zgodził

- Elijah? – hybryda spojrzał gniewnie na brata

- Pomyślałem, że przyda nam się wsparcie – powiedział Pierwotny na swoje usprawiedliwienie

- Nie ma mowy! – krzyknął Klaus

- Nie pytałem cię o zgodę! – odarł jeszcze głośniej Stefan

Atmosfera w salonie zrobiła się na tyle gęsta, że można ją było kroić nożem.

- Jeśli Stefan może iść to ja też – Matt nie dawał za wygraną

- Nie puszczę cię samego – oznajmiła Rebehah

- Świetnie! Chodźmy wszyscy! Jak jedna wielka kochająca się rodzina! – wrzeszczał Klaus – Czy wyście powariowali! Ta sprawa was nie dotyczy! Nie jesteście tam do niczego potrzebni!

- Czemu tak się denerwujesz Niklaus? – powiedział spokojnie Elijah – Czyżbyś bał się, że powstrzymamy cię przed zabiciem Sophie i nie będziesz mógł się zemścić? Przecież obiecałeś z nią POROZMAWIAĆ.

- Tak, powiedziałem że jej wysłucham, ale nigdy nie mówiłem, że jej potem NIE zabiję!

- A kto powiedział, że będę go powstrzymywał – wtrącił Stefan – szczerze, to chętnie mu pomogę

- No, no… czyżby powrócił Stefan-Rippaaaah?

- Dla Caroline zrobię wszystko – odparł wampir

- To jest nas dwóch – odpowiedział hybryda

- I naprawdę nie miałeś o niczym pojęcia? – patrząc pół-wilkołakowi w oczy zapytał Stefan

- Przyjacielu, gdybym chciał użyć podstępu by ją zdobyć, wykorzystałbym „przymus". Nie lubię korzystać z pośredników, w sprawach osobistych

- W porządku, wierzę ci. To o której jest spotkanie? – zapytał Stefan

- O północy – odparł Elijah – Właśnie otrzymałem sms z dokładną lokalizacją

- „To jakiś pokręcony fetysz Kopciuszka"- powiedział Matt

- Co? – zapytali pozostali

- Tak Caroline opisała kiedyś bal u was w domu – Matt wskazał na Pierwotnych – świetnie podsumowuje sytuacje, nie?

- Nie sposób się nie zgodzić – stwierdził Klaus, po czym wszyscy wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gdy Caroline się obudziła, na dworze było już ciemno. Podciągnęła się na łóżku i zapaliła lamkę, stojącą na stoliku.

- Witaj kochanie

Klaus siedział na tym samym fotelu co poprzedniej nocy. Caroline przyjrzała mu się uważnie i zauważyła, że zmienił ubranie. Teraz miał na sobie granatowe jeansy i czarną koszulę. Dzięki dwóm rozpiętym od góry guzikom, blondynka dostrzegła, iż Pierwotny ma na szyi trzy wisiorki.

- To ozdoba czy talizman? – zapytała dziewczyna

- Kiedyś jedna czarownica dała mi je mówiąc, że kiedyś okażą się pomocne, ale dla mnie to tylko ozdoba. Jak się czujesz?

- Dobrze. Która godzina?

- 22:45

- Tak późno? Dlaczego nie obudziłeś mnie wcześniej! – Caroline wstała z łóżka i wampirzym tempie zaczęła szykować się do wyjścia

- Spokojnie kochanie, bez pośpiechu. Mamy czas

- Elijah, jest już gotowy?

- Tak, wszyscy są

- Wszyscy?

- Stefan, Rebekah i ten no jak mu tam…

- Matt?

- Tak

- Po co chcą tam iść?

- Dobre pytanie, jak zejdziemy na dół to im je zadaj. Mnie nie chcieli słuchać…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- To tutaj – Eljah wskazał na pokaźny rodzinny grobowiec i cała piątka weszła do środka.

- Witajcie- Caroline rozpoznała głos Sophie

- Przyszłaś sama?- zdziwił się Klaus – jesteś jeszcze głupsza niż myślałem

- Gdybyś chciał mojej śmierci nie pomogłoby nawet 5 tuzinów moich sióstr mam rację?

- Może i nie jesteś, aż taka głupia – zreflektował się Klaus- a skąd pewność, że nie chcę?

- Bo dalej ze mną rozmawiasz, inaczej już dawno bym nie żyła

- To że JESZCZE żyjesz zawdzięczasz mojemu bratu. Złożyłem mu obietnicę, że NAJPIERW z tobą porozmawiam. Więc mów, co masz do powiedzenia, bo kończy ci się czas

- Widzę, że przyprowadziłeś przyjaciół?

- Ja ich tu nie zapraszałem. Do rzeczy

- Proponuję ci układ

- Nie jestem zainteresowany

- Klaus! Obiecałeś jej wysłuchać! – krzyknęła na hybrydę Caroline

- Strata czasu. Ale niech będzie. Co to za układ?

- Pomożesz nam z Marcelem, a w zamian ja pomogę tobie

- Pomożesz mnie? Niby w czym? Już wystarczająco mi „pomogłaś"!

- Mogę sprawić, że Caroline stanie się odporna na jad wilkołaka

- Co?! – zapytali wszyscy przybyli

- To niemożliwe – dodał po chwili Klaus

- W jaki sposób?- zapytała Caroline

- Więc nie będzie musiała pić jego krwi by przeżyć? – Matt zapytał cicho Rebekah i Stefana

- Z tego co mówiła Hayley zostałaś ugryziona do tej pory dwukrotnie tak?

Caroline pokiwała niepewnie głową. Nie wiedziała dokąd to zmierza.

- Z prawej i z lewej strony szyi tak?

- Do czego zmierzasz? – spytał Elijah

- Aby odprawić rytuał potrzebne są trzy zaleczone miejsca, z których po organizmie rozchodził się jad…

- Więc wystarczy, że Klaus ugryzie ją ponownie i… – rozważał na głos Stefan

- Ugryzienia muszą pochodzić od trzech różnych wilkołaków. Klaus może ją teraz gryźć nawet 1000 razy, ale i tak do rytuału posłuży pierwsze

- Dziecko– odczytał myśli Sophie Klaus

- Dokładnie – przytaknęła czarownica – Dziecko zamyka trójkąt

- Dlaczego to zawsze musi być trójkąt? – jęknął Matt. Rebekah uciszyła go gestem ręki. Chciała usłyszeć co wiedźma ma do powiedzenia.

- Więc czy teraz jesteś zainteresowany? – Sophie z tym pytaniem zwróciła się do hybrydy

- Powiedzmy, że zaintrygowany. Aby rytuał mógł się dokonać, dziecko musi opuścić najpierw ciało Caroline tak?

Sophie przytaknęła.

- Możesz to zrobić choćby teraz?

- Tak

- Klaus! Nie! – powiedziała Caroline

Hybryda patrzył na dziewczynę, milcząc dłuższą chwilę.

- Jesteś pewna? – zapytał

- Jak niczego bardziej na świecie

A następnie zwrócił się do czarownicy:

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie mogę jednocześnie bawić się w podchody z Marcelem i mieć na oku Caroline?

- Nie rozumiem – odparła Sophie

- Ona nie będzie mogła wychodzić, kiedy ciąża stanie się widoczna. A ja muszę ją mieć na oku, ona uwielbia pakować się w kłopoty – Caroline przewróciła oczami na ostatnie zdanie. Gdy spojrzała na hybrydę na jego ustach ujrzała diaboliczny uśmiech. Miał plan. Dzięki Bogu.

- Więc?

- Chcę, żebyś „wypłaciła nam zaliczkę"

- To znaczy?

Klaus wyjął coś z kieszeni i podał czarownicy. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie nie mówiąc ani słowa.

- Zrób to i mamy umowę. Co więcej obiecuję, że cię nie zabiję

- Co on jej dał? – zapytała Rebekah. Ale ani Elijah ani Stefan nie znali odpowiedzi.

- Niech będzie, mamy umowę – odpowiedziała po chwili Sophie

Caroline już miała zapytać hybrydę o co chodzi, gdy w ręce czarownicy zobaczyła pierścionek. Nie wiedziała po co Klaus dał go wiedźmie.

- Do czego potrzebny ci ten pierścionek? – spytała cicho

- Nie mnie tylko tobie – oznajmił pół-wilkołak

- Ale ja już mam pierścień chroniący mnie przed słońcem

- Wiem kochanie. Ten będzie pełnił inne funkcje

- Oświeć mnie, bo nie rozumiem

Ich rozmowę przerwała Sophie, która zapytała:

- Tylko ty?

Hybryda rozejrzał się w około, uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

- Nie mogłem ich przekonać, żeby zostali w domu. Więc wątpię, żeby chcieli być pominięci tym razem

- Ja i tak już czuję się pominięta – wtrąciła Rebekah

Klaus przewrócił na siostrę oczami, po czym zaczął wyjaśniać:

- Ten pierścionek – tu wskazał na obrączkę wykonaną z białego złota zdobioną jednym rzędem drobnych brylantów z owalnym oczkiem – będzie służył jako tarcza Caroline

- Co to znaczy? - spytał Stefan

- Potrzebuję kropli krwi każdego z was – Sophie ponownie przerwała wyjaśnienia Klausa

Hybryda wyciągnął z płaszcza srebrny nóż i rozciął nim sobie skórę na opuszku palca wskazującego. Gdy krew zaczęła leniwie wypływać, skierował się w stronę czarownicy i pozwolił by jedna kropla spadła na oczko pierścionka. Reszta nadal nic nie rozumiejąc otworzyła szeroko oczy.

- Pierścionek sprawi, że ciąża Caroline zostanie tajemnicą. Tylko ci, których krew będzie na pierścieniu, będą widzieć zmiany zachodzące w jej ciele. Ktoś chętny? – spytał hybryda machając nożem

- Ja! - odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Stefan, Matt i Elijah

- Niech będzie! W końcu to tylko kropla – stwierdziła Rebekah….

Gdy Sophie podała Klausowi „zaczarowany" pierścień, hybryda wsunął go na serdeczny palec lewej ręki Caroline.

- Nic tu po mnie – stwierdziła czarownica i chciała wyjść, jednak młoda wampirzyca złapała ją za rękę.

- Poczekaj, chciałam o coś zapytać – blondynka popatrzyła na zszokowane miny pozostałych i dodała – na osobności

- Caroline… – zaczął Klaus, jednak blondynka nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć

- Proszę, tylko 5 minut

Klaus złapał głośno powietrze, spojrzał głęboko w oczy dziewczyny i powiedział:

- Masz trzy!

- OK, trzy wystarczą

Po czym razem z Mattem, Rebekah i Elijah opuścił grobowiec.

- O co chcesz zapytać?

- Zawarłaś układ z Hayley, że uratujesz dziecko jeśli pomoże ci mnie tu sprowadzić?

- Dokładniej: że zrobi coś, co przekona Klausa do wojny z Marcelem

- Ale zdradziłaś ją. Pozwoliłabyś, by Klaus usunął ze mnie to dziecko!

- Nie

- Ale powiedziałaś, że możesz to zrobić choćby dzisiaj….

- Nie, nie zdradziłam jej. Nie było ryzyka, że będę musiała to zrobić

Sophie uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie do Caroline

- Nie rozumiem. Mów jaśniej. Czas mi się kończy

- Wiedziałam, że ochronisz dziecko

- Skąd?

- Caroline, nie rozumiesz?

Wampirzyca pokiwała przecząco głową.

- Co czujesz do tego dziecka?

- Ja… nie wiem. Pragnę je chronić…

- Co jeszcze?

- Czuję jakby należało do mnie… Jakby było częścią mnie… Kocham je

- A wiesz czemu to czujesz?

- Bo każda kobieta nosząca pod sercem dziecko, to do niego czuje?

- Może w pewnym stopniu

- Więc?

- Nie domyślasz się?...

Gdy Caroline opuściła grobowiec, Klaus podbiegł do niej w wampirzym tempie.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał

- Tak, nigdy nie czułam się lepiej - odpowiedziała blondynka

Klaus przypatrywał jej się chwilę, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego nieśmiało.

- Możemy już jechać? – spytała zirytowana Rebekah

- Pojedziemy ze Stefanem razem z wami – oznajmił Elijah siostrze i Mattowi

- Czemu? – zapytała Pierwotna

- Bo Caroline i Klaus na pewno mają sobie dużo do powiedzenia

Gdy tylko wsiedli do samochodu, wampirzyca zapytała hybrydę:

- To dlatego wyszedłeś dzisiaj z domu? – i wskazała na pierścionek. Klaus uśmiechnął się przytakując.

- Podoba ci się?

- Jest prześliczny – blondynka podniosła dłoń, żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się prezentowi. Dopiero teraz, wpatrując się w niego, zauważyła na którym palcu spoczywa. To mógł być przypadek. Chociaż hybryda nigdy nie robi niczego przypadkowo. Uśmiech znikł z twarzy Klausa, gdy ujrzał przerażoną twarz dziewczyny. Czekał na jakąkolwiek reakcję, ona jednak cały czas skupiała swój wzrok na pierścionku. Gdy już prawie dojeżdżali do domu, w końcu zapytała:

- Czy wybór palca był PRZYPADKOWY?

- Jesteś zła?

- Nie odpowiedziałeś

- Ty też nie

- Ja spytałam pierwsza

- A ja drugi – Klaus próbował zbadać jej nastrój. Ich rozmowy najczęściej przybierały formę swego rodzaju ping-ponga. Uwielbiali się ścierać. Teraz jednak Caroline nie miała nastroju na żarty.

- Odpowiedz mi – warknęła

- Nie – odparł mężczyzna

- Nie odpowiesz? – zdziwiła się blondynka

- Nie, nie był przypadkowy. A teraz ty odpowiesz na moje pytanie? – Właśnie dojechali do domu, przed którym stało już auto Rebekah, więc Klaus zatrzymał samochód. Wampirzyca wysiadła i z hukiem zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Po wejściu do domu, skierowała się wprost do swojej sypialni, ignorując zdziwione spojrzenia pozostałych. Gdy Klaus wszedł tuż za nią Rebekah spytała:

- Coś ty znowu zrobił?

- Raczej chodzi o to czego nie zrobił. Mam rację Niklaus? – Elijah uśmiechnął się do brata, ale Klaus nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego nalał sobie drinka i wypił go na raz.

- A czego NIE zrobił?- zapytał Matt

- Nie zapytał jej czy chce – wyjaśnił Elijah

- Czy chce co?- niecierpliwiła się Pierwotna

- Czy chce zostać jego narzeczoną – dokończył najstarszy wampir

- Co?! – krzyknęli jednocześnie Stefan, Rebekah i Matt

- Pogubiłem się – powiedział jedyny śmiertelnik w towarzystwie

- Wyjaśnię – zaoferował się Pierwotny, po czym zwrócił się do hybrydy – a ty idź do narzeczonej

Klaus zapukał do pokoju Caroline, jednak nie uzyskał pozwolenia na wejście. Mimo to wziął głęboki wdech i nacisnął klamkę. Blondynka leżała na łóżku na brzuchu z głową schowaną w poduszkę. Klaus słyszał jej płacz. Szybko zamknął za sobą drzwi i usiadł na łóżku wampirzycy. Zaczął gładzić jej włosy.

- Caroline ja… - hybryda nie wiedział co ma jej powiedzieć- nie myślałem że ty…

- Że ja co?! – krzyknęła dziewczyna jednocześnie podciągając się na łóżku i siadając

- Tak zareagujesz – wyszeptał Klaus

- A czego się spodziewałeś?

Klaus nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w twarz blondynki. Po chwili zwrócił swój wzrok na jej oczy i powiedział:

- Zrobiłem to by cię chronić. Nowy Orlean to nie Mystic Falls Caroline. Wampiry mieszkające tutaj są inne. Bezduszne. Nie boją się niczego.

- Poza tobą?

- Tak kochanie. Muszą wiedzieć że jesteś moja. Wtedy nikt nie odważy się cię tknąć. Można powiedzieć, że moja zła sława jest twoim wybawieniem.

- Więc zrobiłeś to TYLKO po to by mnie chronić?

- Przede wszystkim

- A poza tym?

- Poza tym będę szczęśliwy mogąc nazywać cię swoją narzeczoną. Wyobrażając sobie, że to jest naprawdę

- A nie jest?

- A chciałabyś żeby było?

- Ja…

- Nie zrobię nic wbrew tobie. Chcę po prostu byś była bezpieczna

- Przepraszam, pomyślałam, że próbowałeś…

- Nie przepraszaj. Ale już dobrze tak? Rozumiesz dlaczego to takie ważne?

- Tak

Atmosfera między nimi wyraźnie się rozluźniła. Po chwili Caroline zapytała:

- Nie chcesz wiedzieć o czym rozmawiałam z Sophie?

- Oczywiście. Prawdę mówiąc trochę się martwiłem, że nic mi na ten temat nie powiesz. Zakładam że chodzi o dziecko tak?

- W pewnym stopniu - zaczęła wyjaśniać blondynka – Jeśli jednak chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej, najpierw musisz mnie pocałować

A twarzy mężczyzny malowało się niedowierzanie. - Czy to możliwe, że uzależnienie już zaczęło działać? – pytał sam siebie. Hybryda zbliżył swe usta do jej policzka, jednak Caroline cofnęła się i patrząc mu prosto w oczy powiedziała:

- W usta. Chcę prawdziwego pocałunku

Nie czekając na ruch mężczyzny pochyliła się do przodu i zaczęła co całować. Najpierw powoli, niepewnie, badając topografię jego ust. Jego wargi były miękkie, w odróżnieniu od zarostu, którego ostre włoski przyjemnie kuły jej twarz. To była oszałamiająca mieszanka. Caroline zatraciła się w tym pocałunku. Na ziemię sprowadził ją głos Klausa, który przerwał pocałunek.

- Caroline.. – zaczął niepewnie

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się do hybrydy, po czym zaczęła opowiadać o swojej rozmowie z czarownicą.

- Gdy wyszliście, zapytałam Sophie o jej układ z Hayley. Bo skoro zdradziła ją, to samo mogła zrobić z nami

- Słusznie, co powiedziała?

- Że nie było ryzyka, że złamie słowo dane Hayley, bo ja nie pozwolę skrzywdzić tego dziecka. Gdy zapytałam skąd miała pewność spytałą co czuję do tego dziecka… Powiedziałam, że pragnę je chronić… że jest częścią mnie… że je kocham… wtedy ona…

- Wtedy ona co? – wyszeptał Klaus

- Wyjaśniła, że czuję to bo…. w tym dziecku płynie twoja krew… więc czuję do niego to samo co… czuję do ciebie…

Hybryda patrzył na Caroline nie mówiąc ani słowa, więc ta kontynuowała:

- Kocham cię Klaus! Kocham cię od dawna! Tylko do tej pory nie przyznawałam się do tego.

Gdy mężczyzna nadal milczał nadal nie odrywając wzroku od dziewczyny, po chwili dodała:

- Powiesz coś?

W odpowiedzi Klaus chwycił w ręce twarz dziewczyny i pocałował ją namiętnie. Wykorzystując jęk jaki z siebie wydała wsunął delikatnie język do jej ust. Caroline uśmiechnęła się nie przerywając pocałunku. Po dłuższej chwili , gdy oderwali się od siebie, mężczyzna oparł czoło o jej i wyszeptał:

- Nie masz pojęcia jak długo na to czekałem. Ja też cię kocham Caroline

Uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy dziewczyny. Nim hybryda zdołał zareagować blondynka rzuciła go na łóżko i usiadła na nim okrakiem. Przytrzymując mu ręce po obu stronach jego głowy, pochyliła się i wyszeptała zmysłowo:

- Nie uważasz, że teraz powinniśmy naprawić pewne niedopatrzenie?- Caroline każde słowo przedzielała pocałunkiem składanym wzdłuż linii żuchwy hybrydy. Klaus popatrzył na nią z zaciekawieniem.

- O jakim niedopatrzeniu mówisz?

- Poważnie, nie wiesz? Cóż oczekuję twojego dziecka… a my nigdy nie…

- Rozumiem, więc czego oczekujesz? – hybryda myślał, że tym pytaniem speszy dziewczynę

- Oczekuję najlepszego orgazmu w moim życiu! – powiedziała pewnie Caroline

Klaus uśmiechnął się swoim najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, tym z dołeczkami i w jedną sekundę zamienił ich miejscami.

- Mówisz masz kochanie. Wiesz z jaką trudnością przychodzi mi odmawianie ci czegokolwiek… - i składając gorące pocałunki na jej ustach po chwili dodał – obiecuję dać z siebie wszystko…

Klaus zawsze dotrzymywał słowa….

_**Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i miłe słowa na twitterze. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział też wam się spodoba. Zastanawiałam się czy go skrócić, bo jest trochę przydługawy, ale stwierdziłam, że to by zaszkodziło całości.**_

Czekam na wasze opinie.

Jeśli macie jakieś pomysły to bez krępacji ;)

Mój twitter:_** KC_TVD**_

Pozdrawiam


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. Już w następnym rozdziale akcja przyspieszy, jednak w tym postanowiłam skupić się jedynie na relacji Klausa i Caroline. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba**_

Caroline czuła na sobie palący wzrok hybrydy. Choć obudziła się już jakiś czas temu udawała, że nadal śpi. Wydarzenia ostatniej nocy były dla niej czym zupełnie nowym, musiała je sobie poukładać w głowie. Poza tym wiedziała, że jeśli zejdzie do salonu, będzie musiała stawić czoła Rebekah i reszcie. Co ona ma im powiedzieć? Jak ma wyjaśnić Stefanowi, że mimo ciągłego zaprzeczania, że coś czuje do Klausa, naprawdę go pokochała? Po chwili pomyślała, że może jednak uda jej się przekonać przyjaciela, że każdy zasługuje na przebaczenie i miłość. W końcu to Stefan powiedział kiedyś, że nie są wcale od niego lepsi. Po prostu mają rodzinę, na której mogą polegać. A niedługo hybryda też wreszcie będzie ją miał. Caroline dotknęła swojego brzucha a po chwili poczuła na nim dłoń Klausa. Blondynka otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na hybrydę.

- Witaj kochanie. Zastanawiałem się, kiedy wreszcie postanowisz przestać udawać, że wciąż śpisz

- Dopiero się obudziłam – skłamała Caroline

- Czyżby? – na twarzy Klausa pojawił się uśmiech - Dokładnie wiem kiedy się obudziłaś

- Niby skąd?

- Kiedy śpisz masz zwyczaj wtulać się co parę minut w poduszkę. Mówiąc precyzyjniej, w to co w danej chwili pełni rolę poduszki. Jak dzisiejszej nocy mój tors

- Nie możesz wiedzieć, że mam taki zwyczaj!- odparła wampirzyca ignorując ostatnią uwagę hybrydy - Spaliśmy razem pierwszy raz!

Klaus nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie zaczął się szerzej uśmiechać. Caroline popatrzyła na niego przez chwilę.

- To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy widziałeś mnie śpiącą. Masz zaproszenie do mojego domu…

- Winny wszystkich zarzucanych mu czynów

- Nie wierzę. Słyszałeś kiedyś o prawie do prywatności? To jawny przykład pogwałcenia zasad moralnych! Co jeśli na przykład spałabym nago?

- Tak jak teraz? – mówiąc to Klaus pogładził delikatnie szyję dziewczyny, a następnie zaczął zjeżdżać w dół do jej lewej piersi

- Klaus, nie! Masz przestać natychmiast!– wampirzyca próbowała krzyknąć na niego, jednak z jej ust wydobył się jedynie szept, ale poskutkowało. Zabrał rękę, co spowodowało zanikanie przyjemnych dreszczy uniemożliwiających koncentrację

- Zabawne, wczoraj mówiłaś: „Proszę, nie przestawaj…"

Na samo wspomnienie wczorajszej nocy Caroline ponownie przeszedł dreszcz podniecenia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**- **__Nie uważasz, że teraz powinniśmy naprawić pewne niedopatrzenie?- Caroline każde słowo przedzielała pocałunkiem składanym wzdłuż linii żuchwy hybrydy. Klaus popatrzył na nią z zaciekawieniem._

_- O jakim niedopatrzeniu mówisz?_

_- Poważnie, nie wiesz? Cóż oczekuję twojego dziecka… a my nigdy nie…_

_- Rozumiem, więc czego oczekujesz? – hybryda myślał, że tym pytaniem speszy dziewczynę_

_- Oczekuję najlepszego orgazmu w moim życiu! – powiedziała pewnie Caroline_

_Klaus uśmiechnął się swoim najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, tym z dołeczkami i w jedną sekundę zamienił ich miejscami._

_- Mówisz masz kochanie. Wiesz z jaką trudnością przychodzi mi odmawianie ci czegokolwiek… - i składając gorące pocałunki na jej ustach po chwili dodał – obiecuję dać z siebie wszystko…_

_Po tych słowach Klaus zaczął schodzić ustami niżej, zatrzymując się w punkcie łączącym szyję z obojczykiem. Słysząc jęk wydobywający się z gardła Caroline hybryda uśmiechnął się. Świadomość, że sprawia jej przyjemność, była dla niego największym afrodyzjakiem. Gdy puścił jej ręce , blondynka wplotła jedną w jego włosy, ciągnąć za nie delikatnie. Drugą natomiast skierowała w stronę jego paska. Gdy go odpięła, zaczęła rozpinać guzik i zamek spodni dotykając przy tym jego przyrodzenia. _

_- Zrób tak jeszcze raz to przestanę się kontrolować. Zerwę tą sukienkę jednym ruchem i wejdę w ciebie mocno, bez oglądania się na zaspokojenie twoich potrzeb _

_Blondynka zszokowała się na te słowa, jednak cofnęła rękę i zaczęła gładzić jego plecy. _

_- Tak lepiej – szepnął Klaus i kontynuował swoje tortury._

_Podczas gdy jego usta nadal znajdowały się na jej szyi, jego ręce powędrowały w dół, poprzez linię jej biustu, do talii, a potem niżej zatrzymując się chwilę na biodrach. Przerwał na chwilę i patrząc Caroline prosto w oczy zapytał:_

_- Jesteś pewna kochanie? To jest ostatni moment kiedy możesz powiedzieć nie, nie wiem czy potem dam radę się powstrzymać_

_- Proszę nie przestawaj – wyszeptała blondynka_

_Uśmiech z dołeczkami rozjaśnił twarz hybrydy i po chwili Caroline zamknęła oczy nie mogąc poradzić sobie z olbrzymią dawką rozkoszy ogarniającą jej ciało._

_- Patrz na mnie – z ekstazy wyrwał ją głos Klausa – nie zamykaj oczu_

_Hybryda włożył ręce pod sukienkę blondynki i powoli ściągnął ją przez głowę wampirzycy. Podczas tego procesu starał się jak najdelikatniej dotykać nagich partii ciała Caroline, która pozostała na łóżku ubrana jedynie w skąpą bieliznę. _

_- Jesteś taka piękna – wyszeptał zmysłowym, podszytym brytyjskim akcentem głosem Klaus, po czym pocałował dziewczynę namiętnie w usta dwukrotnie zamieniając ich w tym czasie pozycjami. Przez chwilę Caroline znalazła się na nim, aby chwilę później być już pod nim. Gdy ciało hybrydy wbijało ją w materac, poczuła jak jego ręce kierują się przez linię bioder do góry, w stronę jej piersi. Jednak wbrew nadziejom wampirzycy nie zatrzymały się tam nawet na sekundę. Klaus zaczął schodzić w dół ustami kierując się linią mostka, jednocześnie zdejmując delikatnie biustonosz dziewczyny. –Kiedy zdążył go odpiąć? – pomyślała Caroline. Jednak nie dane jej się było długo nad tym zastanawiać, gdyż kolejna fala rozkoszy rozlewała się już po jej ciele. Klaus pieścił zębami lewy sutek wampirzycy, zaś wokół prawego zataczał kółka przy pomocy kciuka. Blondynka wiła się pod nim nie mogąc poradzić sobie z targanymi nią uczuciami. Nagle oczy hybrydy zmieniły barwę, a Caroline poczuła na swojej piersi jego kły._

_- Ufasz mi? - zapytał przerywając pieszczoty Klaus. W odpowiedzi Caroline, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu, przytaknęła jedynie twierdząco –wiec przygotuj się na największy orgazm w swoim życiu_

_I wtedy ją ugryzł._

_Dziewczyna nie była w stanie kontrolować wydawanych przez siebie jęków podczas, gdy mężczyzna pożywiał się na niej. Chciała w jakiś sposób odreagować kumulującą się w niej falę rozkoszy, jednak nie mogła się poruszyć przyciśnięta do łóżka stalowym ciałem mężczyzny. Hybryda nieprzerwanie wysysał krew z jej piersi kiedy ponownie zaczął schodzić rękami w dół. Lewą zatrzymał na talii dziewczyny, kiedy prawa wślizgnęła się do jej majtek. Klaus włożył w nią palec wskazujący jednocześnie masując kciukiem jej łechtaczkę…_

_Wracając do rzeczywistości Caroline myślała, że już wzniosła się jak można było najwyżej na drabinie przyjemności, jednak Klaus nie zamierzał dać jej wytchnienia._

_- Zamknęłaś oczy – wyszeptał_

_- To był odruch, nie jestem w stanie tego kontrolować…_

_- Spróbuj. Teraz masz na mnie patrzeć – powiedział zmysłowo hybryda_

_- Chyba nie myślisz, że po tym co przeżyłam dam dzisiaj jeszcze rade… - jednak zanim zdążyła dokończyć, Klaus szybko w nią wszedł. Dziewczyna krzyknęła na to niespodziewane wtargnięcie._

_- Boli? To za dużo? – zapytał Klaus. Gdy zaczął się wycofywać, dziewczyna przyciągnęła go do siebie ciągnąc za jego naszyjniki._

_-Proszę, nie przerywaj – wyszeptała, a po chwili dodała – chcę mieć cię w sobie. Całego. Po czym pocałowała go namiętnie, wkładając mu język w usta i pozwalając mu zrobić to samo._

_- Kiedy powiem „teraz" ugryź mnie, zrozumiałaś? – przerwał pocałunek Klaus_

_Blondynka jedynie pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi. Gdy mężczyzna znów w nią wszedł, patrzyła mu prosto w oczy wydając jęk rozkoszy. Hybryda wchodził i wychodził z niej z bolesną wręcz powolnością, gdy Caroline czuła, że coś w niej znowu zaczęło się budować. Kiedy Pierwotny zaczął pieścić swą dłonią ugryzioną wcześniej pierś, dziewczyna była już bliska szaleństwa._

_- Teraz – szepnął jej Klaus do ucha odsłaniając przy tym szyję. _

_Caroline oplotła nogami talię hybrydy jednocześnie wgryzając się w niego. To było najbardziej intensywne doznanie w jej życiu. Nigdy wcześniej nie było jej dane zaznać tak olbrzymiej dawki przyjemności. Picie krwi Klausa podczas odbywania z nim stosunku zwiększyło osiąganą do tej pory rozkosz tysiąckrotnie. Gdy Caroline dochodziła do swojego finału Klaus był tuż za nią…_

_- Czy to można zdefiniować jako „hot hybid sex"? – zapytał Klaus_

_- Zdecydowanie tak – odpowiedziała sennie Caroline wtulając się w tors mężczyzny…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline potrząsnęła głową chcąc wrócić do rzeczywistości.

- Powinniśmy chyba wstawać – powiedziała blondynka i podniosła się z łóżka. Gdy tylko weszła do łazienki poczuła na plecach gorący oddech mężczyzny.

- Co powiesz na wspólną kąpiel? – wyszeptał hybryda i obrócił ją by mogła spojrzeć mu w oczy, które płonęły z pożądania.

Caroline uśmiechnęła się zalotnie i położyła dłoń na jego wyrzeźbionym brzuchu, powoli schodząc w dół. Czuła jak twardnieje, pod wpływem jej dotyku…

Gdy leżeli w wannie Caroline spojrzała na pierścionek podarowany przez Klausa.

- W jaki sposób on właściwie ma działać? – zapytała dziewczyna

- Ma pokazać wszystkim, że jesteś tylko moja – wyszeptał zmysłowo hybryda

- Klaus!

- Mówiłem już. Pozwoli nam ukryć twoją ciążę

- Ale w jaki sposób?

- Nikt nie będzie w stanie dostrzec zmian zachodzących w twoim ciele. Mimo upływającego czasu nadal będą widzieć cię taką jak ostatniego dnia przed założeniem pierścienia. Nie zobaczą jak rośnie twój brzuch, jak zmienia się twoje doskonale ciało… Tak jakby mieli klapki na oczach

- A w jaki sposób ty dowiedziałeś się o zaklęciu?

- To nie są jakieś wymyśle czary. Ono jest stosowane powszechnie

- Jak to? Przez kogo?

Mężczyzna przyciągnął dziewczynę bliżej siebie, złapał ją za rękę i przybliżył ją do swoich ust, by pocałować ją w pierścień

- Przez was. To znaczy przez kobiety

Widząc pytający wyraz twarzy Caroline Klaus kontynuował.

- Nigdy nie zastanawiało cię w jaki sposób aktorki, modelki i inne bogate kobiety utrzymują młody wygląd?

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że one wszystkie…

- Większość. Oczywiście nie wiedzą w jaki sposób się to odbywa. Kupują od czarownic kremy, zioła albo inne tego typu rzeczy. Myślą, że to im pomaga. Jednak tak naprawdę płacą za zawarte w nich zaklęcie. Ale kiedy zużyją te rzeczy czar przestaje działać. To bardzo opłacalny biznes

Caroline spojrzała ponownie na pierścionek.

- Nie będzie mi już potrzebny za kilka miesięcy. W końcu jestem wampirem.

Klaus spuścił wzrok, aby blondynka nie zauważyła smutku w jego oczach. Widząc zmianę w zachowaniu mężczyzny, Caroline przypomniała sobie o drugiej funkcji pierścionka. _Ma pokazać wszystkim, że jesteś moja_.

- Jednak nie myśl, że po wszystkim pozwolę ci go zabrać. Jest przepiękny – dodała po chwili wampirzyca, dzięki czemu twarz Klausa pojaśniała

- Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Jest twój i możesz z nim zrobić co zechcesz. Tak jak i ze mną…

- Poważnie? Samiec Alfa pozwala mi przejąć dowodzenie?

- Podejmujesz wyzwanie? – wyszeptał hybryda delikatnie gryząc opuszek ucha dziewczyny

- Z największą przyjemnością

- Przyjemność po mojej stronie kochanie…


	7. Chapter 7

**Dziękuję ponownie za wszystkie miłe słowa zarówno w komentarzach jak i na twiterze. Mam nadzieję, że kolejny rozdział wam się spodoba.**

Caroline schodziła po schodach do salonu, jednak nagle się zatrzymała i zamknęła oczy biorąc głęboki wdech. Klaus, który szedł tuż za nią złapał ją za rękę i szepnął jej do ucha:

- Nie martw się, jeśli Rebekah cię obrazi, pozwolę ci ją zasztyletować. Nawet ci pomogę

Hybryda nie musiał czytać w myślach dziewczyny, żeby wiedzieć czego wampirzyca się obawia. Blondynki nigdy się nie lubiły.

- Ale nie będę nalegał. Jeśli chcesz możemy wrócić do sypialni – dodał po chwili mężczyzna

- Klaus, jest prawie południe– powiedziała wampirzyca

- I?

- I? Ty chyba żartujesz! Dobrze wiesz, że mamy do załatwienia wiele spraw

- Ale ona nie dadzą mi tyle… satysfakcji – wymruczał jej zmysłowo do ucha hybryda

- Próbujesz mnie rozkojarzyć, abym przestała się przejmować tym, że czekają na nas cztery osoby, z którymi musimy przedyskutować to co zdarzyło się wczoraj?

Klaus uśmiechnął się i sekundę później przyszpilił Caroline do ścian. Przyciskając ją do niej biodrami położył prawą rękę koło jej głowy, a lewą włożył jej włosy za ucho i wyszeptał:

- Chcesz z nimi omawiać to co wydarzyło się wczoraj… a także to co wydarzyło się dzisiaj… chcesz im opowiedzieć o każdym razie kiedy …

- Mówiłam o spotkaniu z Sophie! Nie o…– krzyknęła wampirzyca i przewróciła na niego oczami

Hybryda uśmiechał się jeszcze szerzej. Uwielbiał ich słowne potyczki. Ubóstwiał wyprowadzać Caroline z równowagi. Wampirzyca poczuła jak pasek jego spodni zaczyna wbijać się w jej brzuch.

- Poważnie?! Czy ty kiedykolwiek będziesz miał dość?!

- Ciebie nigdy kochanie! – wymruczał Klaus i puścił jej oczko

- Jesteś niemożliwy!

- Nie wszyscy chcą wysłuchać waszych słownych gier wstępnych! Moglibyście już przestać?

- Rebekah! – upomniał siostrę Elijah

- Nik, słyszałam już wystarczająco wiele! Zlituj się! – prosiła Pierwotna

- Było nas słychać kiedy…? – zapytała w panice Klausa Caroline

- Pytasz czy dochodziłaś na tyle głośno, że słyszeli to wszyscy domownicy?

To pytanie przelało czarę goryczy. Rebekah wyszła z salonu i stanęła w holu. Patrząc gniewnie na brata i jego narzeczoną położyła dłonie na biodrach i powiedziała:

- Jeszcze tego by brakowało! Zanim powiesz cokolwiek, czego potem obie byśmy żałowały wyświadczę ci przysługę i coś ci wyjaśnię: Nik zapłacił jakiejś czarownicy, by ta rzuciła zaklęcie i teraz, gdy tylko zamkniesz drzwi od pokoju staje się on dźwiękoszczelny

- Nie mogłeś mi wcześniej powiedzieć?- Caroline była prawie tak samo zła jak Rebekah

- Kocham kiedy się złościsz – odarł Klaus i chciał złapać ją za rękę. Jednak wampirzyca wyrwała się i sama weszła do salonu. Stefan, Elijah i Matt wstali na jej widok i po kolei ją przytulili, a Pierwotny dodatkowo pocałował ją w rękę. Po przywitaniu Caroline zajęła miejsce obok Stefana, a z jej drugiej strony usiadł Klaus. Rebekah wróciła na swoje miejsce pomiędzy Elijah i Mattem.

- Więc co teraz? Co robimy?- zapytała Rebekah

- My? Nie wracasz z barmanem do Mystic Falls? – zapytał z przekąsem hybryda

- Nie wracam. Zostaję z Care – odpowiedział Matt

- Oboje zostajemy – dodała Pierwotna

- Słodko. Ale ja nie potrzebuję was tutaj. Będziecie tylko przeszkadzać – powiedział Klaus

- Niklaus! – zabrał wreszcie głos Elijah – Rodzina to największa wartość w życiu…

- Litości, znam to na pamięć! Do czego niby mieliby się przydać? – odparł hybryda

- Klaus, rodzina jest po to by nas wspierać i abyśmy my okazywali wsparcie im w trudnych chwilach… - powiedziała Caroline

- Przecież nie znosisz Rebekah a ona ciebie, chcesz żebym pozwolił jej zostać?

- Nie potrzebuję twojego pozwolenia Nik - wtrąciła Pierwotna pewna odpowiedzi dziewczyny, na co Caroline podniosła rękę, żeby pozwoliła jej dokończyć

- Jeśli chce nam pomóc, powinna dostać szansę. Poza tym miło będzie mieć w domu dziewczynę, z którą można wyjść na wspólne zakupy albo robić inne babskie rzeczy. Choć miałyśmy trudne chwile, muszę przyznać, że ma świetny gust

- Ja mogę z tobą chodzić na zakupy – powiedział hybryda

- Ty nie znosisz zakupów! – krzyknęli jednocześnie Rebekah i Stefan

- Szczegół, na pewno znalazłabyś sposób, żeby nie były nudne – szepnął do ucha Caroline Klaus

- Proszę, dla mnie? – zatrzepotała rzęsami wampirzyca, po czym złapała rękę hybrydy i położyła ją na brzuchu – dla nas?

Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami, a następnie uśmiechnął i powiedział:

- Niech będzie, ale jakbyś zmieniła zdanie pamiętaj, co mówiłem o sztylecie

- Niklaus!

- Żartowałem!

Niezręczną ciszę przerwał głos Rebekah.

- Może dzisiaj? – zwróciła się z tym pytaniem do Caroline

- Co? – odpowiedziała niepewnie blondynka

- Wspólne zakupy? Jeśli chcesz..

- Wolałbym, żeby Caroline została w … - zaczął wtrącać Klaus, jednak wampirzyca mu przerwała

- W domu?! Poważnie?! Jestem tu od tygodnia i jeszcze nigdzie nie byłam!

- Byłaś na cmentarzu. Wczoraj

- To było spotkanie służbowe. Teraz czas na przyjemności

- Przyjemność masz zagwarantowaną w domu – powiedział z uśmiechem z dołeczkami Klaus

- Poważnie?! Masz zamiar to robić cały czas?!

- Czasem będę musiał się pożywić, ale poza tym to…

- Nie udawaj, że nie rozumiesz! Mówiłam o zamykaniu mnie w domu! Czemu nie pozwalasz mi wychodzić?

- Bo tu jesteś bezpieczna

- Litości! – powiedziała Caroline – Przecież będę z Rebekah. Twoją siostrą. PIERWOTNĄ!

- To za mało

- On kompletnie zbzikował – powiedział Stefan do Elijah

- A jeśli ja pójdę z nimi? – zapytał Eljah

- Miałeś mi pomagać – odpowiedział mu Klaus

- Pomagam – odparł Pierwotny

- Nie ma mowy! To mają być babskie zakupy! – krzyknęły jednocześnie Caroline i Rebekah

- Już zaczynają mówić jednym głosem – mruknął Matt – powodzenia stary, choć nie masz szans

Klaus zamyślił się chwilę a potem spojrzał na siostrę i spytał:

- Będziesz jej pilnować?

- Nie jestem dzieckiem Klaus! – wtrąciła Caroline

- Jeszcze jedno słowo kochanie i …

- Tak będę!- nie pozwoliła bratu dokończyć Pierwotna

- Dobrze. Bylebym potem tego nie pożałował – mówiąc ostatnie zdanie przeniósł swój wzrok z siostry na ukochaną po czym wyszedł z domu

- Właściwie to czemu jest taki wkurzony? Przecież nic się nie stanie – zapytała Caroline

- Caroline… - zaczął niepewnie Elijah – Niklaus nie jest przyzwyczajony by robić to co czego chcą inni a nie on sam

- A niby kiedy on zrobił coś czego nie chciał? On zawsze robi to co chce. Tak jak teraz wyszedł i nawet nie powiedział gdzie idzie ani kiedy wróci

Cztery pary oczu wpatrywały się nieprzerwanie w wampirzycę. Nikt jednak nie chciał zabrać głosu.

- No co? – zdenerwowała się Caroline

Stefan uśmiechnął się do blondynki i powiedział.

- Care, Klaus cały czas robi wszystko to co TY chcesz…

- Chyba żartujesz?! Niby kiedy?

- Zgodził się, żebyś urodziła to dziecko…

- Jego dziecko, poza tym decyzja nie należała do niego…

- Rozmowa z Sophie?

- To były tylko 3 minuty! Bez przesady!

- Zakupy?

- Poważnie?! Po czyjej ty jesteś stronie?

- Po twojej, ale musisz zrozumieć, że… On nie jest przyzwyczajony, by komuś pozwalać robić coś wbrew swojej woli, nawet jeśli chodzi o małe sprawy… Zrobił cokolwiek czego z tobą nie przedyskutował?

- _Ciekawe, co byś powiedział, na ugryzienie wilkołaka? _– chciała powiedzieć Caroline - _jednak w sumie to było spełnienie obietnicy, którą mi złożył… Już wiem!_

- Zrobił ze mnie swoją narzeczoną!

- Kwestie bezpieczeństwa się nie liczą. Poza tym, to naprawdę ci przeszkadza?

- Mniejsza o to. Rebekah? Wyjdźmy jak najszybciej, zanim wróci maniak kontroli i…

- I kto to mówi – uśmiechnął się pod nosem Matt i spojrzał na Caroline – wychodzi na to, że jesteście tacy sami

Wampirzyca zignorowała tę uwagę i zwróciła się do Rebekah:

- 15min?

Pierwotna przytaknęła w odpowiedzi i dziewczyny poszły się szykować do swoich pokoi.

Gdy Caroline wychodziła z pokoju usłyszała sygnał przychodzącej wiadomości. Wyciągnęła telefon z torebki i przeczytała ją:

_**Klaus:**_

_**Aby zażegnać konflikt oddaję ci do dyspozycji moją kartę kredytową, abyś wiedziała że kwestia mojej nadopiekuńczości została rozwiązana . Leży w moim pokoju w szafce nocnej po lewej stronie łóżka. Mam nadzieję, że zakupy będą udane. Jeśli z niej nie skorzystasz uznam, że nadal się na mnie gniewasz. Nie czekaj, wrócę późno. **_

_**Caroline:**_

_**Nie mam zamiaru korzystać z twojej karty kredytowej. Mam własne pieniądze. Kwestia nadopiekuńczości nie została jeszcze rozwiązana.**_

Nim zdążyła schować telefon, przyszła odpowiedź:

_**Klaus:**_

_**Kochanie pamiętaj, że idziesz na zakupu z moją siostrą. Poza tym jej też jestem winny przeprosiny. Ona na pewno nie będzie miała skrupułów, by z niej skorzystać. **_

_**Caroline:**_

_**Skoro tak, to niech będzie i dziękuję.**_

_**Klaus: **_

_**Przyjemność po mojej stronie kochanie ;)**_

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Nik dał ci swoją kartę kredytową!

- NAM!

- Tak, jasne. Do tej pory nawet nie miałam okazji jej zobaczyć. Szukamy czegoś konkretnego, czy wpadamy w zakupowy szał?

Blondynki spojrzały na siebie i zaczęły się śmiać.

- Zakupowy szał! – powiedziały jednocześnie

Nim dotarły do sklepu z bielizną, zdążyły już wykupić połowę Nowego Orleanu.

- Byłoby jednak lepiej gdyby Elijah poszedł z nami– powiedziała Rebekah

- Do sklepu z bielizną? Żarujesz? – zdziwiła się Caroline

Pierwotna przewróciła oczami. Była w tym bardzo podobna do Klausa.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Gdyby był z nami kazałabym mu teraz wracać do domu z pakunkami, więc nie musiałybyśmy ich dźwigać. Zawsze tak robiłam. On co prawda uwielbia kupować garnitury, ale damska bielizna go przeraża – Rebekah zaczęła się śmiać – wyobrażasz sobie jak miałby mi doradzać, czy wziąć to by uwieść Matta? – powiedziała Pierwotna wskazując na czarny koronkowy biustonosz i pasujące do niego stringi – Nie wspominając już o reakcji Klausa, jeśli dowiedziałby się, że Elijah widział cię w bieliźnie. Chciałabym to zobaczyć!

- Myślę, że granatowy lepiej by do ciebie pasował – próbowała zmienić temat Caroline – Do tej pory nie miałam okazji cię spytać.. – zaczęła niepewnie młoda wampirzyca, podając Rebekah komplet – co jest właściwie między tobą a Mattem?

Rebekah spojrzała nieufnie na drugą blondynkę i powiedziała:

- Pytasz, bo boisz się, że go skrzywdzę?

- Pytam, bo nigdy nie widziałam, go tak szczęśliwego, nawet kiedy był z Eleną…

- Albo z Tobą?

- Tak

Blondynki spojrzały sobie w oczy i uśmiechnęły się do siebie. Po chwili Rebekah zaczęła opowiadać o ich wspólnej podróży po całym świecie, o tym jak zaczęli się do siebie zbliżać, o pierwszym pocałunku przy fontannie di Trevi i wreszcie o tym, że to zrobili.

- O Mój Boże! – krzyknęła Pierwotna

- Co się stało? – zapytała zaniepokojona Caroline

- Musisz koniecznie to przymierzyć! – powiedziała Rebekah wskazując na zapinany na guziczki biało-czarny gorset – Nik będzie zachwycony!

- No nie wiem, to wydaje się ciężkie do…

- Do ściągnięcia? No właśnie! Nik lubi wyzwania

Wampirzyca przymierzyła gorset i otworzyła drzwi przebieralni, by pokazać się Rebekah.

- WOW. Gdybym była lesbijką…

- Rebekah Mikaelson! Witaj piękna! – przywitał się z Pierwotną przystojny ciemnoskóry mężczyzna – Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś w mieście! A kim jest twoja seksowna przyjaciółka? – dodał po chwili spoglądając na Caroline w samym gorsecie.

- To Caroline. Caroline to Marcel – powiedziała Rebekah i zamknęła drzwi przymierzalni

- Czemu to zrobiłaś? – mężczyzna udawał oburzonego – przecież jej nie zjem… choć muszę przyznać, że smakowity z niej kąsek…

- Ze względu na stare czasy. Zrobiłam ci przysługę. Jeśli wpatrywałabyś się w nią minutę dłużej… mógłbyś stracić głowę… albo co innego

- Ona jest meduzą? – roześmiał się Marcel

- Gorzej to narzeczoną Nika – powiedziała z diabolicznym uśmiechem Rebekah

- Nie wiedziałem, że on ma narzeczoną – Marcel spoważniał i po chwili dodał – pójdę już. Mam spotkanie z _Nikiem._ Pozdrowię go od was

Gdy tylko Marcel wyszedł, Caroline otworzyła drzwi od przebieralni, przebrana w swoje ciuchy.

- Od 1 do 10, jak bardzo Klaus będzie wkurzony, że spotkałyśmy Marcela

- Szczerze? – zapytała Rebekah – To, że spotkałyśmy Marcela klasyfikuje się na 10, ale to, że spotkałyśmy go, gdy ty byłaś w samej bieliźnie… nie przesadzając… 50

Caroline odkładała na miejsce gorset, kiedy Pierwotna wyrwała jej go z ręki.

- Co ty robisz? Kupujemy to!

- Czemu?

- Bo skoro Marcel cię w tym zobaczył, to Nik musi mieć szansę to z ciebie ściągnąć… Może nawet wtedy mnie nie zasztyletuje… - dumała na głos Rebekah

- Nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci zrobił

- Dzięki. A teraz napisz do niego – powiedziała Rebekah

- Myślisz, że sms załatwi sprawę?

- Nie, ale MMS może ją załagodzić

I zanim Caroline zdążyła się zorientować, Rebekah zabrała jej telefon i zrobiła gorsetowi zdjęcie.

- A teraz napisz Nikowi coś, co zmieni gniew w pożądanie

- Niby co? – zapytała wampirzyca

- Nie wiem, ty z nim sypiasz! Poza tym ja jestem jego siostrą, nie będę wymyślać za ciebie sprośnych tekstów

Caroline zabrała swoją komórkę Pierwotnej i napisała pod zdjęciem:

_**Caroline:**_

_**Mam nadzieję, że ci się podoba. Marcel**_ _**powiedział, że wyglądam w tym seksownie. Ale TWOJE zdanie jest oczywiście najważniejsze. Całuję. Twoja narzeczona**_

_**P.S. Tak mnie Rebekah przedstawiła Marcelowi ;)**_

Dziewczyny czekały w napięciu na nadejście odpowiedzi. Po kilku minutach usłyszały sygnał wiadomości.

- I co? – niecierpliwiła się Pierwotna

Caroline przygryzła wargę i otworzyła smsa:

_**Klaus:**_

_**Marcel powiedział, że wyglądałaś w tym jak upadły anioł, też chcę mieć okazję cię w tym zobaczyć. DZISIAJ. Więc odwołuję wcześniejszego smsa. CZEKAJ na mnie. **_

Po chwili przyszedł drugi sms

_**Klaus:**_

_**P.S. „Narzeczona" miała mnie udobruchać? Będziesz musiała się bardziej wysilić ;) Dlatego proponuję byś CZEKAŁA w mojej sypialni… To może trochę potrwać… ;)**_

- Powiedz coś! Zasztyletuje mnie? – próbowała dowiedzieć się Rebekah

- Nie, Ciebie nie – odpowiedziała Caroline i uśmiechnęła się do Pierwotnej

W samochodzie w drodze do domu Rebekah powiedziała:

- Dzięki

- Za co? Za to, że Klaus cię nie zasztyletuje? – zażartowała Caroline

- Nie, za to popołudnie. Fajnie było choć raz pójść na zakupy z przyjac.. – przerwała nagle Pierwotna

- Przyjaciółką? – pokończyła za nią młodsza wampirzyca

- Nigdy nie miałam przyjaciółki – powiedziała smutno Rebekah

- Teraz już masz – odparła Caroline – w końcu jesteś ciocią mojego dziecka

- Jak ty się z tym czujesz? Naprawdę czujesz jakby to było twoje dziecko?– odważyła się wreszcie spytać Rebekah

- Ono jest moje. Sophie powiedziała… nie mówiłam jeszcze o tym Klausowi… obiecujesz dochować tajemnicy?

- Słowo. Uwielbiam mieć sekrety przed moim bratem – ucieszyła się Rebekah

- Dziecko ma w sobie trochę mojej krwi. I z każdym dniem ma jej coraz więcej

- Nie rozumiem – powiedziała Pierwotna  
- To dziecko będzie moje i Klausa. Będzie hybrydą.

- Nadal nie rozumiem. Przecież od początku było wiadomo, że będzie hybrydą po tatusiu!

- Gdyby Hayley donosiła ciążę, dziecko byłoby jedynie „zwykłym" wilkołakiem i potrzebowało by krwi sobowtóra, żeby być hybrydą, tak jak Tyler albo inni…, a tak będzie nią od urodzenia

- Więc nie będzie rosło? Na zawsze pozostanie dzieckiem?

- Nie, wampiryzm w tym wypadku jest zależny od wilkołactwa…

- Więc stanie się hybrydą, gdy…

- Aktywuje gen wilkołaka – dokończyła za nową przyjaciółkę Caroline dotykając brzucha -Właśnie się poruszył chcesz dotknąć?

- On? – zapytała Rebekah, kładąc jednocześnie rękę na brzuchu Caroline – wiesz, że to chłopiec?

- Twój brat to samiec Alfa! – roześmiała się Caroline – Poza tym nie wyobrażam go sobie zaplatającego warkoczyki – a po chwili dodała – tak czuję, że to będzie chłopiec

- Co powiedziała twoja mama? Dobrze, że mój brat jest nieśmiertelny! Bo wątpię by się ucieszyła, że jej….

- Ona nic nie wie – wyszeptała Caroline

- Powinnaś jej powiedzieć, w końcu zostanie babcią

- A niby jak mam to zrobić? Zadzwonię i powiem: Hej, mamo, wiem, że po tym jak zostałam wampirem straciłaś nadzieję na wnuki, ale zgadnij co: Jestem w ciąży! Ale to jeszcze nie koniec _dobrych_ informacji, ojcem dziecka jest Klaus?! Fantastycznie prawda?!

- Jak dla mnie brzmi nieźle – próbowała pocieszyć przyjaciółkę Rebekah


	8. Chapter 8

Nim Klaus dotarł do domu była już 3:30AM. Od razu poszedł do pokoju Caroline, jednak nie zastał jej tam. Zdenerwowany sprawdził czy nie ma jej w łazience. Zajrzał nawet do garderoby uznając, że może podziwia swoje nowe zdobycze. Lecz nigdzie jej nie było. Już miał iść obudzić Rebekah, kiedy przypomniało mu się, że przecież napisał jej, by poczekała u niego w pokoju.

Gdy otworzył drzwi zobaczył, że lampka nocna jest włączona, a Caroline spała na łóżku. Klaus odetchnął na jej widok z ulgą. Usiadł na łóżku i zaczął gładzić jej włosy. Gdy składał słodki, delikatny pocałunek na jej ustach, wampirzyca oplotła ręce wokół jego szyi i otworzyła oczy. Zanim jednak zdążyła coś powiedzieć, hybryda naparł na nią swoim ciałem i pocałował ją namiętnie w usta. Po chwili zaczął powoli, kolejno odpinać guziki gorsetu, za każdym razem całując nowo wyeksponowany fragment jej skóry. Nim zdążyła mrugnąć, pozbawił ich obojga ubrań i gotowy do działania czekał jedynie na jej zgodę. W odpowiedzi Caroline kiwnęła jedynie głową. Czuła, że coś jest nie tak. W każdym jego pocałunku, każdym dotyku mimo, że nadal pełnym namiętności, pasji i pożądania, mogła wyczuć strach. Nie wiedziała czym jest on spowodowany, jednak ze wszystkich sił starała się pomóc mu się go wyzbyć. Gdy Klaus przerwał pocałunek, aby złapać oddech, spojrzał blondynce prosto w oczy.

- Powiedz to – wyszeptał mężczyzna

- Co? Powiem cokolwiek chcesz – odpowiedziała Caroline

- Powiedz, że mnie kochasz. Muszę to usłyszeć. Teraz – strach w oczach Klausa, nie był rzeczą codzienną, dlatego to utwierdziło wampirzycę w przekonaniu, że coś musiało się stać. Musiała się dowiedzieć co. Jednak najpierw postanowiła uspokoić hybrydę.

- Kocham cię Niklausie Michaelsonie

I wtedy w nią wszedł. Głęboko. Do samego końca. Wypełniając ją całą….

* * *

Gdy wracała do rzeczywistości, usłyszała szept Klausa:

- Jesteś tylko moja. Na zawsze. Nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść

Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu Caroline potraktowałaby te słowa jako groźbę, jednak teraz wywołały jedynie uśmiech na jej twarzy:

- Jestem tylko TWOJA. Na zawsze. Nigdy nie będę chciała odejść – powiedziała dziewczyna i pocałowała gorąco hybrydę.

- Potrzebuję cię – wymruczał Klaus

- Masz mnie – odparła Caroline, zamieniając ich pozycjami, po czym szepnęła mu do ucha – zdradzę ci mały sekret, ja też cię potrzebuję, bardzo.

Mężczyzna podniósł się do góry w taki sposób, że teraz siedzieli do siebie twarzami, a nogi Caroline były oplecione wokół jego bioder.

- Kocham cię Caroline Forbes. Nigdy w to nie wątp – powiedział hybryda i ją pocałował, a potem wszedł w nią bardzo powoli, jakby była najdelikatniejszą istotą na świecie…

- Teraz powiesz mi co się stało? – zapytała Caroline, gdy wreszcie mogła znowu mówić

- Jutro – odpowiedział Klaus przyciskając ją do siebie jeszcze mocniej, choć wydawało się to już właściwie niemożliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że leżała przy jego boku opierając głowę o jego klatkę piersiową

- Jest 5 rano. TO jest jurto

- Powinnaś odpocząć. Potrzebujesz snu

- Klaus. Gadaj. TERAZ.

- Powinnaś się nauczyć cierpliwości kochanie

- Klaus!

Hybryda uśmiechnął się pod nosem, pocałował ją w czubek głowy po czym westchnął:

- Widziałem się z Marcelem – powiedział Klaus

- Wiem, mówił nam jak spotkałyśmy go na zakupach, że idzie na spotkanie z tobą

- Chciałaś powiedzieć, „jak spotkałam go gdy miałam na sobie jedynie gorset"?

- To nie moja wina!

- Mówiłem, że nie powinnaś wychodzić

- Znowu do tego wracamy? Przecież nic takiego się nie stało

- Stało się. Marcel zobaczył cię w …

- Poważnie?! To to cię tak martwi?

- Skąd wiesz, że w ogóle mnie coś martwi?

- Bo mam oczy

- Piękne oczy – powiedział hybryda, pochylając się i całując jej powieki. W chwilę potem był już na niej. Dotykając delikatnie wargami jej szyję wyszeptał – masz taką jedwabistą skórę...

- Nie zmieniaj tematu. TO nie rozwiąże problemu

- Ale pomoże mi zapomnieć na... dłuższą chwilę – Caroline czuła uśmiech Klausa na swojej skórze

- Najpierw powiedz o co chodzi. Potem pomogę ci zapomnieć – zaproponowała wampirzyca

- Czy ty właśnie dałaś mi ultimatum?

- Nie, zaproponowałam kompromis

- Używasz seksu jako broni. To nie fair – wymruczał uwodzicielsko Klaus

- I kto to mówi? Więc, jaka decyzja? - zapytała Caroline

Mężczyzna wziął głęboki wdech, a potem powiedział:

- Marcel zaprosił nas do swojego klubu

- I?

- Chce sprawdzić co jest między nami

- I?

- Nie może się dowiedzieć, jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy...

- Więc?

- Musimy... przekonać go, że mi nie zależy...

- To po co zrobiłeś ze mnie swoją narzeczoną?

- Żeby nikt nie śmiał cię dotknąć, kochanie

- Nie rozumiem, czyli chcesz, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że jestem twoja i jednocześnie tego nie chcesz?

- Chcę, żeby wiedzieli, że jesteś moja, ale nie chcę by wiedzieli... że ja jestem twój

- A niby jak chcesz to zrobić?

- To ci się nie spodoba...

- Sprawdźmy

- Tylko pamiętaj co obiecałaś, jeśli wszystko ci powiem...

* * *

- Wyglądasz nieziemsko – powiedział Klaus wchodząc do pokoju, kiedy Caroline przeglądała się w lustrze. Miała na sobie czarną podkreślającą sylwetkę suknię do kolan, z głębokim wycięciem na plecach. Hybryda przejechał palcem wskazującym po odkrytych kręgach kręgosłupa dziewczyny wywołując u niej drżenie.

- Boję się – wyszeptała dziewczyna, kiedy mężczyzna składał delikatne jak piórka pocałunki na jej szyi

- Nie pozwolę zrobić ci krzywdy, a jeśli nie chcesz nie musimy tego robić

Caroline odwróciła się i spojrzała w oczy hybrydzie.

- Ufam ci, ale boję się, że to się nie uda...

- Uda się

- Gotowi? – zapytała stojąc w progu Rebekah – czas zrobić show

- Chodźmy, im szybciej tam dotrzemy tym szybciej będziemy mogli stamtąd wyjść – odparła wampirzyca

Gdy Caroline i Klaus schodzili po schodach na dole czekał na nich Stefan z zatroskaną miną.

- Care, może jednak pójdę z wami. Obiecuję się nie mieszać, cokolwiek macie zaplanowane. Usiądę sobie gdzieś przy barze i …

- Stefan, nie martw się. Nic się nie stanie. Zostań tutaj z Elijah. Rebekah i Matt w razie czego nam pomogą

- „W razie czego" więc zakładasz, że coś może pójść nie tak, w tym waszym tajemniczym planie? Dlaczego w ogóle Rebekah, jest wtajemniczona a ja nie? – zapytał Stefan

- Dlaczego ja nie jestem wtajemniczony, skoro tam idę? – spytał Matt

- Jeśli nie chcesz to nie musisz… - zaczęła Caroline, ale Pierwotna przerwała jej i przewracając oczami powiedziała:

- Chodźmy już – i ciągnąc Matta za sobą wyszła z domu.

Caroline puściła rękę hybrydy i objęła Stefana.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz – po czym uśmiechnęła się do niego i opuściła dom razem z Klausem.

* * *

Jak zwykle w sobotni wieczór bar był zatłoczony. Jednak gdy tylko Klaus wyjaśnił bramkarzom kim jest, od razu zostali zaproszeni do środka, a czarnowłosa kelnerka zaprowadziła ich do stolika, przy którym siedział Marcel, w towarzystwie pięknej mulatki.

- Julia, to Niklaus Mikealson, mój mentor i stwórca. Klaus to Julia Adams – moja potomkini

- Wiele o panu słyszałam – powiedziała dziewczyna

- Proszę, mów mi Klaus. A to moja siostra Rebekah, jej… przyjaciel Matt i Caroline, moja narzeczona

- Siadajcie – powiedział Marcel – Caroline miło znów cię zobaczyć, nawet jeśli tym razem jesteś w ubraniu – nim jednak wampirzyca mogła odpowiedzieć Marcel kontynuował – wybaczcie, ale obowiązki gospodarza, sami rozumiecie.

Caroline ścisnęła rękę Klausa, gdy Marcel wszedł na scenę i po tym jak przywitał gości, zaśpiewał **Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines**. Mimo, iż zadedykował piosenkę Julii, co pewien czas patrzył dwuznacznie na Caroline. Gniew hybrydy rósł z każdym wersem, odetchnął więc z ulgą gdy piosenka się skończyła.

- I jak wam się podobało? – zapytał pewny siebie Marcel

- Caroline śpiewa lepiej – odpowiedział, bez zastanowienia Matt

- Śpiewasz? – zapytali jednocześnie Klaus, Marcel i Rebekah

- Więc musisz wystąpić! - krzyknął Marcel

- O nie nie nie - odpowiedziała Caroline

- Chcę cię usłyszeć – powiedział Klaus i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy – Dla mnie?

- Niech będzie! – dziewczyna przewróciła na hybrydę oczami i nim wstała pocałowała go namiętnie w usta.

**Lana del Rey- Without you** wydawał się Caroline najodpowiedniejszym wyborem. Z zamkniętymi oczami zaczęła śpiewać:

_Mam wszystko, czego chcę:  
Pieniądze, sława, riwiery  
Myślę nawet, że odnalazłam Boga.  
W lampie błyskowej twoich ślicznych aparatów  
Ślicznych aparatów, ślicznych aparatów.  
Czy jestem urocza? Powiedz, jestem urocza?_

Następnie wampirzyca odnalazła wzrok Klausa uśmiechnęła się do niego i kontynuowała:_  
Halo, halo?_ _  
Słyszysz mnie?  
Mogę być twoją porcelanową lalką  
Jeśli chcesz zobaczyć jak upadam  
Chłopcze, jesteś narkotykiem  
Twoja miłość jest śmiertelna.  
Powiedz mi, że życie jest piękne  
Oni twierdzą, że posiadam wszystko.  
Bez ciebie nie mam niczego.  
Moje marzenia i wszystkie światła  
nic bez ciebie nie znaczą._

_Letni czas jest przyjemny i gorący_  
_A moje życie jest słodkie jak wanilia._  
_Złote i srebrne linie mojego serca_  
_wypalone w mojej głowie, wszystkie skradzione obrazy,_  
_Skradzione obrazy, kochanie. Skradzione obrazy._  
_Czy możesz sobie wyobrazić,_  
_Jak mogliśmy żyć?_

Caroline zeszła ze sceny i powoli zmierzała w kierunku hybrydy nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego:_  
Halo, halo?  
Słyszysz mnie?  
Mogę być twoją porcelanową lalką  
Jeśli chcesz zobaczyć jak upadam  
Chłopcze, jesteś narkotykiem  
Twoja miłość jest śmiertelna.  
Powiedz mi, że życie jest piękne  
Oni twierdzą, że posiadam wszystko.  
Bez ciebie nie mam niczego.  
Moje marzenia i wszystkie światła  
Nic bez ciebie nie znaczą._

Wampirzyca złapała Klausa za rękę a on pociągnął ją w taki sposób, że znalazła się na jego kolanach. Natarczywe usta hybrydy uniemożliwiły jej zaśpiewanie kolejnej zwrotki. Przerwała jednak pocałunek na czas refrenu:

_Halo, halo?  
Słyszysz mnie?  
Mogę być twoją porcelanową lalką  
Jeśli chcesz zobaczyć jak upadam  
Chłopcze, jesteś narkotykiem  
Twoja miłość jest śmiertelna.  
Powiedz mi, że życie jest piękne  
Oni twierdzą, że posiadam wszystko.  
Bez ciebie nie mam niczego.  
Moje marzenia i wszystkie światła  
Nic bez ciebie nie znaczą._

_Moje marzenia i wszystkie światła_  
_Nic nie znaczą, jeśli nie mogę mieć ciebie._

- Dziękuję – powiedziała Caroline oddając mikrofon Marcelowi przy aplauzie rozentuzjazmowanego tłumu.

- Dostałaś większe oklaski niż ja – powiedział Marcel

- Bo ma większy talent – podsumował Klaus

- Chcę zatańczyć! – słowa Rebekah przerwały ciszę

- A ja chcę do łazienki – powiedział Matt

- Care zatańczysz? – Pierwotna nie dawała za wygraną

- Mogę? – zapytała hybrydę Caroline

- Tylko jeśli obiecasz, że będziesz grzeczna. Pamiętaj, że jesteś moja

- Obiecuję – powiedziała dziewczyna i razem z Rebekah poszły na parkiet

Właśnie zaczęli grać **Flo Rida – Whistle**, która nie była ulubioną piosenką Caroline. Ale Rebekah to w niczym nie przeszkadzało. Wyciągnęła wampirzycę na podwyższenie, tak że były widoczne z każdego miejsca sali. Choć w barze pełnym wampirów i tak byłoby im trudno przejść niezauważonym. Gdy dziewczyny bawiły się w najlepsze podeszło do nich dwóch mężczyzn.

- Zatańczysz? – zapytał jeden z nich Caroline, gdy drugi zdążył już o to samo spytać Rebekah, która chętne przystała na propozycję.

- Nie , dziękuję. Jestem tu z kimś

- Ale nie ma go teraz na parkiecie? Jeden taniec. Nic się nie stanie

- Jeden taniec - zgodziła się wampirzyca

Wtedy muzyka się zmieniła i zabrzmiały pierwsze nuty **Eve 6 - Think Twice** . Z każdym wersem zachowanie mężczyzny było coraz śmielsze co coraz bardziej przerażało wampirzycę. Kiedy Caroline chciała przerwać taniec, poczuła na swoich pośladkach zaciskające się ręce mężczyzny. Wyrwała się z jego uścisku i spoliczkowała go. Nim jednak mogła coś powiedzieć mężczyzna leżał u jej stóp ze skręconym karkiem, a nad nim stał Klaus. Oczy hybrydy były koloru złotego a wokół nich uwidoczniły się ciemne żyły.

- Miałaś być grzeczna – wyszeptał złowrogo hybryda, a potem ją ugryzł. Muzyka przestała grać. Cały klub wpatrywał się teraz w Klausa.

- O mój Boże Nik! Postradałeś rozum! Coś ty zrobił! – oburzyła się Rebekah

- Nie wtrącaj siostrzyczko! – warknął Klaus

- Spokojnie Stary – próbował załagodzić sytuację Marcel. Nawet on był zszokowany tym co się stało

- To sprawa między mną i Caroline. Nie mieszaj się do tego

- Klaus ja nie chciałam…Przecież go spoliczkowałam… Ja naprawdę…

- Nie toleruję zdrady Caroline… - powiedział patrząc prosto w oczy dziewczyny hybryda i po chwili zwracając się do tłumu dodał - To było ostrzeżenie dla was! Dopóki mi się nie znudzi jest moja! Tknijcie ją chociaż palcem, a skręcony kark będzie dla was niczym pieszczota, jasne? A jeśli chodzi o ciebie kochanie, wracaj do domu

Gdy Klaus skończył mówić udał się do wcześniej zajmowanej loży i upił łyk drinka.

- Nik, zapomniałeś chyba o czymś? Daj jej swoją krew! – wykrzyczała Pierwotna

- Później… może… Teraz zabierz ją stąd

Kiedy Rebeka podnosiła Caroline z podłogi, Matt próbował przecisnąć się przez tłum.

- Co się stało, do cholery? – zapytał

- Potem, przyprowadź samochód – a gdy Rebekah dostrzegła, że ukochany nadal się nie rusza dodała – TERAZ!

* * *

Gdy Rebekah i Matt podtrzymywali Caroline by mogła wejść po schodach, Stefan i Elijah wyskoczyli z salonu jak oparzeni.

- Care co się stało? – zapytał Stefan

- Rebekah, gdzie jest Niklaus? – starał się dowiedzieć Elijah

- W klubie, po tym jak ugryzł Caroline nabrał chyba ochoty na zabawę - powiedział z sarkazmem Matt

- CO ZROBIŁ?! – spytali jednocześnie Elijah i Stefan

- Rebekah, pomóż mi wejść na górę – powiedziała słabo Caroline

- Ja cię zaniosę do twojego pokoju – zaoferował się Stefan

- Do pokoju Klausa – sprostowała wampirzyca

Gdy Stefan położył już ją delikatnie na łóżku hybrydy, Caroline złapała go za rękę.

- Otwórz skrzynię przy łóżku i podaj mi z niej proszę czarną kasetkę

Gdy wampir zrobił to o co go poprosiła, blondynka wyciągnęła z niej fiolkę z krwią i wypiła zawartość.

- To krew Niklausa? – zapytał Elijah, który razem z Mattem i Rebekah również znajdował się w pokoju. Blondynka pokiwała w odpowiedzi głową, ponieważ nie wróciła jeszcze do pełni sił.

- Więc to ugryzienie było… zaplanowane? – zapytał nie wierząc sam w to co mówi Stefan

- Tak – powiedziała Rebekah siadając na łóżku i łapiąc wampirzycę za rękę

- I ty o tym wiedziałaś? – spytał Matt

- To było częścią planu – zaczęła wyjaśniać Caroline

- A tak, zapomniałem. Wasz tajemniczy plan. Może teraz nam wyjaśnisz o co w nim chodziło? - spytał Stefan

- Musieliśmy zrobić coś, co zapewni mi ochronę, ale jednocześnie nie osłabi pozycji Klausa…

- I kto wpadł na ten genialny pomysł z ugryzieniem? - Stefan był zmęczony swą niewiedzą

- Ja – powiedział głos przy drzwiach, więc wszyscy zwrócili się w tamtą stronę. Rebekah wstała by zrobić Klausowi miejsce na łóżku obok Caroline

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał z troską

- Już dobrze – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się do niego

- Zostawmy ich samych a ja opowiem wam wszystko w salonie – obiecała Rebekah i puściła oko do Caroline. Naprawdę były sobie coraz bliższe.

- Dzięki – odparła wampirzyca

Caroline próbowała wstać z łóżka, jednak Klaus ją zatrzymał

- Gdzie się wybierasz?

- Włączyć muzykę

- Ja mogę to zrobić, leż

- Nie wiesz, którą piosenkę włączyć a poza tym nie będę przecież tańczyć na leżąco, prawda?

- Nie będziesz co?

Lecz nim zdążył zareagować, Caroline wyciągnęła mp3 z torebki i podłączyła do głośników, rozmieszczonych w całym pokoju.

- Niklausie Michaelsonie, czy zaszczyci mnie Pan tańcem?

I gdy tylko hybryda uśmiechnął się i wyciągną rękę w stronę wampirzycy w całym pokoju rozbrzmiał utwór **Justina Timberlake'a – Mirrors. **Wampirzycę zszokowało, że Klaus nie dość, że zna słowa, to jeszcze zaczął jej je śpiewać do ucha:

_Czyż nie jesteś czymś do podziwiania, ponieważ Twój blask jest niczym lustro  
I nie mogę nic na to poradzić, bo zauważ, że odbijasz się w mym sercu  
Jeśli kiedykolwiek poczujesz się samotna i blask będzie utrudniał znalezienie mnie  
To wiedz, że ja zawsze jestem odbiciem po drugiej stronie  
_

_Ponieważ z Twoją dłonią w mojej dłoni i z głową pełną marzeń  
Mogę Ci powiedzieć, że nie ma miejsca, do którego nie moglibyśmy się udać  
Po prostu machnij ręką na przeszłość, jestem przy Tobie, próbuję pomóc przez to przejść  
Tylko musisz być silna_

_Ponieważ nie chcę Cię teraz stracić_  
_Patrzę teraz na swoją drugą połowę_  
_Puste miejsce w moim sercu_  
_Jest teraz miejscem którym się opiekujesz_  
_Pokaż mi, jak mam teraz walczyć_  
_A ja Ci powiem, kochanie, że to było łatwe_  
_Wracając do Ciebie, uświadomiłem sobie_  
_Że Ty zawsze tu byłaś_  
_To jest tak, jakbyś była moim odbiciem_  
_Moim lustrem wpatrującym się we mnie_  
_I nie mogłem stać się już lepszym_  
_Z kimś innym obok mnie_  
_I teraz to już jest tak oczywiste jak ta przysięga_  
_Że zmieniamy dwa odbicia w jedno_  
_Ponieważ to jest tak, jakbyś Ty była moim lustrem_  
_Moim odbiciem wpatrującym się we mnie, wpatrującym się we mnie._

W tym momencie Caroline spojrzała w oczy hybrydzie i uciszając go poprzez położenie palca wskazującego na jego ustach zaczęła śpiewać:

_Czyż nie jesteś czymś, oryginałem, ponieważ nie wydaje się to być tylko namiastką  
I nic nie mogę poradzić, tylko się przyglądam, ponieważ widzę prawdę gdzieś w Twoich oczach  
Nie mogę się zmienić bez Ciebie, Ty mnie odzwierciedlasz, uwielbiam to w Tobie  
I jeśli bym mogła, to patrzyłabym na nas przez cały czas_

_Ponieważ z Twoją dłonią w mojej dłoni i z głową pełną marzeń_  
_Mogę Ci powiedzieć, że nie ma miejsca, do którego nie moglibyśmy się udać_  
_Po prostu machnij ręką na przeszłość, jestem przy Tobie, próbuję pomóc przez to przejść_  
_Tylko musisz być silny_

_Ponieważ nie chcę Cię teraz stracić_  
_Patrzę teraz na swoją drugą połowę_  
_Puste miejsce w moim sercu_  
_Jest teraz miejscem którym się opiekujesz_  
_Pokaż mi, jak mam teraz walczyć_  
_A ja Ci powiem, kochanie, że to było łatwe_  
_Wracając do Ciebie uświadomiłem sobie_  
_Że Ty zawsze tu byłaś_  
_To jest tak, jakbyś był moim odbiciem_  
_Moim lustrem wpatrującym się we mnie_  
_I nie mogłam stać się już lepszym_  
_Z kimś innym obok mnie_  
_I teraz to już jest tak oczywiste jak ta przysięga_  
_Że zmieniamy dwa odbicia w jedno_  
_Ponieważ to jest tak, jakbyś Ty był moim lustrem_  
_Moim odbiciem wpatrującym się we mnie, wpatrującym się we mnie._

Tym razem to Klaus uciszył wampirzycę używając jednak do tego swych ust.

_Wczoraj jest historią  
Jutro jest tajemnicą  
Widzę, że się na mnie patrzysz  
Patrzysz na mnie  
Kochanie, patrz się na mnie_

Z początku delikatny pocałunek nabierał coraz większej pasji. W końcu hybryda położył Caroline delikatnie na łóżku i dostosowując się do rytmu piosenki zaczął ją powoli rozbierać…

_Ponieważ nie chcę Cię teraz stracić  
Patrzę teraz na swoją drugą połowę  
Puste miejsce w moim sercu  
Jest teraz miejscem którym się opiekujesz  
Pokaż mi, jak mam teraz walczyć  
A ja Ci powiem, kochanie, że to było łatwe  
Wracając do Ciebie, uświadomiłem sobie  
Że Ty zawsze tu byłaś  
To jest tak, jakbyś była moim odbiciem  
Moim lustrem wpatrującym się we mnie  
I nie mogłem stać się już lepszym  
Z kimś innym obok mnie  
I teraz to już jest tak oczywiste jak ta przysięga  
Że zmieniamy dwa odbicia w jedno  
Ponieważ to jest tak, jakbyś Ty była moim lustrem  
Moim odbiciem wpatrującym się we mnie, wpatrującym się we mnie._

_Ty jesteś, Ty jesteś miłością mojego życia_

Klaus miał rację. To był najwygodniejszy materac na świecie….

* * *

_**Po raz kolejny dziękuję za miłe słowa i komentarze. **_

_**Dedykuje ten rozdział (tak jak obiecałam;)), **__**Young, wild, free **__**Zuzaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**Firegirl – mnie też ciekawi co będzie dalej bo piszę pod natchnieniem chwili ;). Co prawda wiem dokąd zmierzam, ale jest wiele ścieżek aby dojść do głównej drogi ;)**_

_**XXXXKlarolineLoveXXXX – dziękuję, cieszę się, że masz podobne do mnie poczucie humoru **_

_**Claudi :) Klaudia_TVD – miło mi, że moje opowiadanie jest dla ciebie na tyle wciągające, że chce ci się je tłumaczyć**_

_**Som rád, že môj príbeh je pre vás tak strhujúci, že chcete preložiť**_


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline wpatrywała się w swoje odbicie z profilu w lustrze. Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy Klaus wszedł do pokoju i opierając się o framugę drzwi uśmiechał się do niej.

- Wyglądasz cudownie – powiedział hybryda nie odrywając wzroku od nóg wampirzycy, która była ubrana w krótką zwiewną sukienkę na cieniutkich ramiączkach w kolorze brzoskwiniowym

- Nie kłam, wyglądam koszmarnie! – krzyknęła Caroline – Nie patrz na mnie! Idź sobie!

Klaus zrobił głęboki wdech, po czym zamknął drzwi od pokoju i zbliżył się do blondynki. Ustawiając się za nią, patrzył na ich wspólne odbicie w lustrze. Prawą dłonią odgarnął włosy dziewczyny odsłaniając jej szyję, lewą zaś położył na jej zaokrąglonym brzuchu. Gdy zaczął składać delikatne pocałunki na jej karku, Caroline zamknęła oczy.

- Jesteś śliczna, a to – powiedział mężczyzna, gdy zaczął gładzić jej brzuch – jest bardzo… seksowne. TO świadczy o tym, że jesteś moja...

- Przestań, rozpraszasz mnie… - szepnęła Caroline

- A to źle? – zapytał uśmiechając się Klaus

- Tak – zdążyła tylko powiedzieć blondynka i przygryzła wargę

- Czemu? – hybryda dotarł już do opuszka jej ucha i podgryzł je delikatnie. Blondynka obróciła się w wampirzym tempie i próbowała go odepchnąć, jednak bezskutecznie. Mężczyzna trzymał ją w żelaznym uścisku i nie zamierzał puścić.

- Bo robisz to po to bym nie wyszła z domu. Zawsze mówisz albo robisz coś takiego co sprawia, że… - zaczęła wyjaśniać Caroline jednak zatrzymała się w pół zdania

- Co sprawia, że… - wymruczał uwodzicielsko Klaus

- Co sprawia, że chcę pójść z tobą do łóżka i tak to się zawsze kończy!

- I to źle? – powiedział hybryda i uśmiechnął się

- Tak! Bo kiedy już… skończymy to nie mam już siły na nic i zasypiam

- To nie moja wina, że chcesz więcej… i więcej… i więcej… - mruczał mężczyzna do jej ucha

- Nie Klaus! – powiedziała Caroline i spojrzała mu w oczy

- Odmawiasz mi? – sprawne ręce hybrydy krążyły zmysłowo po jej ciele

- Nie… to znaczy tak… to znaczy przestań! – powiedziała blondynka i Klaus natychmiast się odsunął i usiadł na łóżku

- Nieprawdopodobne. Nie powinnaś móc mi się oprzeć - rzekł mężczyzna i wpatrywał się w Caroline

- Nie przesadzaj. Kiedyś notorycznie ci się opierałam

- Ale wtedy nie dzieliliśmy się krwią. Teraz nie powinnaś być do tego zdolna

- Widocznie jestem unikatowa

- To nie podlega dyskusji kochanie

- Chcę wyjść dzisiaj z domu – powiedziała Caroline i czekała na reakcję hybrydy, jednak gdy mężczyzna nie odezwał się ani słowem kontynuowała – od incydentu w klubie minęły 2 miesiące. Nie wiem po co to było potrzebne skoro zamierzasz mnie więzić w domu…

- Nie jesteś więźniem, ja tylko próbuję…

- Mnie chronić. Wiem. Ale ja chcę zwiedzać, oglądać, podziwiać. Gdy nagrałeś wiadomość na mojej skrzynce pocztowej mówiłeś, że jesteś w swoim ulubionym miejscu na świecie otoczony przez jedzenie, sztukę, kulturę. Chcę tego doświadczyć. Chcę zobaczyć to wszystko o czym mówiłeś. Obiecałeś!

Hybryda wpatrywał się w dziewczynę po czym przechylił głowę na bok i przewracając oczami powiedział:

- Szykuj się wychodzimy za pół godziny

Restauracja wydawała się Caroline jak ze snów. Styl lat 20. zaczął ją fascynować od czasu pamiętnej potańcówki.

- Tu jest cudownie. Jak znalazłeś to miejsce? – zapytała blondynka

- 90 lat temu to był najsłynniejszy lokal w Nowym Orleanie. Podobał mi się jego klimat, więc postanowiłem nic nie zmieniać. Cieszę się, że ci się podoba

- Zaraz… to znaczy, że to jest twoja restauracja?

- Caroline wydajesz się zaskoczona – uśmiechnął się hybryda – spędziłaś ze mną wystarczająco dużo czasu, by zdać sobie sprawę, że zawsze dostaję to co chcę. A kto nie chciałby mieć takiego lokalu? Lata 20. dostarczają tak wielu wspomnień…

- Czy ja też? – zapytała nieśmiało dziewczyna

- Kochanie, moje wspomnienia z Tobą w roli głównej, biją wszystkie inne na głowę. Na przykład gdy przypominam sobie co wczoraj zrobiliśmy w…

- Nie o tym mówię! – krzyknęła wampirzyca

- A o czym? – spytał zdezorientowany hybryda

- Czy mówiłeś też o mnie, kiedy powiedziałeś, że zawsze dostajesz to czego chcesz? – Caroline zadając to pytanie miała łzy w oczach – Zresztą nie odpowiadaj. Wiem co powiesz.

- Caroline – mężczyzna złapał ją za rękę i delikatnie pocałował wnętrze dłoni – Ty byłaś, jesteś i zawsze będziesz największą nie wiadomą w moim życiu

- Jak to?

- Kiedy powiedziałaś, że mnie nienawidzisz, to było nawet bardziej bolesne niż przebicie kołkiem z białego dębu. Wtedy pomyślałem, że wszystko stracone i że ty nigdy…

- Ale teraz jesteśmy razem

- TERAZ tak, co nie znaczy, że już zawsze tak będzie

- Chcesz, żebyśmy się rozstali?

- Oczywiście, że nie!

- Więc czemu tak mówisz?

Klaus milczał, przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrując się w szkliste oczy dziewczyny i powiedział ze smutkiem:

- Bo wiem, że kiedyś w końcu będziesz chciała odejść

- Nie!

- Tak, może nie jutro, za rok czy za wiek, ale w końcu uznasz, że ja nie….

- A co się stało z „zamierzam być Twoją ostatnią miłością"?

- To było pobożne życzenie, nie mogę cię do niczego zmusić

- Zawsze możesz użyć „przymusu" – powiedziała Caroline

- Nigdy! – powiedział przerażony Klaus

- To miał być żart. Dla rozluźnienia atmosfery – blondynka przewróciła oczami

- Nie żartuj w ten sposób. To nie było śmieszne

- Właśnie widzę. Czy istnieje jakiś sposób, żeby przekonać cię, że nie zamierzam cię opuścić. NIGDY?!

- Właściwie to tak, ale naprawdę nie musisz…

- Zgadzam się

- Jeszcze nie wiesz co mam na myśli

- Nieważne. Jestem skłonna zrobić wszystko. Czy to będzie miało coś wspólnego z kajdankami i finezyjnymi strojami?

- W pewnym sensie – powiedział tajemniczym głosem hybryda – ale to nie to co myślisz. Musisz przestać czytać 50 odcieni Greya!

- Tam nie opisano nawet połowy…. – widząc łobuzerski uśmiech u Klausa, Caroline postanowiła zmienić temat – więc co miałeś na myśli?

- Pamiętaj, że już się zgodziłaś – przypomniał jej hybryda

- Wiem, wyksztuś w końcu

- Ślub. Chcę żebyś została moją żoną, Caroline Forbes. A może powinienem powiedzieć Caroline Mikaelson? – te kilka sekund oczekiwania na odpowiedź blondynki, ciągnęły się dla Klausa w nieskończoność. W końcu usłyszał jej zmysłowy głos:

- Wolałabym Caroline Forbes Mikaelson. W razie jakbyś zapomniał żyjemy teraz w XXI wieku. Nie muszę rezygnować ze swojego nazwiska, tylko dlatego że miałabym być twoją żona

- A zostaniesz moją żoną?

Caroline nie zważając, że są teraz w restauracji szybko wstała, usiadła Klausowi na kolanach i wyszeptała mu do ucha:

- Tak, wyjdę za ciebie

Ich usta połączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku. Gdy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, hybryda wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki prostokątne pudełeczko i podał je swojej narzeczonej.

- Z uwagi na to, że na twoim palcu błyszczy już okazały pierścionek, mam dla ciebie coś innego

Caroline otworzyła podarunek i wzruszenie odebrało jej głos

- Myślałam, że już nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczę – powiedziała wampirzyca kiedy hybryda zapinał na jej nadgarstku bransoletkę. Tą samą, którą kiedyś dał jej na urodziny.

- Dziękuję

- Nie spodziewałem się was tutaj. Myślałem, że Klaus trzyma cię w wierzy by mieć cię tylko dla siebie. Ale cieszę się, że was spotkałem – nadejście Marcela popsuło humor zarówno Klausowi jak i Caroline

- Nie przedstawisz mnie? – zapytała brunetka, która mu towarzyszyła

- Przepraszam, Davino, poznaj Klausa - mojego mentora i Caroline – jego narzeczoną, moi drodzy to jest Davina

- Miło mi cię poznać - powiedziała wstając z kolan hybrydy blondynka i podała nieznajomej rękę, aby się przywitać. Gdy tylko ich dłonie się zetknęły, Davina powiedziała:

- Gratuluje – spoglądając na brzuch Caroline.

Wampirzyca znieruchomiała. Marcel, który był za Daviną, nie zauważył tego. Jednak Klaus był w pełni świadomy sytuacji.

- Musimy już iść – powiedział podając torebkę, chwytając Caroline za talię i próbując wyprowadzić ją z sali, jednak Davina powstrzymała go kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu

- Tobie też – powiedziała uśmiechając się do hybrydy a potem jakby to było najnaturalniejsze na świecie objęła Caroline.

Blondynka dopiero w samochodzie zorientowała się, że ktoś włożył do jej torebki małe pudełko. Spojrzała pytająco na Klausa jednak on pokręcił przecząco głową. Gdy wyciągnęła z niego kartkę wszystko stało się jasne. Davina. Caroline przeczytała notkę na głos.

_Dziecko urodzi się dokładnie za 6 tygodni i 2 dni. Nie martwcie się, wszystko będzie dobrze. Jednak do tego czasu musimy pokonać Marcela. Jestem po waszej stronie. Do zobaczenia w waszym śnie. Szczegóły przekaże wam Sophie_

_Davina_


	10. Chapter 10

Klaus wpatrywał się w śpiącą w łóżku Caroline. Następnie wstał z fotela i siadając na skraju łóżka położył dłoń na brzuchu dziewczyny.

- Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, żeby ochronić Ciebie i Twoją mamę – wyszeptał pochylając się do talii wampirzycy – jednak jeśli będę musiał wybierać Ty czy ona…

- Nie będziesz musiał wybierać. I nie waż się dokończyć tego zdania!

- Caroline, nie mamy pewności czy plan wypali, a nawet jeśli….

- Oczywiście, że wypali. W końcu to ja go wymyśliłam – powiedziała wampirzyca uśmiechając się

- Chcesz wejść w paszczę lwa. Bez wsparcia. Bez żadnej broni…

- Będę miała wsparcie i broń. W środku jest Davina

- Davina… nic o niej nie wiemy. Nie znamy jej intencji…

- Przecież czytałeś listy. Wyjaśniła tam powody dla których chce nam pomóc

- To tylko słowa. Może współpracuje z Marcelem. Może to wszystko jeden wielki spisek!

- Dlaczego miałaby spiskować w Marcelem?

- Żeby mi Ciebie odebrać! Żebym został sam! Żebym stracił sens życia!

Caroline przez chwilę wpatrywała się w zagniewaną twarz Klausa, a potem cicho zapytała:

- Naprawdę jestem dla Ciebie, aż tak ważna? Tęsknił byś za mną?

- Nie Caroline, nie tęsknił bym

Caroline zabolały te słowa. Zawsze podejrzewała, że jest dla hybrydy jedynie trofeum. Teraz miała już pewność.

- Umarłbym z rozpaczy – dokończył po chwili mężczyzna i ujął ręką jej podbródek w taki sposób, że musiała spojrzeć mu w oczy – umierałbym po woli dzień po dniu, godzina po godzinie, ze świadomością, że nie mógłbym spotkać się ze śmiercią, chyba że…

- Chyba, że co?

- Chyba, że skorzystałbym z pomocy kołka z białego dębu – powiedział z ironicznym uśmiechem Klaus

- Żartujesz sobie! Nie mógłbyś tego zrobić! To sprawiłoby, że pozostali też by umarli: Stefan, Elena, Tyl…

- Oczywiście, że bym mógł. Nikt i nic nie zdoła mnie powstrzymać. Więc teraz ty masz w ręku ich życie. Jeśli masz choć cień przypuszczeń, że może się nie udać – zrezygnuj. Jeśli przez swój upór zginiesz, wcielę w życie mój plan… tak czy inaczej Marcel zginie i wyrównam z nim rachunki

- Nie możesz mnie w ten sposób szantażować. Nie życiem moich przyjaciół

- Podsumowując. Ty możesz ryzykować życie swoje i mojego dziecka…

- To też moje dziecko!

- Więc naszego dziecka, a mnie nie pozwalasz decydować o życiu tych pionków?

- To nie pionki! To moi przyjaciele!

- Dokładnie, Twoi… nie moi

- A Stefan?

- Moja przyjaźń ze Stefanem nie przeszkodzi mi w wykonaniu mojego planu. Widocznie nie był mi tak bliski jak kiedyś myślałem

- Jesteś… Jesteś…!

- Niegodziwy? Mściwy? Pozbawiony współczucia? Kochanie, to jeszcze nic w porównaniu do tego kim będę jak stracę Ciebie…

- Powiem o wszystkim Elijah i Rebekah, powstrzymają cię! Ukryją kołek! Nie pozwolą Ci tego zrobić

Klaus położył się na łóżku obok Caroline zanosząc się ze śmiechu

- Naprawdę wierzysz, że moje rodzeństwo będzie w stanie mnie powstrzymać? Zapomniałaś z kim rozmawiasz? Jeśli nie będę mógł skończyć, ze swoim życiem skupię się na Stefanie, Elenie…

- Przestań!

- Tylerze, Macie… może najpierw przemienię go w wampira i sprawię by pomógł mi wykończyć resztę? Jak myślisz? – złowrogi błysk w oku hybrydy nie wróżyła niczego dobrego. Caroline wpatrywała się w narzeczonego i ten dostrzegł jak dolna warga zaczyna jej drgać, a po chwili zwinęła się na łóżku w kłębek i odwracając się do niego placami zaczęła głośno płakać

- Caroline, ja nie…. – zaczął nieśmiało Klaus – Przepraszam nie chciałem. Nie pomyślałem, że ty tak bardzo… Przepraszam, obiecuję, że tego nie zrobię – w tej samej chwili posadził ją sobie na kolanach i kciukami ścierał łzy z jej policzków

- Obiecujesz, że ich nie zabijesz?

- Zasadniczo to chodziło mi o to, że nie zmienię Matta w wampira… - gdy hybryda zobaczył, że dziewczyna zaraz ponownie się rozpłacze dodał pośpiesznie – nie chciałem Cię zranić, pomyślę co zrobić by nikt inny nie ucierpiał. Chciałem Cię zmotywować…

- Zmotywować do czego?

- Do rezygnacji z tego planu…

- Przecież Ci się podobał!

- Bo mi się podobał, do póki nie dodałaś, że to Ty będziesz tą osobą, która ma uwolnić Davinę…

- Więc postanowiłeś odwieść mnie od tego planu poprzez zastraszenie mnie, że w razie porażki zabijesz moich przyjaciół?

- Każdy argument jest dobry, żeby osiągnąć cel, kochanie

- A Twój cel to…

- Zapewnienie nam „żyli wiecznie i szczęśliwie"? Bo „długo" nie jest dla mnie wystarczająco długo…

- Nik, wiesz że to najlepszy plan jaki mamy… Tylko my dostaliśmy zaproszenie na bal organizowany w domu Marcela. Tylko my będziemy mieli dostęp do Daviny

- Wiem. Ale to niczego nie zmienia. Dlaczego nie możemy na przykład użyć fortelu z zamianą ciał?

- Bo jestem w ciąży, więc nie wiadomo jak by się to skończyło. To zbyt niebezpieczne

- Niebezpieczne…

- To dopiero za tydzień, ale już jutro… - zaczęła Caroline składając leciutkie jak piórka pocałunki wokół jego żuchwy, by zmienić jego nastrój – jutro w południe…

- To nie zadziała tym razem Caroline – powiedział niepewnym głosem hybryda i blondynka już wiedziała, że go ma

- Jutro w południe, zejdę po schodach w białej sukience… a ty będziesz na mnie czekał w czarnym smokingu… ksiądz powie słowa „ogłaszam was mężem i żoną"… potem pocałujemy się w mniej więcej taki sposób – Caroline klęcząc położyła dłonie na karku Klausa i złożyła na jego ustach namiętny pocałunek, który oboje chcieli kontynuować. Hybryda korzystając z przewagi fizycznej , przytrzymując ją w talii, położył ją na łóżku i sprawnymi rękami zaczął ściągać z niej koszulę nocną

- Tego ksiądz by raczej nie pochwalił… Nie mógłbyś tego zrobić przy …

- Skoro ty chciałaś mi zobrazować jak będzie wyglądał ślub, ja postanowiłem zobrazować ci noc poślubną. Masz jakieś obiekcję? – powiedział z uśmiechem z dołeczkami Klaus

- Ależ skąd, chętnie przećwiczę z Tobą tą część tradycji… Wiesz że lubię mieć wszystko zaplanowane… Kontynuuj…

* * *

Caroline ze Stefan u boku w białej sukience w tylu lat 20. Bez pleców schodziła powolutku z marmurowych schodów rezydencji. Na ręku miała podarowaną dwukrotnie przez hybrydę bransoletkę a w uszach pasujące kolczyki. Klaus już na nią czekał w smokingu z Elijah jako drużbą i Rebekah, która nie dawno również schodziła z tych samych schodów czyniąc honory druhny. Dopiero na dole blondynka zauważyła, że jej mama, Elena i Damon stoją obok Matta.

- Mamo!- krzyknęła dziewczyna – Co ty tutaj robisz? Jak…?

- Klaus do mnie zadzwonił i wszystko wyjaśnił. To była długa i niebywale trudna rozmowa, ale nie mogłam opuścić, tak ważnego dnia w życiu córki, prawda? Potem porozmawiamy, narzeczony czeka

Stefan odprowadził Caroline do księdza i oddał jej dłoń Klausowi

- Witaj kochanie, pięknie wyglądasz

- Dziękuję

W chwili wypowiadania przysięgi , ku zaskoczeniu Caroline, Klaus przerwał księdzu mówiąc, że chce wygłosić własną:

- Caroline, Ślubuję Ci zastąpić Twojego anioła stróża, gdy ten będzie chciał wziąć urlop, kiedy będzie załamywał nad Tobą ręce i skrzydła, ja wtedy będę. Mi nigdy nie zabraknie sił. Podam Ci rękę gdy będziesz tonęła, stanę twarzą w twarz, oko w oko z Twoim wrogiem, nigdy nie będę się bać. Gdy wieczorem po ciężkim dniu zechcesz spać, ja wtedy będę odstraszać złe sny i szeptać Ci czule do ucha: nie bój się śpij spokojnie, ja tu jestem, ochronię Cię od wszelkiego zła. ślubuję Ci prawdę, tak piękną i tak zwyczajną. Tą w słońcu czy deszczu. Prawda jest mocą, najważniejszą potęga, niech prawdą będzie wypełnione nasz życie.

Dziewczyna nie mogła ukryć wzruszenia i pojedyncza łza spłynęła na jej policzek. Klaus otarł ją kciukiem i powiedział:

- Od dzisiaj żadnych łez. Tylko szczęśliwe chwile

- To łzy szczęścia – wyszeptała Caroline

- Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Możesz pocałować pannę młodą

Klausowi nie trzeba było dwa razy tego powtarzać. Pochwycił Caroline w ramiona i oderwał się od jej ust dopiero gdy Elijah poklepał go mocno po ramieniu i usłyszał głos Rebekah

- Z takimi rzeczami idźcie do pokoju!

Potem posypały się gratulacje i życzenia. Największe emocje wzbudziły u Caroline słowa Liz. Życzenia wiecznego szczęścia w ustach jej mamy zabrzmiały szczerze i niezwykle wzruszająco. Następnie przyszedł czas na pierwszy taniec młodej pary. Mimo, iż Caroline spodziewała się muzyki z lat 20., rozpoznała piosenkę już po pierwszym takcie. „Mirrors", Klaus znowu tego dnia doprowadził ją do łez.

- Mówiłem Ci już, od dzisiaj żadnych łez

- To przestań być taki romantyczny , czuły i delikatny

- Chcesz, żebym znowu był starym Klausem? – hybryda szepcząc jej to do ucha pocałował jej szyję

- Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, ty jesteś stary

- Rozumiem, że to miał być żart? Nie drażnij się ze mną. Dziś w nocy udowodnię Ci, że jak na swój wiek jestem niezwykle sprawny

- Jeśli drażnienie się z Tobą zawsze będzie miało taki finał to…

- Kochanie, finał dopiero nastąpi… i to po baaaardzo długiej rozgrzewce…

* * *

- Jesteś pewna, że wiesz co robisz? – zapytała nieśmiało Rebekah

- Chyba musisz się zgodzić, że te czerwone szpilki ideanie komponują się z czarną sukienką – odpowiedziała Caroline

- Nie mówię o Twoim stroju tylko o tym co planujesz dzisiaj zrobić

- Zaczynasz mówić jak Klaus wiesz? – blondynka przewróciła na Pierwotną oczami

- A tak w ogóle jak udało ci się przekonać Nika by się na to zgodził? Zrobiłaś z niego swoją maskotkę– Rebekah do tej pory nie mogła pojąć w jaki sposób wampirzyca była w stanie to zrobić

- Jesteś ode mnie grubo starsza. Powinnaś wiedzieć – Caroline zaśmiała się i po chwili dodała – Łzy to największa i najlepsza broń każdej kobiety. Zapamiętaj to sobie. Żaden mężczyzna, nawet pierwotna hybryda, nie jest w stanie poradzić sobie z kobiecymi łzami

- Nik wielokrotnie widział łzy w oczach różnych kobiet, jednak to nigdy na niego nie działało

- Chodziło mi o łzy kobiety którą kocha i która ma nad nim władzę

- Czyżby? – kobiety odwróciły się w wampirzym tempie w kierunku drzwi i ujrzały w nich Klausa z charakterystycznym błyskiem w oku, który zwiastował śmierć dla jego wrogów

- Zostawię was samych – powiedziała Bekah i wyminęła Klausa przy drzwiach

- Tchórz! – krzyknęła za nią Caroline, a po chwili uśmiechnęła się i podeszła bliżej do Klausa – Więc jak długo tu stoisz?

- Prawidłowo zadane pytanie powinno brzmieć „jak dużo usłyszałeś kochanie"?

- Więc, jak dużo usłyszałeś kochanie?

- Wystarczająco, by…

- Wystarczająco by co?

- By zrobić to! – wymawiając te słowo hybryda już zdążył wziąć Caroline na ręce i położyć na łóżku, przyciskając ją swoim ciałem do materaca. Całując jej usta, szyję i ramiona zaczął szeptać zmysłowym głosem:

- Więc, masz nade mną władzę? To co powiesz na to – Klaus zaczął delikatnie podwijać sukienkę wampirzycy gładząc przy tym jej uda i pieszcząc ją przez koronkowe majteczki. Kiedy już czuła, że orgazm jest blisko Klaus zaprzestał pieszczoty, znów całując jej szyję i piersi

- Powiem cokolwiek chcesz, tylko nie przerywaj…

- Kto ma władzę?

- Ty! Ty jesteś moim Panem i Władcą! A ja Twoją poddaną! Proszę…

Klaus znieruchomiał po tych słowach i spojrzał w oczy Caroline

- Nie jesteś moją poddaną. Jesteś moją żoną. Nie mam nad Tobą większej władzy niż ty nade mną – mówiąc to położył jej rękę na swoim nabrzmiałym przyrodzeniu – Pragę cię żono…

Caroline uśmiechnęła się i przyciągnęła jego usta do swoich.

- Mamy jeszcze 4 godziny do balu, więc…

- Trochę mało czasu, ale damy radę….

* * *

- Możesz się jeszcze wycofać – powiedział Klaus

- Nie zaczynaj znowu. Dzisiaj to zakończymy – odparła Caroline – Chodź im szybciej tam wejdziemy tym szybciej będziemy mogli to zakończyć

Blondynka złapała hybrydę za rękę i razem weszli na bal w rezydencji Marcela…

* * *

Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa. Dzisiaj wyjeżdżam na wakacje więc ostatni rozdział będzie około 20. Tak jak mówiłam planuję zakończyć opowiadanie przed nowymi odcinkami, które już 3 października. Już nie mogę się doczekać. Ciekawe czy Klaus przyśle Caroline minilodówkę, to byłoby zabawne i dawało nadzieję na Klaroline w przyszłości.

xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

- Możesz się jeszcze wycofać – szepnął do ucha Caroline Klaus

- Przestań to ciągle powtarzać – warknęła dziewczyna – nie pomagasz mi w ten sposób. Przez Ciebie tylko coraz bardziej się denerwuję

- Więc zrezygnuj. Chodźmy do domu. Napalimy w kominku. Włączymy nastrojową muzykę i wypróbujemy nowe…

- Tym razem to Ci się nie uda – przerwała monolog Klausa wampirzyca, gdy na jej policzkach pojawiły się rumieńce

- Miałem na myśli nowe kroki taneczne, ale to co Tobie chodzi po głowie nawet bardziej mi się podoba. Więc nie ma na co czekać. Idziemy – Klaus złapał rękę blondynki i zaczął prowadzić ją do wyjścia.

- Nik! – dziewczyna wyrwała się, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i zmysłowo wymruczała mu do ucha – Obiecuję wykonywać dzisiaj wszystkie Twoje polecenia… ale dopiero po wykonaniu zadania – po czym pocałowała go w kącik ust i łącząc ich dłonie poprowadziła z powrotem do salonu.

- Kochanie, nawet nie masz pojęcia na co właśnie wyraziłaś zgodę – błysk, który w tej chwili pojawił się w oczach Klausa, przeraziłby każdego jego wroga, jednak na Caroline nie zrobił on większego wrażenia.

- Obiecanki cacanki – wyszeptała dziewczyna i położyła dłoń na pośladku Pierwotnego. W rewanżu ten objął ją mocno w talii i obrócił twarzą w swoją stronę. Wpatrując się w nią pożądliwym wzrokiem po chwili złożył na jej ustach namiętny, pełen pasji długi pocałunek. Kiedy wreszcie nieznacznie odsunął się od niej, wyszeptał wprost do jej ucha.

- Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa. A wiesz, że szalony Klaus to niebezpieczny Klaus. Więc zróbmy to po co przyszliśmy i wracajmy do domu. Jak najszybciej.

Caroline, która dopiero wracała na ziemię, po pocałunku pokiwała tylko nieznacznie głową, niezdolna nic powiedzieć.

- Sprawić, by Caroline Forbes zaniemówiła. Bezcenne – uśmiech z dołeczkami w wykonaniu hybrydy sprowadził ją z powrotem na ziemię

- Zapamiętaj sobie raz na zawsze, że nigdy nie doprowadzisz do milczenia Caroline Forbes

- Nie? – przekomarzał się Klaus

- Nie. Może nie pamiętasz, ale od pewnego czasu nazywam się Caroline Forbes Mikaelson. I to się prędko nie zmieni

Mężczyzna popatrzał na nią groźnie, a po chwili dodał zimnym, pozbawionym cienia emocji głosem:

- Chciałaś chyba powiedzieć, że to się NIGDY nie zmieni?

- Nie zmieni się póki żyję, a właściwie dopóki chodzę po ziemi – uśmiechnęła się niepewnie blondynka – wiesz przecież, że nigdy z własnej woli Cię nie opuszczę

- W takim razie będziemy razem na zawsze i to się NIGDY nie zmieni – nie dawał za wygraną hybryda

- Nik, nie możesz zagwarantować, że za rok lub za wiek, nie wydarzy się nic co mogłoby spowodować, że nie będziemy …

- Mogę, kochanie. Ponieważ mam władzę absolutną. Nikt nie odważy się mi przeciwstawić

Caroline nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo w tym czasie podszedł do nich Marcel.

- Niklaus Mikaelson. Zaszczyt to ponownie gościć Cię w moim domu

- Witaj Marcel – odpowiedział Klaus przyciskając jeszcze mocniej do swojego boku Caroline

- Och, Caroline, cudownie dzisiaj wyglądasz, zupełnie do schrupania - Marcel pochylił się robiąc ukłon w stronę blondynki – podejrzewam, że dawne zasady w tym przypadku nie obowiązują? – wampir zwrócił się z tym pytaniem do hybrydy

- Słusznie podejrzewasz – warknął na niego Klaus

- Jakie dawne zasady? – zainteresowała się Caroline

- Chodzi o korzystanie z dóbr, które posiada kompan – wyjaśnił chętnie Marcel – rozumiesz: dom, pieniądze… kobiety – mówiąc ostatnie słowo wampir puścił oko do Caroline – kiedyś dzieliliśmy się wszystkim, jednak ostatnio Niklaus, stał się samolubny i nie chce się podzielić – powiedział z udawanym smutkiem Marcel – ta zmiana rani moje serce

- Jeśli tak bardzo cierpisz, to czemu jeszcze nie wbiłeś sobie kołka w serce? – powiedział z ironią hybryda

- Wierzę, że kiedyś to się zmieni i wreszcie pozwolisz mi skosztować słodyczy …

- Gdzie jest ta piękna dziewczyna, która towarzyszyła Ci podczas naszego poprzedniego spotkania? – przerwała Marcelowi Caroline, czując przypływ gniewu, który narastał w Klausie

- Davina? Ona nie lubi takich spędów. Jest u siebie w pokoju. Nie będzie nam dzisiaj towarzyszyć

- Szkoda. Wydawała się miła

Kelner noszący krwawe drinki zatrzymał się właśnie przy nich i Klaus podał Caroline kieliszek. Kelner jednak zamiast odejść, nadal lustrował wampirzycę, co spowodowało wybuch gniewu u hybrydy. Nie zważając na tacę trzymaną przez chłopaka, uniósł go do góry i rzucił na najbliższą ścianę. Klaus spojrzał łypiącymi wciąż gniewem oczami na blondynkę i dopiero teraz zauważył, że zawartość drinków umieszczonych na tacy w większości wylądowała na jej sukience.

- Jak mogłeś?! Spójrz jak ja wyglądam?! – krzyczała Caroline

- Przykro mi. No cóż, teraz skoro nie możesz dalej uczestniczyć w przyjęciu, proponuję abyśmy udali się już do domu… - odparł hybryda

- Gdybym cię nie znała, to mogłabym pomyśleć, że zrobiłeś to specjalnie. Od początku nie chciałeś tu przyjść! Nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczę!

- Może uda mi się załagodzić sytuację. Na górze jest nieużywana sypialnia… - zaczął Marcel jednak wampirzyca nie pozwalając mu dokończyć powiedziała:

- Ty chyba żartujesz. Wszyscy faceci są tacy sami! Nie zależnie od tego czy są wampirami, hybrydami czy ludźmi! Pozwól, że Ci coś wyjaśnię Marcel, seks nie jest rozwiązaniem wszystkich problemów!

- Chodziło mi jedynie o to, że w sypialni jest łazienka, w której mogłabyś się wykąpać i zmienić sukienkę. Mam kilka strojów z wcześniejszych dekad. Na pewno coś sobie znajdziesz

- Dziękujemy, ale to nie jest koniecznie. Wychodzimy – powiedział Klaus

- Jest jak najbardziej konieczne. Zostajemy! – odarła Caroline

- Wychodzimy!

- Zostajemy!

- Wychodzimy!

- Zostajemy!

- Coraz lepiej się bawię – wtrącił Marcel

- Zamknij się! – krzyknęli jednocześnie Klaus i Caroline

Marcel udał, że zamyka buzię na kłódkę i wyrzuca klucz.

- Jeśli tak Ci na tym zależy możemy jeszcze trochę zostać – powiedział Klaus i przewrócił oczami

- Gdzie ten pokój? – zapytała uśmiechnięta Caroline

- Piąte drzwi po prawej stronie – odparł wampir

Gdy tylko wampirzyca zniknęła na piętrze Marcel zwrócił się do hybrydy.

- Chyba nie myślałeś, że dam się nabrać na wasz plan?

- Jaki plan? – zapytał Klaus

- Uwolnienia Daviny. Chyba, że macie jeszcze jakiś inny. Dziwię Ci się przyjacielu. Przecież wiedziałeś, że to nie może się udać

Marcel wyciągnął zza pleców kołek z białego drewna i wbił go w brzuch Klausa...

- Wiesz, że nie możesz mnie zabić – powiedział przez zęby hybryda

- Wiem, ale mogę Cię unieruchomić i wysuszyć. Podobnie jak ty postąpiłeś ze swoim rodzeństwem. Będziesz w pełni świadomy tego co się wydarzy jednak nie będziesz mógł w żaden sposób zareagować. Davina to nie jedyna czarownica, która mi służy. W tej chwili po twoim ciele rozchodzi się proszek z białego dębu. On spowoduje całkowity paraliż, jednak nie spowoduje twojej śmierci. Twoja najdroższa Caroline zginie, a ty nie będziesz mógł na to nic poradzić…

* * *

- Davina? – głos Caroline rozchodził się po pokoju

- Tu jestem! – usłyszała nagle odpowiedź i zobaczyła dziewczynę przywiązaną do łóżka. Czym prędzej oswobodziła ją z więzów i pomogła jej się ubrać.

- Jesteś gotowa? – zapytała wampirzyca

- Nigdy nie będę bardziej – odparła czarownica

W tym momencie pokój zasnuła mgła i z jej kłębów wyłoniła się wysoka blondynka o czekoladowych oczach.

- Nie wiem, które Twoje wcielenie wolę. Lubiłam cię jako brunetkę, ale teraz też wyglądasz ślicznie – powiedziała Caroline

- Dzięki, jednak jak tylko stąd wyjdziemy wrócę do mojego prawdziwego wyglądu – uśmiechnęła się niepewnie Davina i po chwili dodała – boję się…

- Nie mów Nikowi, ale ja trochę też. Chodźmy, im szybciej to się zacznie tym szybciej się skończy

* * *

Gdy Caroline i Davina schodziły po schodach śmiejąc się i rozmawiając, aby jak naturalnej wmieszać się w tłum, usłyszały głos Marcela dochodzący z salonu.

- Zapraszam, nie chcecie chyba przegapić przedstawienia. Zważywszy, że to wam przypadła do odegrania główna rola

Po tych słowach tłum rozstąpił się i wampirzyca ujrzała nieruchomego Klausa na podłodze. Z jego brzucha wystawał kołek.

- Nik! – krzyknęła Caroline i czym szybciej podbiegła do hybrydy unosząc mu głowę i kładąc ją na swoich kolanach – Kochanie proszę powiedz coś! Odezwij się! – jednak hybryda nadal tylko patrzył na nią nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku

- Jest sparaliżowany Złotko i Twoje łzy nic mu nie pomogą – powiedział Marcel po czym zwrócił się do drugiej dziewczyny – zapraszam Davino – po czym wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę. Dziewczyna podeszła do niego niepewnie i złapała go za rękę. Wampir usadowił ją na kanapie po czym zwrócił swoje oczy na Caroline – tyle łez i smutku z Twojego powodu Davino. Tych dwoje mogło prowadzić szczęśliwy wieczny żywot gdyby nie ty. Spójrz do czego doprowadziłaś!

- To nie wina Daviny, tylko Twoja! – krzyknęła Caroline

- Och Cukiereczku – powiedział Marcel po czym skinął na dwa oddane mu wampiry, które złapały, podniosły z kolan i unieruchomiły wampirzycę – nie wiem czy zauważyłaś, ale w tej chwili Twoje życie należy do mnie. Na Twoim miejscu byłbym baaardzo miły i uległy…

- Niedoczekanie Twoje! Nigdy! – krzyknęła Caroline

- Nigdy to strasznie długo, nie uważasz? Gdybyś okazała mi względy, mógłbym przemyśleć co z Tobą zrobię, przecież nie musisz umierać. Możesz żyć. Okaż mi jedynie szacunek i oddanie – kontynuował Marcel i zbliżył się do Caroline. Używając przewagi fizycznej wycisnął na jej ustach brutalny pocałunek. Caroline broniąc się ugryzła do krwi jego dolną wargę, przez co Marcel wydał z siebie jęk bólu i spoliczkował ją.

- To moja odpowiedź. Innej nie dostaniesz! – krzyczała Caroline

Kiedy Marcel podszedł do niej z kołkiem w ręku i zrobił zamach do uszu wszystkich dotarł niezwykle wysoki dźwięk. Przez niego wszystkie wampiry, z wyjątkiem Caroline, padły na kolana zakrywając uszy po czym stracili przytomność.

- Wiedziałem, że jesteś dziewczyną z iskrą, ale mimo to pozytywnie mnie zaskoczyłaś

Caroline nie poznała tego głosu i niepewnie podniosła głowę.

- Nie, to niemożliwe! Przecież Ty nie żyjesz! – wykrzyczała blondynka

- Technicznie rzecz ujmując to Ty też – odpowiedział puszczając do Caroline oko nowy przybysz

- Kol przestań się drażnić z moją żoną – odarł Klaus podnosząc się z podłogi

- Nik! Jak? W jak sposób? – Caroline nie mogła zbudować zdania i zasłoniła oczy dłońmi kręcąc głową

- Jak zwykle odpowiedź może być tylko jedna. Czary

Ten głos Caroline znała bardzo dobrze. Nie mogła go pomylić z żadnym innym. Otworzyła oczy i nie mogła uwierzyć w to co zobaczyła. A właściwie kogo.

- Bonnie! O mój Boże! Czy to sen? Czy ja umarłam?

- Nie Caroline, to nie jest sen to rzeczywistość

Dziewczęta rzuciły się sobie w objęcia

- Kocham Cię!

- Ja Ciebie bardziej!

- Miałem kiedyś taki sen. Też tam były dwie gorące dziewczyny, które obejmowały się i …

- Kol! – Bonnie, Caroline i Klaus przerwali monolog młodszego Pierwotnego

- Tak tylko mówię. Co zrobimy z Marcelem i resztą? – zapytał Kol

- Zabijmy go – powiedział Klaus lekkim tonem, podszedł do Caroline i pocałował ją

- To by było za proste – wtrąciła Davina – jeśli się zgodzicie zrobię z niego mojego niewolnika

- Niech będzie – odparł Klaus

- To niemożliwe. Czarownica nie może zrobić z wampira swojego niewolnika – powiedział z rozbawieniem Kol, ale widząc minę Bonnie dodał po chwili – prawda?

- Właściwie to jest możliwe – odparła nieśmiało Bonnie – jeśli wymieniają się krwią…

- Ale wampiry żyją wiecznie, a czarownice nie! – próbował jeszcze Kol

- Jeśli układ istnieje - wampir umiera razem z czarownicą – uzupełniła wypowiedź Bonnie Davina

- WOW – odparł Kol – jestem najstarszym wampirem na świecie. Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiem? Nik wiedziałeś?

- Oczywiście, że tak. Dam Ci radę rób to tylko z kimś wyjątkowym, wtedy nie będziesz się musiał niczym martwić – odparł Klaus

- Tobie łatwo mówić. Caroline jest wampirem. A co jeśli ten ktoś wyjątkowy jest czarownicą? – próbował dociec Kol

- To proste. Zrób z niej wampira – odpowiedział Klaus wzruszając ramionami

- OK, może zmienimy temat? – powiedziała Bonnie

- Może wyjaśnicie jak to możliwe, że tu jesteście i że Nik nie jest sparaliżowany mimo, iż Marcel był tego pewny i on miał wbity kołek z białego dębu. A właśnie gdzie on jest?

- Tutaj – Klaus podniósł kołek z podłogi i podał Caroline

- Ale przecież to nie jest kołek z białego dębu! – powiedziała blondynka

- Oczywiście, że nie. To imitacja. Pomysł Bonnie – powiedział Kol – ona jest genialna

- Nik, wiedziałeś o tym? – zapytała Caroline

- Oczywiście. Zawsze trzeba mieć plan zapasowy – odparł Pierwotny

- Moment, czyli wiedziałeś, że Bonnie i Kol wrócili? Swoją drogą jak Wam się to udało?

- Bonnie skontaktowała się z Sophie i Daviną. Razem stworzyły jakiś potężny trójkąt. Zrobiły hokus-pokus i oto jest. Nie za bardzo zrozumiałem wszystko, ale to chyba nie jest ważne. Najważniejsze, że wrócili.

- A co z tym ma wspólnego Kol? – dopytywała Caroline

- Przylepił się do mnie po drugiej stronie. Udało mi się sprowadzić Jeremiego uznałam, że Kol też zasługuje na szansę – wyjaśniła Bonnie

- Ale Jeremy jest… był dla Ciebie kimś wyj… - widząc miny Kola i Bonnie zdecydowała nie kończyć zdania. Było jasne, że dużo dla siebie znaczą.

- Więc Nik, chcesz powiedzieć, że pozwoliłeś mi wierzyć, że jesteś sparaliżowany… nie widziałam możliwości ratunku ani dla mnie ani dla Ciebie, a co gorsza dla naszego dziecka… Co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie? – zapytała Caroline. Klaus nie mógł jednak odpowiedzieć, bo nim zdążył otworzyć usta, usłyszeli młodszego Pierwotnego.

- Co? Dziecko? Bonnie wiedziałaś? – pytał zaskoczony Kol

- Nie! Jak to możliwe? – zapytała czarownica

- Najpierw wy wyjaśnijcie swój plan! I czemu ja nic o nim nie wiedziałam! – odparła Caroline – Od kiedy to bracia Mikaelson są ważniejsi od tego co jest między nami Bonnie!

- Gdy spotkaliśmy się z Klausem tydzień temu… - zaczęła Bonnie

- Tydzień temu?! – krzyknęła z niedowierzaniem Caroline

- Wyjaśnił nam co chcesz zrobić. To było szaleństwo. Wiadomo było od początku, że to nie wypali – dokończyła Bonnie

- Dziękuję, dobrze, że chociaż ty się ze mną zgadzasz!

Caroline spiorunowała hybrydę spojrzeniem, a on uniósł ręce w poddańczym geście

- Wspólnie z Klausem zdecydowaliśmy, że przyda Ci się zimny prysznic – kontynuowała Bonnie

- Zimny prysznic?! – powtórzyła w nerwach Caroline

- Będę wujkiem?- Kol nadal nie mógł w to uwierzyć

- Sii – uciszyła go Bonnie – Nic nie mogło Ci się stać. Kontrolowaliśmy sytuację. Musisz zrozumieć, że nie jesteś niezniszczalna. Niepotrzebnie chciałaś ryzykować.

- Będę tym równym, luzackim wujkiem. Zupełnym przeciwieństwem wujka Elijah. Nauczę go grać na Xboxie i podrywać dziewczyny, a także… - myślał na głos młody Pierwotny

- Kol! Na to jeszcze przyjdzie czas! On się jeszcze nawet nie urodził! I skąd wiesz, że to będzie chłopiec? Przecież po Caroline jeszcze nic nie widać! – powiedziała Bonnie

- I nic nie będzie widać. A czas już nadszedł – wyjaśniła Caroline

- Czas na co? – spytała Bonnie

- Na poród – wyjaśniła spokojnie wampirzyca i uśmiechnęła się do Klausa

Hybryda wpatrywał się w żonę przez chwilę, a potem używając wampirzego tempa umieścił ją w samochodzie i zawiózł do swojej rezydencji. W kilka sekund po nich do domu weszli Bonnie, Kol i Davina. Zszokowani Stefan, Elijah, Rebekah i Matt nie wiedzieli o co najpierw zapytać – o to co się dzieje z Caroline czy skąd się tu wzięli Bonnie i Kol. Klaus przejmując kontrolę nad sytuacją, niosąc żonę do ich sypialni zawołał Rebekah, Davinę i Bonnie, aby mu pomogły przygotować Caroline na przyjazd Sophie. Gdy układał wampirzycę na łóżku, zjawiła się zawiadomiona wcześniej telefonicznie.

- Wyjdź – rzuciła będąc jeszcze w drzwiach do Klausa i zbliżyła się do Caroline

- Nie ma mowy zostaję! – wrzasnął Klaus

- Nik, proszę wyjdź. Krępujesz mnie – szepnęła blondynka

- Zaopiekujemy się nią – próbowała uspokoić hybrydę Bonnie – idź, zawiadomię cię jak już będzie po wszystkim

Prawie na siłę dziewczyny wypchnęły Pierwotnego za drzwi. Największy udział miała w tym oczywiście Rebekah.

Mijały godziny bez żadnych wieści. Mężczyźni stłoczeni w salonie na dole próbowali oderwać myśli Klausa od wydarzeń w sypialni. Bez większych sukcesów.

- Po co ja kazałem wygłuszyć ściany przez zaklęcie! Teraz nic nie słychać! – awanturował się Klaus – Koniec z tym! Idę tam!

Tym razem była kolej Kola, żeby go powstrzymać.

- Ty zrobiłeś już swoje bracie. Teraz pozwól działać kobietom. A propos wymyśliłeś już imię dla maleństwa? Proponuję Kol. Kol Mikaelson. To brzmi niezwykle elegancko, dostojnie i silnie. Wszyscy mężczyźni noszący to imię, których znam to seksowni, dobrze wyglądający mężczyźni o niezwykłym poczuciu humoru i wrażliwości na piękno

- Jesteś jedynym Kolem, którego znasz – wtrącił Elijah

- Właśnie – odparł Kol, na co wszyscy przewrócili oczami – i dlatego z całą pewnością wiem co mówię. Poza tym uratowałem wam dzisiaj życie, więc coś jesteście mi winni. Pomyśl tylko Nik, gdy mały dorośnie będziemy razem chodzić na dziewczyny…

- Co na to Bonnie? – zapytała Rebekah wchodząc do salonu. Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na nią.

- To już? – zapytał cicho Klaus

Rebekah uśmiechnęła się i odpowiedziała:

- Gratuluję Nik. Masz syna

Klaus nie czekając ani chwili dłużej pognał w wampirzym tempie na górę.

- Gdzie Bonnie?- zapytał Kol

- Razem z Sophie i Daviną kończy przemianę Caroline

- Jaką przemianę?! – zapytali jednocześnie wszyscy mężczyźni

* * *

- Caroline? – nie zawracając sobie głowy płukaniem Klaus wpadł z impetem do sypialni.

Na łóżku leżała jego żona trzymająca w ramionach noworodka.

-Podejdź bliżej – zachęcała go wampirzyca – dziękuję dziewczyny, za wszystko, ale teraz moglibyśmy zostać przez chwilę sami?

- Jasne – odparła Bonnie i wraz z innymi czarownicami opuściła sypialnię

Hybryda usiadł obok Caroline na łóżku i z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w zawiniątko.

- Nasz syn – wyszeptał

- Wybrałam już dla niego imię. Henrik William Mikaelson. Jak Ci się podoba?

- Caroline ja nie.. nie podejrzewałem, że… Dziękuję ci – ciągle szeptając pocałował ją w usta – jednak Kol będzie zawiedziony…

- Czemu? – zapytała Caroline

- Chciał by miał na imię Kol – wyjaśnił z rozbawieniem Klaus

- Może następnym razem – odparła Caroline

- Następnym razem? – spytał z niepokojem hybryda – nie będzie następnego razu, przecież nie możesz…

- Mogę. Teraz kiedy jestem hybrydą… - zaczęła Caroline

- Hybrydą? Przecież zaklęcie Sophie miało jedynie uodpornić Cię na jad wilkołaka! – krzyknął Klaus, jednak nawet to nie zbudziło noworodka

- Nie krzycz. Jestem odporna na jad wilkołaka. Nie wiem czemu się tak denerwujesz

- Bo nic z tego nie rozumiem. Jaśniej Caroline – niecierpliwił się hybryda

- Cóż. Dzięki Bonnie dziewczyny stworzyły trójkąt i dzięki temu

- Zawsze trójkąt. Nienawidzę tej figury

- Masz ją wytatuowaną na plecach

- Więc ją usunę. Ten tatuaż to stare dzieje

- Chcesz wiedzieć co się stało czy nie? – dopytywała wampirzyca a po kiwnięciu głową przez Klausa kontynuowała – trójkąt dał nam szansę wzmocnić zaklęcie i wydobyć ze mnie ukryty w moim DNA wilkołaczy gen. Nie pytaj skąd go mam bo nie wiem, ale biorąc pod uwagę to, że mama zabiła w pracy kilka ludzi i mimo tego nie zmieniła się w wilkołaka, to chyba mam go po ojcu. Ciężko mi się do tego przyznać, myślałam że w swoim życiu on też zabił parę osób, widocznie śmierć istoty nadprzyrodzonej nie powoduje wyzwolenia genu, a może on jednak nikogo nie zabił. Nie wiem. W każdym razie jestem teraz hybrydą tak samo jak ty, więc istnieje szansa na kolejne dziecko. Teraz chciałabym córeczkę.

Gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi Klaus otworzył je trzymając w ramionach syna. Wszyscy po kolei złożyli im gratulacje i pocałowali Caroline w policzek.

- Wybraliście dla niego ładne imiona, jednak wciąż uważam, że Kol lepiej by do niego pasowało

Wszyscy przewrócili na niego oczami a Bonnie zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem.

- Caroline nie podziękowałem Ci jeszcze, za to co zrobiłaś – powiedział Kol

- Nic nie zrobiłam, nie wiem o czym mówisz – odparła wampirzyca

- Mówię o pochowaniu moich zwłok – po tych słowach wszyscy wpatrywali się to w Kola to w Caroline. Nikt z zebranych o tym nie wiedział – Nie musiałaś tego robić. Wtedy jeszcze nie byliśmy rodziną. Dlatego dziękuję.

- Proszę – odparła z uśmiechem blondynka

- Zmienisz imię mojemu bratankowi? –Kol nie dawał za wygraną

- Nie – odpowiedziała spokojnie Caroline

- Zawsze lepiej jeszcze raz spróbować niż potem żałować – skwitował Pierwotny

- Jakie teraz macie plany? – zapytał Elijah, którego teraz była kolej trzymać w ramionach Henrika

- Nie myśleliśmy jeszcze o tym – powiedziała Caroline

- Mam pewien pomysł, kiedyś obiecałem Caroline wycieczkę – odparł Klaus i wpatrując się żonie w oczy dodał – Rzym, Paryż, Tokio… i teraz wreszcie mogę dotrzymać słowa

Uśmiech na twarzy Caroline powiedział mu więcej niż by to uczyniły jakiekolwiek słowa. Przyszłość rysowała się w różowych barwach. No prawie…

- Dawno nie byłem w Rzymie. To kiedy wyruszamy? – dociekał Kol

* * *

Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy dotrwali do końca tej historii. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało. Wspólny wyjazd daje nieograniczone możliwości kontynuacji historii. Przecież na naszych ukochanych bohaterów zawsze czekają nowe przygody, prawda? ;)

Mam nadzieję, że nowe odcinki TVD i TO nie zawiodą i będzie dużo crossoverów a w końcu Caroline dołączy do Klausa w NO. Trzymajcie kciuki.

XOXO


End file.
